My First Love
by Megan Lim
Summary: Completed
1. prolog

Cast :

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo - L

etc...

.

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Angst.

**_Based on 'Journal of Ardency' - Asian Fanfiction_**

.

Summary :

**Hidup di dalam Rumah Sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan Lolipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

.

'_First love is Fresh and Unforgetable. Even if They can't be yours, they're still Your First Love_'

.

.

Musim gugur telah tiba, dan hal pertama yang kutemukan saat mata ini kembali terbuka bukanlah daun _maple _kecoklatan yang biasanya menghiasi jendela, maupun jalanan di luar sana. Melaikan hujan. Hujan deras yang kudengar sudah hampir satu jam mengguyur _seoul_ -Para Suster yang mengatakannya-

Bukan aku membenci hujan, Tidak. Aku memang tak membenci hujan, maksudku sebagian dari diriku tidaklah membenci hujan, hanya saja. Bagian lain dalam diriku tak akan bisa menerima ketika hujan datang, datang dengan hawa dingin menusuk tulang -walaupun musim salju jauh lebih dingin- Terlebih lagi, Hujan itu air. Dan _Appa _ku tak pernah mengijinkanku bersentuhan dengan air.

"Yesung-_goon_, kau sudah bangun?", Suster Jung, datang dengan semangkuk - _soup?_

"Ne...", Jawabku lemah, tak kulihat lagi hujan yang tak kunjung reda itu. Menyambut Suster Jung dengan senyuman tipis di sudut bibir, bagaimanapun Suster Jung itu sudah seperti _Noona_ bagiku.

"Kudengar kau tak bisa minum obat serbuk yang dibuat oleh Cho Seongsaeng?", Suster Jung duduk disampingku, satu tangannya menaruh _soup hangat _tadi ke atas nakas, sementara tangannya yang lain memasangkan _meja kecil_ yang biasanya kugunakan untuk makan di atas kasur.

"Aku bisa meminumnya, hajiman... Sepertinya perut ini terus menolak obat itu, Suster..."

Suster Jung mem _pout _kan bibirnya. Aku heran, Suster Jung cukup cantik, namun di usianya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun ini, kenapa tak juga ada Pria yang dekat dengannya? Mungkinkah Ia masih mengingat Kekasih lamanya yang sudah meninggal itu? Hah, Molla.

"Yak, Yesung-_goon_. Suster membuatkan ini untukmu", Akhirnya _Soup _itu Ia taruh di depanku, wah melihat dari asap yang ada disana, sepertinya ini memang masih sangat sangat hangat.

"Gamshahamnida, Suster. Hajiman, kenapa tiba-tiba kau... membuatkan ku _soup_?"

"Sungie, Ack...", Aku membuka mulutku saat Suster menyuapkan sesendok _soup _tadi. Mashita.

"Woah, mashita... Joha..."

"Yesung-_Goon_, kau ingat obat serbuk yang katamu ditolak oleh perutmu tadi?"

"Oh, waeyo?"

"Suster telah mencampur obat itu di _soup _ini. Tak terasa, kan?"

"Gamshahamnida, Suster"

"Jika nanti kau masih muntah, mungkin lebih baik Rumah Sakit menghentikan pengobatanmu dengan bubuk serbuk itu...", Suster Jung kembali menyuapkan _soup _tadi ke dalam mulutku, "Lagipula, Cho Seongsaeng kembali melakukan penelitian untuk menekan penyakitmu, Yesung-_Goon_... Kau pasti bisa sembuh"

Aku hanya bia tersenyum miris, Suster Jung, meskipun aku masih 13 tahun, tapi semenjak aku divonis penyakit ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat aku terbebas dari penyakit ini. Yah, hanya satu hal-

"Setiap kali Suster ke gereja, kau adalah orang pertama yang ada di Doa Suster, Sungiee... Kuharap _Maria _mendengarkanku dan membuatmu kembali sembuh"

-Donor Hati.

.

.

Hari sabtu yang menyebalkan kembali datang, kenapa kubilang sabtu adalah hari yang menyebalkan? Yah, karena setiap sabtu _Appa _selalu membangunkanku bahkan saat Matahari belum menampakkan warnanya. Dengan asalan Rumah kami yang jauh dari Gereja, Appa selalu membangunkanku terlalu pagi. Ck, menyebalkan bukan? Lagipula dengan mobil perjalanan hanya ditempuh tak lebih dari 15 menit. Aish, Jinjja?!

"Hentikan ketukan jarimu pada benda persegi itu, Kyu...", Lihat, bahkan Appa mengomentari 'k_ekasihku_'. Tapi, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika meninggalkan Psp sebelum permainan berakhir. kekeke.

Lagipula se mobil dengan Appa ku yang sangat membosankan dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang bahkan tercipta sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini. Ck, kenapa Appa ku yang tampan ini sangat membosankan. -_-

"Kita sampai, Kyu...", Benar kan apa yang kubilang. Bahkan jemaat gereja yang lain belum ada yang menampakkan batang hidungnya disini, aish. Appa ku memang terlalu rajin dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Choi Abboeji...", Huh, ternyata Pendeta Choi sudah ada di gereja ternyata. Ck, dia sama rajinnya dengan Appa ku.

"Ah, Dokter Cho, anda selalu datang lebih awal. Kyuhyun-ie, Annyeong~", Hanya senyum dan sedikit kesopanan dengan membungkuk yang kuberikan pada Pria Tua yang dulu juga adalah orang yang mem _baptis _ku. Setidaknya, aku masih menghormatinya dibanding dengan Appa ku.

Appa kemudian berbicara dengan Pendeta Choi, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Psp Ku, dan tentu saja dengan lolipop yang barusaja kubuka bungkusnya. Hehehe, lagipula masih lama. Setidaknya satu lolipop untuk mengisi tenaga sebelum bertemu Tuhan. Hahaha. Baiklah, jangan contoh kebiasaanku yang satu ini.

Bosan juga menunggu _jemaat _lain yang tak kunjung datang, ck. Ini semua salah Appa yang terlalu rajin. Harusnya aku masih bisa memeluk bantal gulingku lebih lama lagi tadi. huhuhu. Aku rindu kasur ku.

"Hah, bahkan jemaat gereja katolik di depan lebih rajin, ck~", Kulihat banyaknya jemaat pemeluk _Roman Catholic _yang sudah ramai di Gereja depan, satu persatu dari mereka masuk ke dalam Gereja.

Mataku menjelajah kosong ke arah mereka, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin bisa kutertawakan mungkin.

Kulihat mobil van Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Appa ku bekerja memasuki halaman gereja Katolik depan, menurunkan beberapa Suster dan Perawat dari dalamnya. Appa ku melambai ke arah mereka, yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh para Suster dan Perawat disana.

Dari dalam Van, turun lagi seorang gadis yang mungkin se umuran denganku, hanya saja badannya lebih kurus dan pendek. Wajahnya cukup manis -menurutku- Sayang sekali, rambut gadis itu terlalu pendek, hey. Bukankah rambut sependek itu hanya dipakai untuk namja? Ck, berani sekali gadis manis itu memotong rambutnya sependek itu. Yah, walaupun itu tak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya sama sekali. Aish, bicara apa kau ini Cho Kyuhyun?

Gadis itu mengenakan jaket coklat tebal, dan celana panjang, tak lupa syal merah menutupi leher dan hampir sebagian dari bibirnya.

"Cho Seongsaeng...", Gadis manis itu melambai ke arah ku -koreksi, ke arah Appa ku- Hah, senyumnya itu. Manis sekali. Bahkan lebih manis dari semua lolipop yang pernah masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Appa, kau mengenal yeoja kecil itu?"

"Kkeureomyeo, Kyu. Dia anak Kim Heechul Seongsaeng...", Jawab Appa ku, "Dan, Dia seorang namja Kyu, bukan yeoja"

"Oh... Mwo?!", Aku yakin mataku membulat lebar sekarang, bahkan Appa ku terkikik geli saat melihat perubahan wajahku. Ayolah, Apakah Appa sedang bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin pemilik bibir plum merah, dengan _eyesmile _yang terlampau indah itu, seorang Namja?!

"Yak, kenapa wajahmu seterkejut itu, hah?"

"Appa, jinjja?!"

"Apakah Appa terlihat bercanda di matamu, Kyu?", Jujur saja 'Iya' Appa, "Namanya Kim Yesung, dan dia seumuran denganmu. Lain kali, jika Appa ajak ke rumah sakit, kau harus mau Arra? Dan, Appa akan mengenalkanmu padanya..."

Okeh, Cho Kyuhyun tenangkan dirimu. Sepertinya Appa memang tak bercanda dan betapa bodohnya dirimu selama ini. Seharusnya aku mau setiap kali Appa mengajak ku ke tempat membosankan bernama 'Rumah Sakit' itu, ck.

Baiklah, mulai sekarang kurasa kata '_membosankan_' harus kucoret, aniyo. Kuhilangkan.

_Bermain _di Rumah Sakit, sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Kekeke.

.

.

**Ini Baru Prolog aja sih, lanjutannya setelah Notre Destin ending ya. hahaha.**

**Mengingat The Church Boy aja belum saya update, jadi saya bikin prolog nya nggak panjang-panjang yak. hakhakhak.**

**Dan, ada yang nanya, kenapa harus bikin My First Love? Karena menurut saya, tujuan awal dari nulis Can First Love itu adalah penyampaian dari 'True Love' dan tentu saja 'promise'. Mungkin ada yang berfikiran, kenapa nggak bikin Yesung ketemu namja mirip Kyuhyun sebagai sequel? Well, lalu apa guna janji Yesung selama ini jika Yesung bersama namja lain? Esensi lain yang saya tangkap dari True Love adalah, sebuah keadaan percintaan dimana kamu selalu merasa dia ada bersamamu, biarpun kalian berada di dunia yang nggak lagi sama.**

**Itu sih pemikiran saya, dan saya keras kepala kalau udah soal fanfic. Jadi, maaf ya readers yang minta sequel kayak di atas. Saya belum bisa kabulin. Mungkin next time. hehehe.**

**Dan, untuk fanfic ini. Jalan cerita mungkin memper sama can first love, cuman dibalik aja mungkin ya. hehehe. Tapi, ya nggak semua nya sama, dan untuk masalah ending... Hehe, saya belum kepikiran, berdoa saja supaya otak jahat saya buat memisahkan KyuSung nggak muncul. **

**.**

**Thank's and please leave a review. At least one character.**


	2. CHAP 1

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Jemari mungil itu menangkap daun _maple _yang jatuh dari rantingnya, mengumpulkan satu persatu daun yang seakan tertarik _gravitasi _untuk menuju ke telapak tangan kecilnya. Membiarkan tangan seputih kapas itu tertutupi dengan daun-daun kecoklatan yang menjadi hiburan serta kesenangan pribadi dalam hidupnya.

Sesekali senyum terpancar di sudut bibir _cherry _tipis yang tertutup oleh syal merah bermotif kura-kura di setiap ujungnya. Rambut _raven _yang sudah sebahu itu bergerak-gerak pelan seirama dengan angin yang meniupnya, dan namja manis itu seakan tak peduli akan keadaan rambutnya, hanya _fokus _pada dedaunan _maple _yang hanya bisa Ia jumpai di musim gugur.

"Disini kau rupanya"

Fokus namja manis itu terhenti tatkala sebuah suara _bass _masuk ke gendang telinganya. Membuat kepalanya menoleh dengan _refleks _ke sumber suara, dan seorang Pria paruh baya dengan kemeja putih panjang adalah pemandangan yang bisa ditangkap oleh _onyx _gelapnya.

"Appa…", Lirihnya, dengan senyuman yang terkembang disana.

Si Pria paruh baya itu ikut duduk di samping sang namja kecil, "Cuaca sangat dingin hari ini, kau tak seharusnya bermain diluar, Yesungie…", Tampan dan cantik adalah satu hal tercermin saat Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, memang tidak semanis Yesungie anaknya, tapi bagi Yesung, '_senyuman Appa adalah hal terindah di dunia ini_'

"Ini hari pertama musim gugur, Appa… Yesungie tak ingin melewatkannya", Tangan mungilnya yang penuh dengan daun _maple_, Ia berikan pada sang Ayah, "_yeoppo-eo¸_kkeutji appa?"

"Oh, Yeoppo", Ayah Yesung yang juga menjabat sebagai Dokter Ahli bedah di _Saphire Byeongwon_, kini mengelus surai hitam anaknya, "Tapi anak Appa jauh lebih cantik"

Yesung nampak merengut, "Aniyo, aku tampan seperti Appa. Nan Yeoppo shireo~", Kesal bocah yang masih berumur 8 tahunan itu.

Dokter Kim dengan nama lengkap Kim Heechul hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat wajah sebal anaknya, "Arraseo, arraseo", Mengalah adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk wajah tersenyum Yesung kembali ke tempatnya, "Udara semakin dingin, bagaimana jika kita kembali kedalam?"

Yesung mengangguk, namun sepertinya Ia teringat sesuatu, "Tapi kursi rodaku tak ada disini sekarang, Appa…."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kursimu rusak lagi?"

Yesung melihat bekas jarum _infuse _yang menjadi tattoo indah di tangan kirinya, "Pengobatan baru itu sepertinya masih tak cocok denganku… Karena tak bisa menahan muntah, akhirnya kursi rodaku kotor"

Kim Heechul hanya bisa menatap miris pada Putra semata wayangnya, divonis mengidap Kanker Hati pada usia dimana teman seusianya masih berlarian di Taman Bermain. Sungguh ironi bukan, nasib Yesung kecilnya?

Kim Heechul berjongkok dengan punggung yang membelakangi Yesung, "Sini, Appa akan menggendongmu", Dan senyum manis adalah hal terindah yang Yesung berikan untuk Ayahnya. Dia kalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher sang Ayah.

Hangat. Adalah satu kata yang bisa Ia deskrpisikan untuk punggung lebar Ayahnya, "Appa, jika aku besar nanti, aku akan menggendong anak ku seperti Appa menggendongku sekarang"

"Bagaimana mungkin namja dengan badan mungil seperti ini bisa menggendong anaknya, huh?", Goda Heechul, dapat Ia rasakan Yesung yang memukul-mukul kecil pundaknya.

"Ish, Appa menyebalkan"

'_Jika Kau mengijinkan, Biarkanlah aku melihat anak manisku ini tumbuh dewasa, Tuhan_'

.

Donghae hanya bisa memandang dengan aneh, anak kesayangannya yang entah kerasukan _setan _macam apa, hingga bocah kelebihan energy itu sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin bahkan menolak dengan keras ajakan sang Ayah, '_bahkan menyebut kata rumah sakit saja menjadi hal taboo di depan Kyuhyun_'

"Appa, tak bisakah kau menyetir dengan cepat"

Hah, Donghae tak tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada anak kebangaannya itu, entah Ia harus senang atau sedih saat tahu Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Donghae bahkan masih ingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun sepulang dari gereja, minggu lalu.

"_Appa, setiap libur sekolah… Aniyo, ajak aku ke rumah sakit setiap weekend"_

"_Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau?"_

Dan sekarang yang Donghae lihat adalah bocah nakal yang sepertinya sangat tidak sebaran untuk segera sampai di rumah sakit, '_sebenarnya apa motif bocah ini? Ck…_', Lirihnya sendiri.

Sekolah Kyuhyun libur karena besok hari sabtu, dan itu berarti saatnya Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Jujur saja ada rasa senang karena Ia tak perlu meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya itu sendirian di rumah, tapi… Melihat betapa antusias Kyuhyun, entah mengapa menimbulkan kecurigaan tersendiri bagi diri sang Ayah.

"Appa.. Pasienmu yang dulu kita temui di gereja…. Apa dia masih di rumah sakit?", Dan ini jauh lebih aneh lagi, sejak kapan bocah seperti Kyuhyun perhatian dengan pasien sang Ayah.

"Maksudmu, Yesung?"

"Oh"

"Dia masih sakit, Kyu. Tentu saja dia masih di rumah sakit…. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba penasaran dengan Yesung?"

Kyuhyun tahu tak seharusnya Ia gembira setelah tahu tentang Yesung, tapi ini bukanlah bahagia karena penyakit Yesung, namun Kyuhyun hanya senang karena setidaknya Ia bisa melihat anak manis itu. Lagi, "Memang, Yesung sakit apa?"

"Apa kau akan mengerti jika Appa menjelaskannya?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan berbelit-belit dan katakan padaku, Appa. ck"

Donghae terkekeh geli melihat anak semata wayangnya yang sepertinya menaruh perhatian pada Yesung, mungkin Yesung adalah alasan utama Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, "Dia mengidap penyakit, dimana kelenjar hatinya mengalami pengerasan… apakah kau mengerti maksud appa?"

"Jadi, kelenjar hati Yesung tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, bukan begitu?"

Kadang Donghae bersyukur karena Kyuhyun memiliki kecerdasan yang di atas rata-rata teman seumurannya, mungkin ini karena gen baik yang berasal dari dia dan alamarhum istrinya, "Ne, kurang lebih seperti itu"

"Jadi, Yesung harus dirawat di rumah sakit terus, supaya Ia bisa tetap hidup?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, Ia bisa menjalani perawatan di rumah… Namun, karena Dokter Kim takut jika imun Yesung terganggu jika Ia berada di luar, akhirnya Dokter Kim memutuskan untuk membuat Yesung tinggal di rumah sakit"

Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun semakin meninggi, "kenapa imun nya bisa melemah?"

"Hah, bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, ya?", Donghae nampak berfikir keras, jika Kyuhyun sudah besar dan mengerti bahasa kedokteran, mungkin akan lebih mudah, "Jika Yesung salah mengonsumsi sesuatu, atau dia melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat. Itu tak akan baik untuknya. Bahkan, sakit panas pun akan membuatnya melemah… Jadi, lebih baik mengawasi Yesung di dalam rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun menjadi diam, dan raut wajah senangnya seakan memudar satu demi satu, "Appa, apakah selamanya Yesung akan terus di rumah sakit? Apakah Yesung tak bisa sembuh?"

"Bukan tak bisa sembuh, Kyu…. Yesung hanya, menunggu waktunya untuk sembuh"

Entah Kyuhyun sadar atau tidak, namun mobil sang Ayah sudah memasuki parkiran rumah sakit. Yang berarti, dia akan segera menemui _Yesung _nya.

.

"Hoek.. Hoek…"

Nasi dan segala hal yang dia masukan ke dalam lambungnya dua jam yang lalu kembali keluar, mengotori wadah putih yang sudah disiapkan suster untuk menampung segala hal yang Ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Suster Jung mengelus pelan punggung kecil Yesung yang kini menunduk, nampah ringkih dan lemah dan kurus adalah satu hal lain yang Suster Jung sadari saat melihat jemari mungil Yesung yang mencoba memegang benda-benda di sekitarnya, sebagai pegangan tentu saja.

"Gwaenchana? Kau masih mual?", Suster Jung membersihkan muntahan Yesung dengan kain putih yang sudah disediakan, tak lupa Ia membuang sisa muntahan lain yang tadi sudah ditampung di wadah putih, "Apakah perutmu sakit? Atau ada bagian lain yang terasa sakit?"

"Aniyo….", Bibir yang dulu semerah _cherry_, kini memutih, pucat dan tak terlihat ada secercah keceriaan disana biarpun Yesung mencoba tersenyum sekarang, "Gwaenchana… Suster, jangan beritahu hal ini pada Ayahku, arraseo?"

"Oh, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak muntah lagi, oh?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk, Ia lirik jam dinding berbentuk kura-kura yang menggantung lucu di atas _nakas tv_, "Ini sudah sore, tapi Cho Seongsaengnim belum datang untuk memeriksaku"

Suster Jung merapikan surai Yesung yang berantakan akibat acara muntahnya tadi, "Kau tunggu saja, sebentar lagi seongsaengnim pasti datang"

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah merindukanku….", Seorang Pria paruh baya dengan kemeja putih panjang khas seorang Dokter, masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yesung bersama dengan seorang bocah yang membawa tas sekolah di belakang punggungnya.

"Seongsaengnim, annyeonghaseyo", Yesung, dengan manis Ia membungkuk dalam posisi duduknya di atas kasur.

Dokter Cho Donghae mengeluarkan senter kecilnya dan memerika pupil mata, serta lidah Yesung, "Kau muntah lagi?", Tanya Donghae dengan tatapan menyelidik namun prihatinnya.

"Oh, mungkin karena aku makan terlalu banyak tadi", Dan Yesung hanya menjawab dengan tenang, seperti biasanya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau keluhkan hari ini, Yesungie?", Tanya Donghae dengan memasukkan kembali senter kecil tadi, dan kini duduk di pinggiran kasur Yesung.

"Oh, itu…. Obat baru itu selalu membuat kepalaku pusing setiap malam"

Donghae nampak berfikir sejenak, "Arraseo, sebaiknya kita hentikan dulu pengobatan dengan obat itu untuk sementara", Dengan sayang Ia mengelus surai hitam Yesung, "Ah, Yesungie. Kenalkan, ini anak saem….", Tangan Donghae meraih Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam di belakangnya.

"Wah, jarang sekali aku melihat Kyuhyun disini, Seongsaengnim", Sindir Suster Jung, jujur saja mereka sudah saling mengenal, mengingat rumah Suster Jung berseberangan dengan Rumah Dokter Cho.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung Imnida", Yesung mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tidak penuh dengan jaruh infuse.

"Kyu… kyuhyun", Wah, ada apa dengan bocah dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi bernama Kyuhyun itu? Tidak biasanya dia segugup ini, bahkan tangannya bergetar saat mengambil tangan Yesung untuk berjabatan tangan.

Yesung tersenyum lebar, membiarkan mata sipitnya semakin tak terlihat akibat senyuman itu, "Woah, kau sangat tampan"

Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika kakinya masih menyentuh tanah dan jangan mudah terbang akibat pujian dari Yesung barusan, "oh… Gomawo"

"Aih, kau sok manis sekali di depan Yesung, Kyu.. ck", Dan, jangan lupakan _death glare _membunuh yang Kyuhyun berikan, terkhusus untuk Suster Jung.

"Baiklah, masih ada pasien yang harus Appa cek… Kau bermain bersama Yesung saja, arra Kyu? Hah, dan ingat pesan apa tadi, arra?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, walaupun di dalam hatinya Ia ingin sekali melompat kegirangan karena dibiarkan berdua dengan Yesung. Hah, benar-benar akan menjadi _weekend _yang indah untuk Kyuhyun.

Dokter Cho Donghae keluar, diikuti dengan Suster Jung dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan dua bocah kecil yang kini saling memandang malu satu sama lain.

"Kyu, apa kau tahu jika hari ini, hari pertama musim gugur?", Hah, bahkan suaranya saja sudah mampu membuat Kyuhyun seakan terbang ke langit.

"Ah? Molla….", Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa tahu, jika diseluruh otaknya hanya Yesung yang bisa Ia fikirkan.

Yesung mearih daun _maple _yang tadi berhasil di ambilnya di halaman belakang Rumah Sakit, "Ini untukmu…", Dan memberikan daun itu pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menerimanya dengan mata melongo.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Itu daun pertama yang bisa ditangkap oleh tanganku tadi…. Aku memberikannya padamu, karena kau orang luar rumah sakit pertama yang mau bermain denganku"

Bukankah Kyuhyun pantas senang sekarang? Hah, jika Yesung sudah menyebut bermain, bukankan itu berarti mereka sudah-, "Jadi, kita berteman sekarang? Bukankah hanya teman yang bermain bersama?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk semangat, Kyuhyun itu tampan dan sangat ceria. Dia menyukainya, di sisi lain… Kyuhyun juga sangat sehat. Jika memikirkan tentang ini, entah kenapa membuat Yesung kembali merenung.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari jika Yesung tak lagi ceria, "Yak, kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berfikir. Permainan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya", Kyuhyun membawa tasnya ke depan dan mengeluarkan beberapa mainan dari dalam sana, "Ini tak akan membuatmu kelelahan, dan aku juga sudah mencucinya dengan alcohol tadi, jadi ini aman dari bakteri. Kau aman bermain dengan semua hal ini"

Yesung tersenyum, bukan karena mainan banyak yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, melainkan bagaimana Kyuhyun seakan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum sampai disini, "Gomawo, Kyu"

Dipuji dan diberi ucapan terimakasih, tidak salah jika nanti Kyuhyun akan menetapkan tanggal ini sebagai perayaan tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Pertama kali berinteraksi dengan namja kecil nan manis bernama Yesung, "Yesungie, apa kau suka musik?", Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan _harpha _kecilnya, memandangi Yesung menunggu jawaban dari bibir kecil itu.

Sementara Yesung, cukup terkejut dengan panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya. Namun, Ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, hanya mengangguk dengan teus memasang senyum bahagianya, "Sebelum divonis sakit, aku selalu ikut paduan suara gereja yang dekat dengan rumahku"

"Woah, suaramu pasti bagus… Kalau begitu, aku akan memainkan _harpha _ini, dan kau yang menyanyi, ok call?"

Dan pertemuan pertama dimana mereka bisa saling bercakap itu adalah hal yang akan terus terekam di otak Kyuhyun. Satu hal di dalam hidupnya yang tak akan pernah ingin Ia hapus, satu hal dan satu hari dimana Ia bisa melihat senyuman manis Yesung dari dekat, dan sungguh Ia berharap akan selalu melihat senyuman itu sepanjang hidupnya.

.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Kau kemanakan catatan suster!", pekikan keras dari Ruang Suster adalah satu hal yang membuat Yesung serta Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak sekarang. Dengan Kyuhyun yang mendorong santai kursi roda Yesung, dan Yesung yang membawa catatan yang dimaksud oleh Suster Jung barusan.

"Hahaha…."

Tawa itu seakan mewarnai lorong sepi dimana hanya ada mereka berdua yang melewatinya, "Apa tidak masalah jika kita membawanya?", Tanya Yesung yang mulai takut jika ternyata catatan itu adalah hal yang penting.

"Aku sudah membaca isinya, hanya keperluan make up yang akan dibeli oleh ahjumma genit itu. ck"

"Woah, Kyunie hebat sekali…. Kau bisa membaca hangul"

Kyuhyun menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda Yesung, dan menunduk tepat di depan Yesung, "Apa kau tak bisa membaca?"

"Aniyo.. Aku dirawat disini sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah dasar…"

"sama sekali tak bisa?", Mata Kyuhyun membesar, Yesung itu hanya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, jadi bukankah di usianya yang sekarang, Yesung setidaknya sudah mengenal huruf hangul?

"Wae? Apakah sungie terlihat bodoh di mata Kyunie? Biarpun aku tak mengerti hangul, tapi aku paham not balok"

Kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada bocah kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi prioritas di dalam hidupnya itu, "Bukan seperti itu", Kyuhyun kembali berdiri, lalu mendorong kursi roda Yesung hingga mereka sampai di halaman belakang rumah sakit, tempat yang Kyuhyun ketahui adalah tempat favorite yesung di rumah sakit ini.

Berhenti di salah satu _bench _panjang yang muat untuk tiga orang, "Kyunie, Sungie ingin duduk disana", Ujar Yesung sembari menunjuk _bench _yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut, dan dengan tenaganya yang jauh lebih besar dari Yesung, Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung untuk duduk di _bench_, tak lupa ia mencabut infuse yang dipasang di kursi roda. Bagaimanapun Yesung membutuhkan infuse itu.

"Hah, nyaman sekali….", Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, posisi yang paling disukainya saat Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya.

"Yesungie… tentang hangul tadi…..", Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Yesung, "Aku akan mengajarimu, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menjadi murid yang baik, arraseo?"

Yesung mengangguk, dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana kepala hangat itu makin menempel di bahunya, "Kyunie, kemarin aku mendengar sebuah cerita tentang menara Eiffel dari suster jung.. Apakah menara itu benar-benar sangat indah?"

"Kkeureumyo… Tapi, tentu saja kau lebih indah dari menara itu, Yesungie", Goda Kyuhyun yang mendapat pukulan kecil dari jemari mungil Yesung.

"Suatu hari nanti, jika aku sudah sembuh… Aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin melihat dunia luar yang hanya bisa kupandangi melalui layar televisi", Entah sadar atau tidak, namun Yesung kini melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di sekitar pinggang Kyuhyun.

Andai saja Yesung tahu jika dada Kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat akibat kelakuannya itu, "Kyunie, maukah kau menemaniku saat waktu itu tiba? Aku tak yakin jika aku berani pergi sendiri"

"Tentu saja, mari kita melihat indahnya dunia ini bersama-sama, Yesungie", Dan Yesung menutup mata lelahnya

.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Yesung masih bermain bersamanya, namun sekembalinya mereka dari Halaman belakang, kondisi Yesung tiba-tiba memburuk. Dan yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat dari balik pintu itu sekarang adalah Yesung yang menjerit kesakitan dengan Suster Jung yang mencoba menenangkannya, dan Dokter Cho Donghae yang menyuntikkan sesuatu melalui infuse Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu, yang jelas. Itu pasti untuk kesembuhan Yesungnya.

"Appo…. hiks"

Teriakan itu seperti siksaan tersendiri untuk batin Kyuhyun, dia bukanlah pria sensitife yang mudah meneteskan air matanya, namun melihat Yesung yang seperti itu. Bergerak kesakitan di ranjang pesakitannya. Hati dan mata Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk melihatnya.

'_Bukankah kau bilang kita akan melihat dunia indah ini bersama? Tapi, kenapa….Kenapa sangat sulit untuk kita menatap masa depan indah itu?_'

.

-TBC-

.

'_Aku ada karena kau ada, maka janganlah kau mencoba pergi barang sejengkal saja dari pandanganku. Karena aku tak tahu, apakah dunia ini akan tetap indah saat kau tak lagi berada di dalamnya. Bahkan indahnya menara eifel akan luntur, ketika kau tak lagi ada bersamaku'_

_._

_._

Finally saya bisa update yang ini jugak. Hehehe.

Apakah ini akan angst kayak can first love?

Molla…. Saya juga nggak tahu mau saya bawa kemana cerita ini. Yang jelas, ini Kyusung #plakkk


	3. CHAP 2

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Dengan Lolipop yang bertengger manis di bibir tebalnya, pemilik mata_ caramel_ itusetia mengawasi setiap coretan yang dibuat oleh si manis Yesung pada buku yang dimilikinya. Menghapus tulisan itu jika Yesung melakukan kesalahan, dan menuntun ketika Yesung mengalami kesulitan.

Dengan sabar Ia mengajari penulisan _hangul _sesuai dengan janjinya kepada si manis, rasa lelah di punggung dan kantuk yang berkepanjangan tak Ia hiraukan. Bahkan, _psp _kesayangannya pun sudah terbuang semenjak mereka memulai sesi belajar-mengajar ala Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Kring kring kring~

Jam weker kuning dengan bentuk yang menyerupai tokoh animasi _larva _itu bordering kencang, tanda bahwa sudah saatnya Yesung untuk meminum obatnya. Hah, selain menjadi guru private, Kyuhyun juga sudah menambah pekerjaan sebagai _timer _minum obat Yesung.

"Cha, waktunya kau istirahat, _Yesungie_"

Yesung hanya tersenyum, dan berdiri dari duduknya. Beruntung karena kondisinya semakin membaik selama seminggu terakhir, jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk terus menggunakan kursi roda. Lagipula Yesung benci hanya duduk saja, dia lebih suka berjalan dengan kaki pemberian Tuhan itu.

Dan satu hal lagi, Yesung juga bisa lebih leluasa bermain dengan Kyuhyun tanpa kursi roda itu. Karena itu Ia berjanji untuk terus sehat dan Suster tak memaksanya untuk memakai kursi roda lagi, '_Aku tak boleh merepotkan Kyuhyunie-Hyung terus_'

Dengan telaten layaknya seorang perawat dewasa, Kyuhyun meracik obat-obatan yang harus diminum Yesung sore ini, "Besok sudah hari senin", Yesung menundukan kepalanya, bibir tipis itu ter _pout _lucu, "Padahal aku belum belajar banyak dua hari ini"

"Kau sudah banyak Perkembangan… cha.. aaakk?", Dan _pout _an itu menghilang saat Kyuhyun menyuapkan racikan obat tadi ke mulutnya. Badan Yesung sedikit menggelinjang saat tahu betapa pahit rasa obat yang barusaja masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya itu.

"ah… Tidak enak", Keluhnya dengan wajah masam dan mata yang menyipit. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat sahabat manis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu lollipop yang dia sisakan untuk Yesung, membuka bungkus lollipop itu dan memasukan sang lollipop manis ke dalam mulut Yesung, "mashita, Kyunie Hyung…", Akhirnya senyuman itu kembali juga. Hahaha.

"Sungie, jangan lupa untuk ters belajar _hangul _selama aku tidak ada", Kyuhyun mengingatkan, "Hari jumat nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan langsung kesini. Aku janji"

'_Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu. Bisakah Tuhan hanya menciptakan tiga hari itu saja dan menghapus hari yang lain?_'

.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di tingkat empat sekolah dasar, karena itu dia hanya bisa berkunjung ke rumah sakit hanya saat _weekend _atau sekolahnya sedang libur. Bagaimanapun Ia membujuk Ayahnya untuk bisa berkunjung setiap hari, Ayahnya tetap menolak dan mengatakan jika, '_Itu bisa mengganggu sekolahmu_'

Tapi, 3 hari dalam satu minggu- Ah tidak, jumat Ia datang di sore hari jadi itu tidak murni 3 hari- setidaknya di saat _weekend _Ia bisa bertemu Yesung dan melakukan segala hal dengan sahabat manis yang tak akan pernah membuat Kyuhyun bosan.

'_Yesung itu manis, bahkan jauh lebih manis dari seluruh gula di dunia ini_'

.

Kyuhyun mendengus malas sembari melihat gurunya yang sibuk menerangkan sesuatu di depan kelas. Cuaca sangat dingin hari ini, dan bukannya sekolah diliburkan, malah jam sekolah diperpanjang, benar-benar hebat sekali sekolah ini. Ck.

"Ck, mau sampai kapan Killer-Seo saem berbicara? Aish~", Dengusnya lagi dan lagi.

"Jika dia lelah, dia pasti berhenti", Myungsoo, teman sebangku Kyuhyun yang juga sudah merasa kebosanan ikut menambahi. Dengan pelan mereka terkikik sendiri, tak memperdulikan teman-teman disekitarnya yang merasa terganggu.

"Dia tak mungkin diberi nama _killer-seohyun_ jika dia mudah lelah, Myung", Lagi, bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun malah menambahi percakapan tidak mutu mereka. Membahas sang guru _bahasa inggris _yang selalu menjadi bahan _ketakutan_ para siswa.

"Nenek Tua itu akan berhenti mengajar jika-"

Tok tok tok~

Pintu ruang kelas 4-2 itu diketuk dari luar, dan sedetik kemudian saat pintu digeser, nampak seorang guru pria dengan badan tegap nan tinggi yang dibalut oleh kemeja biru.

"Oh, Yunho Saem, annyeonghaseyo", Sapa Seohyun saem dengan lagak _sok _manis andalannya. Tak lupa senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat _muntah _hampir seluruh siswa di kelas.

"Hah, baru juga aku mau bilang… ck", Decak Myungsoo yang dihadiahi tawa garing oleh Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun saem, apa aku mengganggu waktu mengajar anda?", Suara besar yang selalu menjadi idaman wanita, tak salah jika Yunho saem menjadi guru _favorite _di sekolah ini. Terutama para siswi.

"Anihamnida… lagipula saya sudah selesai", Seohyun saem merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya, "_kkeureom~_", Dan membungkuk sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

"Saem, terimakasih sudah membebaskan kami dari Nenek Tua itu", Jo kwon, sang ketua kelas berucap senang, dan tawa keras pun diberikan oleh seisi kelas.

Yunho saem hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil posisi berdiri di depan meja guru, "Kalian semua, apa kalian ingat minggu ini kelas kita ada kegiatan apa?"

Seisi kelas diam, seingat mereka selain belajar dan dimarahi, tak ada kegiatan khusus yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Hah, kalian pasti lupa~", Yunho Saem hanya membuang nafasnya malas, "Saem ingatkan lagi, minggu ini adalah jadwal kelas kita menjalani periksa gigi"

"ah.. andwae~", Hampir seisi kelas mengeluh, bahkan ada beberapa yang segera menutup bagian mulut mereka.

"Sayangnya ini sudah _prosedur _Sekolah…. Yang jelas, besok pagi kalian tak ada kelas dan bis sekolah akan langsung membawa kalian ke Rumah sakit. Disana kita akan memeriksakan gigi kalian, dan beberapa pemeriksaan kesehatan"

"Aku lebih memilih bersama dengan _Killer-Seo _lebih lama…", keluh Myungsoo yang kini sudah menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Sementara Kyuhyun.

Dia hanya diam sembari melihat ke awan mendung melalui jendela kelas, '_Apa yang sedang Yesungie lakukan sekarang?_'

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat malas di atas tempat tidurnya, matahari sudah terbit padahal Ia merasa barusaja menutup matanya. Yah, barusaja yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah 8 jam yang lalu.

"Yak, ireona. Saatnya kau sekolah~", Sang Ayah, Donghae. Mencoba membangunkan putra semata wayangnya yang terus-terusan menggeliat malas itu.

"Aku malas pergi sekolah, Appa…", Keluh Kyuhyun dengan suara nya yang masih sangat serak. _Efek _bangun tidur yang belum hilang.

"Haih, bagaimana bisa anak Appa malas sekolah, eoh?", Donghae masih berusaha menegakkan badan Putranya, yang jujur saja Ia barusadar jika badan Kyuhyun semakin tinggi sekarang.

"Lagipula hari ini hanya ada pemeriksaan kesehatan. Aku malas, Appa"

Donghae tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, "Berangkat sekolah atau kau akan menyesal nanti, Kyu…."

"memang apa yang akan kusesali dengan tidak datang pemeriksaan kesehatan?"

Donghae menyerah, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun, "Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi, jangan menyesal jika nanti Yesung-mu berkenalan dengan temanmu yang lain"

"Mwo?", Nama Yesung memang selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dan Donghae bahagia karena tahu kelemahan anaknya.

.

Yesung berusaha menampilkan wajah seram dan marah kepada Ayahnya, namun yang masuk ke indera penglihatan Heechul malah wajah _angry bird _merah yang siap menyerang babi musuhnya. Hahaha.

"Appa, kenapa malah tertawa?", Dan wajah _angry bird _itu berganti menjadi _rilakumma _kecil yang sedang mem _poutkan _bibirnya.

"Hanya sebutkan keinginanmu, Sungie. Jangan buat wajah aneh-aneh seperti itu, hahaha"

Yesung mendengus sebal, dengan dua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada Ia memandangi sang Ayah yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa, "Appa, berhenti tertawa dan dengarkan aku"

"ne ne… mwoya? Kau mau apa?"

"Appa… Aku mau sekolah, aku tak mau terlihat bodoh di depan Kyuhyun hyung"

Heechul mengelus sayang pucuk kepala anaknya, "Arraseo, Appa akan carikan guru _private _untukmu"

"Gomawo Appa…", Dengan keras Ia menghambur ke pelukan Ayahnya, tak peduli akan jarum _infuse _yang mengganggu di tangan kirinya, "Appa benar-benar yang terbaik"

"Jadi, wajah _angry bird _itu kau tunjukan hanya untuk satu permintaan?"

Yesung mendengus sebal, bagaimana mungkin wajah marahnya kelihatan seperti _angry bird_? Ck, '_tidak jadi terbaik… ish_', Batinnya kesal dan melepaskan pelukan sang Ayah.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya Appa bekerja", Heechul melirik jam tangannya, "Jangan lupa minum obatmu dan jangan berkeliaran terlalu jauh, arra?"

"Oh~"

"Untuk guru _private _mu, beri Appa waktu 1 minggu. Ok, call?"

"Call"

.

Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada antrian pemeriksaan, karena jalannya yang lelet alhasil Ia berada di urutan kedua terakhir. Beruntung karena Ia bukan yang terakhir, karena Myungsoo ternyata lebih lelet darinya.

"Yak, Kyu. Bukankah rumah sakit ini tempat Ayahmu bekerja?", Tanya Myungsoo, sepertinya mengusir kebosanan. Lagipula, masih ada setidaknya sepuluh siswa lagi yang ada di depan mereka.

"Oh~"

Keadaan hening lagi dan rasa bosan kembali menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Hah, punya sahabat seperti Myungsoo memang terkadang tak terlalu berguna. Dia hanya berbicara saat _mood _nya mengijinkan, tapi suatu ketika dia akan bergerak lincah layaknya cacing kepanasan, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kadang malu untuk mengakuinya sebagai sahabat.

Tapi, seaneh dan se _absurd _apapun Myungsoo, Dia tetaplah sahabat paling setia yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Pernah saat Kyuhyun bangun telat di pagi hari, Myungsoo dengan baiknya mengatakan kepada guru jika Kyuhyun sakit dan besok baru memberikan surat ijin sakitnya.

Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun susah payah mencuri kertas rumah sakit Ayahnya untuk surat ijin itu.

"Kyu, tadi malam aku bermimpi aneh", Sepertinya _mood _berbicara Myungsoo kembali lagi.

"mwonde?"

"Ada cacing besar, dan cacing itu memakan _Killer-Seo_", Lihat bagaimana wajah tampan Myungsoo seakan hilang jika dia sudah bercerita tentang hal yang diluar nalar.

"Kuharap cacing besar itu nyata", _smirk _khas Kyuhyun keluar, sembari membayangkan bagaimana sang cacing melahap Guru yang sudah menjadi musuh seluruh siswa itu.

"Dan, apa kau tahu yang terjadi setelah _Killer-Seo _Saem masuk ke dalam perutnya?"

"Perutnya meledak?"

"Aniyo… Dia memuntahkan _Nenek Tua _itu dan mengatakan jika dia tak suka makan daging wanita renta. Hahahaha", Sebenarnya tak ada yang lucu dengan mimpi aneh Myungsoo, tapi hanya dengan membayangkan seekor cacing membenci Seohyun saem, membuat _mimpi _bodoh itu menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka.

.

Yesung mendorong dengan malas _infuse _yang tergantung indah itu, "Kapan aku bisa melepaskan benda menyebalkan ini dari tanganku?", Keluhnya sembari melirik ke jarum _infuse _yang masih menembus ke kulitnya.

Duduk di deretan kursi kosong sembari melihat lalu lalang manusia di dalam rumah sakit, melihat apasaja yang terjadi di tempat yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung bahkan tak pernah menginjakan kaki ke dalam rumahnya.

Makan, tidur, dan _bermimpi_. Semuanya ia lakukan di tempat ini. Hari-hari bersama _infuse _dan beberapa suster maupun dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya. Yesung bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya duduk di bangku sekolah, karena pendidikan terakhirnya hanyalah jenjang _paud_.

Bosan melihat manusia, Yesung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap matahari yang bertengger lemah di luar, "ini masih selasa", Lirihnya, tiba-tiba Ia merindukan Kyuhyun hyung-nya.

Ia hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun di hari jumat, sabtu dan minggu. Jadi, jangan salahkan Yesung jika Ia mulai merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat Yesung ceria tiap kali kedatangannya. Terutama, _Lolipop _manis yang selalu Kyuhyun sediakan hanya untuk Yesung.

"Hah, berani sekali dokter itu menyuntik pantatku"

"Salahmu sendiri penyakitan, Myung"

Suara berisik dari arah kirinya, membuat Yesung menolehkan kepala dan mendapati dua orang bocah laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Seorang bocah yang memegangi pantatnya dan Yesung tak tahu itu siapa, dan satu bocah lain yang tertawa keras, "Kyuhyun Hyung!", Pekik Yesung riang.

Dan yang dipanggil segera menoleh kearahnya, dan memasang senyum lebar yang cukup mengerikan dimata Myungsoo.

"Yesungieeee", Kyuhyun melebarkan tangannya, seakan ingin memeluk Yesung kecil yang hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ada kegiatan sekolah", Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, Ia tak ingin menceritakan bagaimana Ia ketakutan saat melihat suntikan besar yang diarahkan Dokter ke pantat Myungsoo tadi. Beruntung karena itu Myungsoo, bukan dirinya. Hahaha.

"Yak, Kyu… Kau punya teman wanita juga ternyata"

Alis Kyuhyun berkumpul ditengah saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Myungsoo barusan. Matanya kemudian melirik ke Yesung dengan surai _gelap _yang mulai memanjang dan wajah imut yang membuat semua orang bingung, apakah Yesung seorang perempuan? Atau laki-laki?

"Apa kau pernah mendengar seorang 'wanita' memanggilku 'hyung'?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada sahabat bodohnya. Ck, walaupun Myungsoo tak patut disalahkan, mengingat saat pertama kali melihat Yesung, Kyuhyun juga bingung dengan apa gender Yesung yang sebenarnya.

Mata Myungsoo membulat sempurna, beruntung karena Ia masih terlihat tampan dengan mata sebesar itu, "Namja?", Ucapnya dengan _oktaf _tinggi.

Membuat Yesung sedikit ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyuhyun, "Jaga mulutmu, paboya!", Jangan pura-pura marah Cho Kyuhyun, lagipula kau senang kan karena sekarang Yesung memegang erat lenganmu?

"Hehe, mianhae…. Lalu, ireuhmi mwoya?"

"Ye.. Yesung Imnida", Masih agak ketakutan, tapi Yesung mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk dijabat oleh Myungsoo.

"Jangan takut, sungie. Myungsoo bukan orang jahat"

Yesung hanya mengangguk, dan mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari belakang punggung Kyuhyun, "Ah, neomu kyeopta~", Puji Myungsoo sambil mengusap rambut Yesung, membuat setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun sedikit geram saat melihatnya.

"yak, yak. Jauhkan tangan kotormu. Yesungie itu harus selalu steril", Selanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Myungsoo dari rambut Yesung.

"Kau seperti Ayahnya Yesung saja, Kyu!"

"Mwo?!"

"Hehehe", Kekeh Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Myungsoo hampir bertengkar di depan matanya, "Jadi, Hyung yang tampan adalah teman Kyuhyunie Hyung?"

'_Apanya yang tampan dari wajah stoic itu. ck_', Decak Kyuhyun sebal.

"Ne, myungsoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Myungsoo Hyung atau L Hyung"

.

"Yak yak, kau seharusnya ikut pulang bersama bis sekolah, ck", Sebal Kyuhyun karena Myungsoo lebih memilih mengikutinya dengan Yesung daripada pulang bersama teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain.

"Aku sudah menelfon eomma ku, dan dia bilang akan menjemputku nanti saat pulang kerja"

'_ish, dasar menyebalkan_', Dan disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun tak ingin mengenal Myungsoo sebagai sahabatnya, '_Mengganggu acara berduaanku dengan Yesungie saja_'

"Woah, Yeppeo~", Yesung tak memperdulikan dua manusia yang terus adu mulut dibelakangnya, dia lebih memilih memunguti daun-daun kering yang berguguran di taman belakang Rumah Sakit.

"Yak, Kyu. Apa Yesung itu sakit parah?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa Myungsoo menjadi serba ingin tahu keadaan Yesung-nya, "Yang jelas, itu adalah sebuah penyakit yang tidak bisa cepat penyembuhannya"

"Woah, sepertinya cukup parah. Kasihan sekali adik manis itu, ck"

Yesung berjalan ke Kyuhyun dan myungsoo, kemudian memberikan 1 lembar daun kering kepada Kyuhyun dan 2 lembar daun kering untuk Myungsoo, "Sungie, Kenapa aku cuman dapat 1 dan bocah ini dapat 2?"

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih tampan", Bangga Myungsoo, sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum seakan menyetujui pendapat Myungsoo barusan.

"Kyuhyun hyung, bukankah daun ini terlihat seperti bentuk hati?", Yesung menunjuk ke daun yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun terlanjur sebal jadi Dia hanya meresponse dengan anggukan singkat saja.

'_Cause hyung is the one and only, in my heart_'

.

.

-TBC-

.

.


	4. CHAP 3

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya lucu saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang harusnya menjadi miliknya itu. Tapi, bukannya membangunkan Kyuhyun, Yesung malah asyik mengamati wajah tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung sangat tampan jika tertidur seperti ini"

"Jadi aku tidak tampan saat aku bangun?"

Suara berat Kyuhyun membuat Yesung salah tingkah dan hampir saja melukai tangannya yang masih tertancap jarum _infuse_, beruntung karena Ia masih ingat jika ada _infuse _disana, "Hyung, kau sudah bangun?"

Mata besar itu terbuka dan menatap Yesung yang kini berada di sampingnya, "Oh…", Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang pesakitan Yesung, "Kau sudah selesai belajar?"

"Siwon saem barusaja pulang beberapa saat lalu"

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil lollipop yang sudah Ia siapkan di laci nakas Yesung, membuka bungkus lollipop itu lalu memberikannya kepada Yesung, "sebagai hadiah karena kau belajar dengan baik"

Yesung tersenyum lucu, dan tanpa fikir panjang Ia memasukkan lollipop tadi kedalam mulutnya, "Gamshahamnida, Kyuhyun hyung yang tampan"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah akibat pujian Yesung barusan, ouh. Dibilang tampan oleh namja semanis Yesung, bolehkah Kyuhyun merasa terbang sekarang?

"Eum, Yesungie. Kapan kau ulang tahun?"

"ulang tahunku?", Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, nampak berfikir dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu, "masih lama hyung… Masih bulan agustus Tahun depan. Wae?"

"Aniyo… Aku hanya ingin memberimu kado saja", Kembali Ia mengusap halus surai hitam yang selalu nyaman saat menyentuh telapak tangan nya, "Hanya beritahu aku saat ulang tahunmu sudah dekat. Arra?"

"Lalu, kapan ulang tahun hyung? Aku juga ingin memberikanmu kado…"

"hah, juga masih tahu depan…. Ulang tahunku tanggal 3 februari. Kau harus mengingatnya, arra?"

"Ne, hyung", Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Eum, belakangan ini kenapa Myungsoo Hyung tak datang kesini? Apa dia sakit?"

"ck", Lagi dan lagi, kenapa Yesung selalu menanyakan Myungsoo. Aish, tak tahukah Yesung jika Kyuhyun sebal pada pertanyaan yang membawa-bawa nama 'Kim Myungsoo'?

"Dua minggu ini Ia menjaga Ibunya di rumah sakit"

"Woah, apa penyakit Ibu Myungsoo hyung parah?"

"Molla-eo", Kyuhyun bergidik sebal, "waktu aku masih kelas 2, Myungsoo juga pernah tak masuk kelas berhari-hari untuk menjaga ibunya dirumah sakit"

"Kasihan sekali, Myungsoo hyung", Kim Yesung, kau harusnya sadar jika sepasang _caramel _itu menatap horror kearahmu.

"Myungsoo itu keturunan orang kaya, Kakeknya pemilik perusahaan besar. Tapi sayang, Ayahnya sudah meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil. Dan ibunya juga terus sakit-sakitan", Tapi walaupun sebal, Kyuhyun masih saja melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil, Aku bahkan datang di pemakaman Ayahnya"

"Kasihan sekali hidup Myungsoo hyung….. Dia pasti sendirian sekarang", Sedih Yesung, "Aku masih beruntung, karena Kyuhyun Hyung selalu menemaniku di rumah sakit. Gomawo Hyung"

"eiy eiy eiy, jangan menjadi _mellow _seperti itu, Sungie…. Ck… Kkaja, kita bermain keluar"

.

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menghitung uang koin yang tercecer rapi di atas kasurnya, Dia tata dengan teliti satu persatu uang koin itu, dengan tak lupa menghitung setiap digit nilainya.

"330. 331. 332. 334"

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun terhenti saat tak ada lagi koin tersisa untuk Ia hitung.

"Hah, perjalananku masih panjang", Keluhnya sebal, masih terngiang dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Yesung tadi sore, sebelum Ia pulang ke rumah.

'_**aku ingin punya kura-kura, Hyung**_**'**

'_**Kalau begitu, Hyung akan membelikanmu kura-kura sebagai kado, ok call?**_**'**

'_**call**_**'**

Bahkan hanya mengingat saja mampu membuat senyum terukir jelas di bibir Kyuhyun, "Azza. Bersemangatlah Cho Kyuhyun! Misi menabung untuk kura-kura Yesung! Yosh~!", Gumam Kyuhyun penuh semangat, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Biarpun kalian memenangkan pengadilan, tapi ijinkan aku merawat Kyuhyun disini, Eommonim~ Jebal…"

Suara berat Ayahnya yang berada di ruang keluarga, masuk ke gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun harus rela turun dari kasurnya, dan menghampiri sang Ayah yang ternyata mengobrol lewat saluran telefon.

"Jebal Eommonim, Tolong biarkan Kyuhyun tinggal denganku. Hanya dia yang tersisa untukku disini"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang sedang diperbincangkan oleh Ayahnya, namun melihat dari setiap kalimat yang keluar, sepertinya Ayahnya tengah bertelefon dengan Neneknya, dan itu membahas tentang dirinya-Kyuhyun-

"Arraseo. Jeoseonghamnida, Eommonim. Anda seharusnya memberitahukan alasan utama anda.. jeoseonghamnida. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Kyu-"

Mata Donghae menangkap sang Anak yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya, dan dapat Donghae lihat pancaran –meminta kejelasan- dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, eommonim"

Dan telfon itu ditutup dengan Donghae yang menaruh gagang telfon rumahnya kembali ke tempat, lalu memandangi sang anak yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Mwonde, Appa?", Tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

"Nenekmu sedang sakit, Kyu", Jawab Donghae lemah, dia taruh dua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu kan jika Nenekmu tinggal sendirian di Canada?"

"Oh.. Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "Dia meminta Appa untuk mengirimu kesana. Tinggal bersamanya"

"Shireo~!", Tolak Kyuhyun tegas, dia mungkin masih anak-anak, tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe anak kecil yang akan menurut begitu saja pada apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Dia benci diperintah.

"5 tahun lalu Appa bercerai dari Eomma mu, dan hak asuh untukmu sebenarnya dimiliki oleh Eomma mu"

"Eomma sudah meninggal, dan sekarang hanya tersisa Appa sebagai orang tuaku", Sela Kyuhyun, nampak bulir bening yang siap menetes dari _caramel _indahnya, "Shireo~!"

"Tapi, Nenekmu membutuhkanmu disana, kyu. Temanilah Nenekmu, sampai dia sembuh, arra?"

"Andwae~! Shireo~! SHIREO~!", Pekiknya keras dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Brakk~

Bahkan pintu itupun terbanting secara keras. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia tidak ingin pergi, dan tidak akan pernah ingin pergi. Dia punya kehidupannya disini. Ditempat ini. Hanya disini. Karena hanya ditempat ini ada seorang bernama Yesung yang selalu menanti kedatangannya setiap _weekend _tiba.

"Shireo.. hiks…"

Donghae hanya bisa menunggu di balik pintu, menunggu hingga amarah Kyuhyun teredam dan mereka bisa bercakap dengan kepala dingin sebagai Ayah dan Anak.

"Mianhae, Kyu…."

.

Yesung berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan mata yang menatap ke lantai, menghitung satu demi satu lantai yang Ia injak. Tak jelas apa maksud dari Yesung dengan menghitung lantai itu, Ia hanya melakukannya untuk kesenangan semata.

"35…. 36… 3-", Hitungan Yesung terhenti saat melihat seorang namja kecil yang beberapa hari terakhir tak Ia jumpai. Namja itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek yang dimasukkan kedalam celana pendek selututnya.

"Myungsoo hyung", Sapa Yesung ceria, berharap Myungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk lesu dapat terlihat lebih semangat.

"Yesungie…", Akhirnya Myungsoo tersenyum lemah sembari melihat ke arahnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Yesung dengan _infuse _di tangannya, mencoba duduk di samping Myungsoo.

"Eomma ku sakit, dan Rumah sakit lamanya mentransfer Eomma ke rumah sakit ini"

Muka Yesung sedikit merengut, Ia ingat cerita Kyuhyun kemarin tentang Myungsoo, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi Ia menunjukan wajah cerianya, "Kyuhyun hyung sudah cerita segalanya padaku… Semoga ahjumonie cepat sembuh"

"Gamshahamnida"

"Hyung jangan terus bersedih, akan lebih baik kalau Hyung ke gereja dan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk selalu memberikan kesembuhannya pada Ahjumonie", Nasihat Yesung yang terlihat sangat imut di mata Myungsoo. Pantas saja Kyuhyun terlalu _overprotective _dan memiliki rasa kepemilikan yang berlebihan kepada Yesung.

"Ne ne ne. Hyung mengerti", Dia elus dengan sayang rambut halus Yesung, "Hah, andai saja Hyung punya adik yang imut sepertimu. Pasti tidak akan terasa sesedih ini"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi adik Hyung. Supaya Hyung tidak bersedih lagi"

"Jadi, kita bersaudara sekarang?", Myungsoo memberikan kelingking nya, dan Yesung menyambut kelingking itu dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri. Menyatukan dua kelingking lucu itu dan membuat keduanya tersenyum.

"Hyung harus berjanji tak boleh memasang wajah sedih lagi sekarang, arra?"

"Arraseo, adik manis Hyung…", Myungsoo mencubit gemas pipi tambun Yesung, membiarkan jemarinya bermain di pipi yang sangat menggemaskan itu, "Kau juga, harus rajin minum obat supaya cepat sembuh, ok?"

"Kkeureum-eo. Aku adalah pasien yang paling taat peraturan di rumah sakit ini", Bangga Yesung, kemudian senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

.

Donghae duduk berdua dengan sang Putra, menjadikan meja makan itu penghalang jarak diantara mereka, saling menunggu untuk waktu yang tepat memulai segala-galanya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya, Kyu?", Donghae mengawali, bagaimanapun dia dalam posisi sebagai Ayah disini.

"Shireo, Appa", Jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Berapa kalipun sang Ayah bertanya, Kyuhyun memantapkan untuk terus mengeluarkan kalimat itu saja dari bibirnya.

"Kau tak ingin memikirkannya kembali?", Kyuhyun hanya melengos dan tak lagi memandang mata sang Ayah, dia sudah terlalu mantap dengan keputusan pribadinya, "Kyu… Kau tahu bukan jika Appa tak pernah ingin kau pergi ke tempat Nenekmu?"

"…"

Air mata juga mulai membendung di pupil mata Donghae, jujur saja dia tak rela dengan semua ini. Biarpun Ia tak memiliki hak asuh atas Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya yang semenjak kecil sudah Ia gendong dengan punggungnya sendiri.

"Appa ingin kau tetap disini, melihatmu tumbuh dewasa. Melihatmu tumbuh menjadi Pria tampan yang akan membanggakan Appa suatu hari nanti….", Air mata itu menetes juga. Kyuhyun ikut terharu saat melihat wajah sedih Ayahnya.

"Kenapa Appa mengatakan kalimat itu padaku? Bukankah aku bilang aku tak ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Biarpun kau menolaknya, tapi Keluarga dari Ibumu akan tetap menjemputmu dan membuatmu tinggal bersama Nenekmu….", Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, tak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sedih yang setelah ini hanya akan Ia rasakan sendiri, "… Appa, hanya ingin kau tau bahwa. Rumah ini selalu terbuka dan menanti kepulanganmu kembali, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun melihat punggung sang Ayah yang menjauh dari ruang makan sempit itu, belum pernah Ia melihat Ayahnya menangis setelah perceraiannya dengan sang Ibu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas bagaimana Ayahnya menangis sendirian sembari meminum segala macam _soju _di ruang kerjanya, saat Ibu Kyuhyun memutuskan bercerai dan kembali pulang ke Canada. Kyuhyun tak begitu tahu apa yang membuat orang tuanya berpisah, sampai pada berita kematian Ibunya terdengar. Dan disana….

Kembali sang Ayah menyibukkan dirinya dengan _soju _dan berbagai macam hal yang akan menumbuhkan memorinya tentang sang Istri. Kyuhyun waktu itu hanyalah anak kecil, yang bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Ayahnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali melanjutkan hidupnya seperti seorang pria normal.

Bahkan Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas saat Ia dan Ayahnya menangis bersama di ruang tamu mereka, berdua saja sampai pada titik dimana kesedihan itu tak lagi ada. Dan Ayahnya, Ayah kesayangannya kembali menjadi sesosok dokter tegar yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun bangga.

Kaki kecil Kyuhyun turun dari kursi, melangkah pelan menghampiri sang Ayah yang duduk sendirian di sofa dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Appa…."

"Kyu?"

"Aku akan pergi", Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, Dia tahu jika sang Nenek pasti memaksa sang Ayah untuk membuat Kyuhyun tinggal di Canada, "Hanya sampai Halmeonie sembuh, iya kan?", Tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Oh… Hanya sampai nenekmu kembali sehat"

"Tapi, Appa….", Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Berjanjilah untuk tak minum _soju _saat aku pergi. Karena, aku pergi untuk kembali. Tak seperti Eomma yang pergi selama-lamanya dari hidup kita… Kuharap Appa mengingat itu"

.

Yesung melebarkan matanya saat tadi pagi Ia bangun, dan teryata Kyuhyun sudah ada disana. Berdiri sembari mengamati wajahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri jelas di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Seingat Yesung ini masih hari selasa, dan juga tak ada libur nasional hari ini.

"Hyung, kau bolos sekolah?", Tanya Yesung curiga, tapi Kyuhyun hanya terus menarik tangannya menuju ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Hyung, kau jadi murid tukang bolos sekarang?", Kembali, Yesung bertanya namun Kyuhyun lagi-lagi seakan tak mengindahkan dirinya. Malah Kyuhyun sekarang menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Yesung hampir menabrak punggung Kyuhyun.

"Jjang.. Ini untukmu", Mengambil kura-kura kecil yang ada di dalam keranjang, dan memberikannya kepada Yesung yang masih terdiam dengan matanya yang melebar sempurna. Walaupun jujur saja itu masih terlihat sipit.

"Hyak… kenapa hanya diam? Kau tak suka?", Tanya Kyuhyun heran, reaksi ini bukan reaksi yang Kyuhyun harapkan dari Yesung saat Ia membeli bayi kura-kura ini tadi pagi-pagi sekali bersama sang Ayah.

"Aniyo… kkeunyang…", Yesung mengamati bayi kura-kura lucu yang diam di atas telapak tangan Kyuhyun itu, "Bukankah Hyung berjanji akan membelikannya saat aku ulang tahun?"

"Memang kenapa jika aku belikan sekarang? Kau tidak suka?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, dan mengelus sayang bayi kura-kura yang selalu Ia dambakan untuk menjadi hewan peliharaan itu, "Tentu saja aku suka", Yesung tersenyum, dan.

Cup~

Mengecup pelan pipi kanan Kyuhyun, "Gomawo Hyung… Neomu Gomapta~!"

Dan, pipi berkulit _pale _itu memerah setelah bibir _plum _tipis yang selalu Ia kagumi barusaja mendarat disana. Ah tidak. Kenapa terasa panas sekali padahal sekarang masih musim gugur?

"Yesungie…", lirih Kyuhyun, namun Yesung malah asyik menyentuh-nyentuh kura-kura kecil yang resmi menjadi miliknya itu.

"Hyung… kita belum memberi nama kura-kura ini"

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, tidak ada lagi bibir _plum _Yesung di otaknya. Yah, dia harus menghilangkan semua fikiran tentang betapa hangatnya bibir yang barusaja bersentuhan dengan pipinya itu.

"ddangkkoma?", Tanya Kyuhyun, jujur saja Ia sudah menyiapkan nama semenjak Dia melihat kura-kura itu tadi pagi di toko hewan peliharaan.

"Ah, kyeopta…. Joha-eo Hyung…", Yesung kembali mengelus manja pucuk kepala mungil Ddangkkoma, "Annyeong Ddangie…"

.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa box berisi lollipop dari dalam tas ranselnya. Menata box-box itu ke dalam nakas ranjang Yesung satu demi satu, dan bahkan mengurutkannya dari yang memiliki tanggal kadaluarsa paling cepat.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memberiku lollipop sebanyak itu?", Tanya si manis heran, biasanya Kyuhyun hanya akan memberikan satu atau dua lollipop kepadanya. Karena Kyuhyun yakin jika terlalu banyak lollipop tak baik untuk kesehatan Yesung.

"Ini untuk persediaan. Tenang saja, aku sudah beli yang anti pengawet berbahaya kok", Menutup pintu nakas setelah merasa sudah selesai menaruh semua hal yang mungkin saja dibutuhkan Yesung saat Ia tak ada nanti.

"Tapi kan…. Hyung bisa memberiku saat Hyung datang kesini lagi"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah murung, Dia belum memberitahukan tentang kepergiannya ke Canada untuk menjenguk neneknya, kepada Yesung. Dan jujur saja Kyuhyun bahkan seakan tak ingin memberitahu apapun kepada Yesung. Bagaimana jika Yesung fikir Ia meninggalkannya?

"Sungie….", Tapi, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus memberitahunya. Yah, Ia harus. Lebih cepat diberi tahu, mungkin Yesung akan mengerti dan tak marah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Oh?"

"Sungie, apa kau sudah kuceritakan tentang keluargaku? Maksudku selain Appa…", Cari topik yang benar dan jangan sampai kau mengatakan hal yang salah, Kyu. Yesung tak boleh salah paham disini.

"Aniyo"

"Eum… Jadi, aku memiliki seorang Nenek, dia tinggal di Luar Negri", Hah, bahkan masih sampai topik Nenek saja lidah Kyuhyun sudah kelu, bagaimana nanti jika Ia sudah membahas tentang kepergiannya.

"Woah, Daebak. Dulu di rumah sakit ini juga ada anak yang berasal dari luar negri, Hyung. Dan dia mengajariku bahasa inggris", Dan kenapa Yesung malah membahas hal lain, "Jika Nenek Hyung tinggal diluar negri, berarti Kyunie Hyung juga pintar bahasa inggris. hehehe", Kekeh Yesung, yang terlampau manis untuk dilihat Kyuhyun. Inilah alasan utama kenapa Dia menolak pergi.

"Ne… Eum, jadi….", Menocba menguntai satu demi satu kata yang coba Ia keluarkan, "sekarang nenek ku tinggal sendirian disana, dan Dia jatuh sakit…. Karena itu…"

"Woah, kenapa banyak orang sakit. Ck, kasian sekali Nenek Hyung. Kuharap Ia cepat sembuh"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu, "Eum, sungie… Karena Nenek ku sakit dan sendirian disana, jadi… Ia memintaku untuk menemaninya", Yesung masih diam, sepertinya Dia belum mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun barusan, "Jadi, untuk sementara waktu, aku akan berada di tempat Nenek ku, dan tak bisa bermain disini bersamamu"

"Ne?"

"Ini tidak seperti aku akan selamanya ada disana, Sungie. Hanya, hanya sampai Nenek ku sembuh dari sakitnya, dan aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Bermain bersamamu lagi", Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan sebisanya, namun ekspresi diam Yesung seakan membunuh semua angan untuk tak membuat Yesung marah padanya.

"Jadi, karena itu Hyung memberiku lollipop dan ddangkkoma?", Sedih, hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan hati Yesung sekarang. Dia akan sendirian lagi saat _weekend _seperti dulu.

"Sungie..."

"Tapi, Hyung janji akan kembali, bukan? Kalau begitu tidak masalah"

Kyuhyun menatap menyesal pada wajah manis yang tak seceria tadi pagi saat mereka bertemu, dia tarik Yesung dan membuat badan mungil itu berada di dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Aku akan kembali lagi. Aku janji padamu, tapi berjanjilah untuk terus sehat, arra?"

Air mata Yesung menetes, "Saat hyung kembali, aku janji akan menjadi Yesung yang jauh lebih sehat lagi…"

"Rajin minum obat dan terus belajar. Pokoknya saat aku pulang kau harus sudah bisa membaca hangul", Dengan sayang Ia elus pundak Yesung yang tertutupi pakaian pasien khas Rumah Sakit itu.

'_**Tak tahu lagi kapan aku bisa merasakan hangat yang seperti ini. Mungkinkah esok, lusa, atau entah kapan. Tapi satu hal yang bisa aku janjikan kepadamu, untuk terus mengingat hangatnya pelukan yang kau berikan padaku, seperti saat ini**_'

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

Kyuhyun : Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara, bukan tuk meninggalkanmu tuk selamanya. Aku pasti kan kembali pada dirimu….. #Kyudad lagi sing a song. #plakk

Jangan gampar Author karena lagi sakit gigi sekarang. Huhuhu.

BTW, Saya baru ngoreksi lagi dan ternyata yg di prolog itu ada _typo _soal umur Kyuhyun sama Yesung.

Jadi, disini Yesung sama Kyuhyun itu umurnya jarak 2 tahun, Kyuhyun yang lebih tua. Ok, sekian.

D-2 Sebelum mommy cabe kameback.


	5. CHAP 4

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Satu Detik, berubah menjadi satu menit. Menit menit yang berlalu berganti dengan jam, lalu berubah menjadi hari.

Satu hari dua hari menjadi satu minggu dan kini 3 bulan terlah berlalu. Bukan sebuah waktu yang cepat untuk seorang namja mungil yang duduk diam di deretan kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan menggendong kura-kura kecil bersamanya.

Tak lagi ada _infuse_ yang menancap di kulit ari tangannya, hanya sebuah gelang coklat dengan berbahan daun keringlah yang kini menghiasi lingkaran tangan mungil itu.

'_sungie, daun kering yang dulu kau berikan padaku. Sudah aku ubah menjadi gelang ini. Berjanjilah kau akan memakainya hingga aku pulang, arra?_'

Dan senyuman itu merekah kala bayangan si pemberi gelang kembali mengisi alam bawah sadarnya, mengingat bagaimana pertemuan terakhir mereka 3 bulan yang lalu. Mengingat janji si pemberi gelang untuk segera pulang setelah urusannya di Luar Negri selesai.

Yah… segera pulang.

"Kyu hyung, aku merindukanmu lagi hari ini"

Segera pulang yang diinginkan Yesung –si namja kecil- adalah satu atau dua hari lagi. Namun, kata hari itu sepertinya telah berubah menjadi bulan dan Yesung tak lagi ingin menghitung hingga 'kata tahun' terucap di penantiannya.

"_ddangie_, apa kau juga mulai merindukan Kyuhyunie hyung?"

Berbicara pada kura-kura pemberian Kyuhyun mungkin tak banyak membantu, tapi Yesung tetap suka melakukannya. Setidaknya dengan seperti ini, rasa rindu itu sedikit terobati. Berharap suara _baritone _indah itu akan hadir lagi di gendang telinganya saat bangun esok hari.

Tapi harapan tinggalah harapan. Seberapa besarpun Yesung berharap, Kyuhyun hyung-nya tak juga datang dan menjemputnya untuk pergi bermain seperti dulu.

_Siluet _namja bersurai gelap yang barusaja melangkah keluar dari Ruang Operasi, membuat Yesung menaruh _ddangkkoma_ kembali ke _aquarium_ kecilnya. Dia pandangi namja tampan yang sudah seperti kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan tertegun.

"Myungsoo hyung…", Lirihnya parau tatkala melihat Myungsoo yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Yesung baca. Apakah sebuah hal buruk terjadi?

Tak ingin terlalu kalut dalam pertanyaan di dalam otaknya, Yesung mengambil langkah maju dan menghampiri Myungsoo yang kini sudah terduduk dengan bahu yang menyandar pada dinding biru rumah sakit. Kepala tertunduk dan kedua kaki ditekuk dengan tangan yang melingkarinya.

"Hyung… gwaenchana?", Tanya Yesung yang kini berjongkok di depan Myungsoo –sang objek yang seakan tak punya tenaga lagi bahkan hanya untuk duduk dengan tegap-

Dia tegakkan wajahnya, melihat Yesung yang kini memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya disertai dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat, "Yesungie…. Sekarang kita sama, hanya saja kau lebih beruntung dariku"

Yesung masih kecil dan tak terlalu bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Myungsoo, "apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

Myungsoo menaruh tangannya di pucuk kepala Yesung, mengelus surai _black _itu dengan sayang sekaligus mencoba menahan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ini terlalu berat untuk ditanggung oleh Myungsoo yang bahkan belum genap berusia 11 tahun.

"Eommaku… Dia sudah meninggal", Kata itu akhirnya terucap, dan Yesung hanya bisa memberikan pelukan pada bocah yang lebih tua. Yesung sudah sangat berpengalaman untuk hal seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga Ibunya meninggal saat Yesung bahkan belum genap berusia 2 tahun.

"Hyung uljimma, _ahjummonie _tak akan pergi ke surga dengan senyuman jika Hyung seperti ini", Itu adalah kalimat yang Yesung ingat telah diucapkan oleh Nenek nya untuk sang Ayah saat Ibu Yesung meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tak menangis karena aku sedih. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia karena Eomma tak lagi menanggung rasa sakit dan bisa hidup bahagia di dalam surga"

'_Memberikan rasa sayang pada seseorang dengan usia pendek, disitulah kau harus bersiap saat Ia pergi jauh lebih cepat dibanding orang lain. Jika kau tak bisa menahannya, maka lebih baik jika kau kubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam_'

.

~ **10 Years Later **~

.

Berjalan dengan _arrogant_ melewati _pintu kedatangan luar negri_. Koper besar di tangan kanan dan ransel _biru _menggantung indah di belakang punggung lebarnya. Tak lupa kacamata hitam yang serasi dengan setelan hem kotak-kotak yang dilipat separuh di bagian tangan dan celana pendek selutut yang dipadukan dengan _converse _ber-merk.

Hah, tidak salah jika pemuda tinggi bersurai _dark-brown _itu kerap kali menarik perhatian orang. Dengan _style _kekinian khas _K-Idol _yang sudah pasti banyak digandrungi kaum muda jaman sekarang. Dan ditambah dengan wajah tampan yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam ber-_tag _'Y-Style' itu.

"Appa", Ujarnya dengan suara _baritone _khas yang sudah pasti berhasil menggugah hati seluruh wanita yang mendengarnya. Sayangnya, orang yang beruntung mendengar suara itu adalah seorang Pria paruh baya yang tengah asyik menyesap _coffee _sembari membaca Koran.

Pria paruh baya itu menaruh korannya, mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Pria muda tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada.

"Appa, kau tak mengenali anakmu sendiri?!"

Akhirnya kacamata hitam itu terbuka dan meng-ekspose wajah tampan dengan kulit pucat _khas Asia Timur_. Membuat si Pria paruh baya tadi hampir menyemburkan _coffee _nya.

"Kyu? Kau Kyuhyun Anakku?!"

"Aish~", Desis si tampan-Kyuhyun-

"Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun anakku?"

"Appa, jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti itu. ck", Decaknya dan memakai kembali kacamata hitam kebanggaannya, "3 Tahun lalu kau berkunjung dan kau sudah lupa rupa anakmu?"

Donghae hanya memasang senyum tak berdosanya, "3 Tahun lalu kau tak setinggi ini, Kyu. Ckckck, bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Appa"

"Itu karena aku tumbuh", Kyuhyun kembali menjinjing kopernya, berjalan berdua bersama sang Ayah yang jujur saja sudah mulai ditumbuhi keriput di bagian wajahnya, "Chankkaman, Appa", Dua pasang langkah kaki itu terhenti.

"Wae?"

Mata Kyuhyun mencari ke sekitar, berusaha menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya sudah kembali dari kamar mandi sekarang, "Sungjongie… Aku meninggalkannya di kamar mandi tadi"

"Mwo?!"

.

Namja berkulit putih itu nampak mencari-cari sesuatu, berkali-kali Ia mengedarkan pandangannya tapi Objek yang dicarinya tak juga ketemu, "Ish, berani sekali Kyukyu hyung meninggalkanku. Aish~", Desisnya sebal.

Sudah hampir 15 menit dia berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar mandi, berharap Kyuhyun akan datang dan tak membiarkannya sendirian seperti bocah yang hilang dari orang tuanya seperti ini. Sungjong berjanji akan mengkutuk hyung nya itu jika Ia tak segera datang sekarang.

"Haruskah aku pergi dari sini? Mencoba mencari Hyung diluar?", Pertimbangannya. Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus berdiri seperti anak aneh disini.

Beruntung karena _signage _yang terpasang tak hanya memakai huruf hangul, bisa gila Sungjong jika tak ada tulisan _berbahasa inggris _di _signage _itu.

Bruk~

"Ouch~"

"Ah, _sorry_", Sesal Sungjong, karena sibuk melihat arah _signage, _Ia jadi tak memperhatikan jalan dan alhasil Ia bertubrukan dengan seorang. _Yeoja? _Atau _namja?_ Molla, Sungjong tak yakin dengan _gender _dari manusia yang ditabraknya. Yang jelas, Ia merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah karena membuat orang itu terjatuh.

"_are you alright_?", belasan tahun hidup di _Canada _tentu saja membuat Sungjong menjadi _broken korea_, jadi daripada Ia salah mengucapkan pelafalan korea, akan lebih baik jika Ia menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Ne….", Suaranya _husky_, dapat Sungjong simpulkan jika manusia dihadapannya ini adalah seorang namja. Ah, tapi jujur saja, namja itu sangat manis.

"Apakah tidak ada yang sakit? Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Namja itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk, "Ne, lagipula aku juga salah saat berjalan tadi"

"_No, it's my fault_…. Aku seharusnya lebih fokus lagi", Sungjong masih merasa bersalah, "sorry, I am really sorry. Aku mencari pintu keluar dan tak sengaja menabrakmu"

"Kau hanya perlu lurus saja dan ikuti _railing _ini", Namja itu sedikit membantu Sungjong, sepertinya dia orang yang baik.

"Ah, _thank you_. Kau benar-benar baik kan? Tak ada yang sakit?"

Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk, "kkeureom…", Dan membungkuk lalu melangkah pergi.

Dapat Sungjong lihat tangan berjemari kecil si namja manis, yang sesekali memegang punggungnya, "Hah, aku yakin dia masih sakit. ck", Saat Sungjong membalik badannya, yang Ia lihat adalah dada bidang dari seseorang yang sudah Ia cari sedari tadi, "Hyung~! Berani sekali kau meninggalkanku!", Bentaknya pada sang Hyung yang tak menunjukan wajah bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku bosan, kau terlalu lama di kamar mandi, ck", Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika kata 'minta maaf' yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Yak, siapa gadis itu? Kau menyukainya, hah?", Dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada si namja manis yang tadi ditabrak oleh Sungjong.

"Jaga mulutmu~! Ish~", Desis Sungjong.

"Hah, Sungjongie ternyata semakin cantik saja, oh~", Suara Donghae menginterupsi pertengkaran saudara sepupu itu.

"Samchon~!"

Pluk~!

Masih kesal memang, tapi rasa kesal itu untuk Kyuhyun, berbeda soal dengan Donghae –Paman kesayangannya- memeluk Donghae dengan sayang seperti Ia memeluk Ayahnya sendiri.

"Dasar manja~", Gerutu Kyuhyun, dengan sesekali Ia mencuri pandang pada namja manis –dalam versi Kyuhyun, seorang yeoja- yang tadi bersama Sungjong.

.

"Jongwoonie, kenapa dengan punggungmu?"

"Gwaenchana Hyung.. Kkaja, aku sudah lapar"

.

Melempar dengan sembarangan tas ransel yang sudah hampir 10 jam menggantung di punggungnya itu, lalu menidurkan badan yang sudah sangat lelah akibat penerbangan panjang yang Ia tempuh dari _Canada_. Setidaknya dengan berbaring seperti ini, Ia menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

"Kyukyu hyung, kau tak ingin makan? Samchon sudah menunggu kita di bawah~", Suara sungjong menginterupsi kegiatan bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela duduk dan melepas kancing hem nya.

"5 menit lagi aku turun", Ujarnya agak keras, mengingat Sungjong berada di luar pintu kamar.

"Okay.."

Dan langkah kaki kecil menuruni tangga adalah hal selanjutnya yang dapat didengar Kyuhyun, segera Ia berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan memakai sembarang kaos yang sepertinya masih baru dan sudah pasti ini dibelikan oleh sang Ayah.

Lagipula, Kyuhyun masih terlalu malas untuk membereskan baju-baju di dalam kopernya.

Selesai berganti pakaian Ia memutuskan untuk turun dan ikut menikmati makan malam bersama dengan sang Ayah dan si berisik Sungjong. Hah, bahkan baru sampai _dashboard _saja Kyuhyun sudah bisa mendengar suara _cempreng _Sungjong dengan bahasa _broken korea _nya.

"akhirnya si pemalas turun juga", Itu Sungjong dan Kyuhyun terlalu lelah untuk meladeninya. Segera Ia ambil kursi yang berseberangan dengan sungjong, dan mulai menyantap nasi serta lauk yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang Ayah.

"Woah, aku rindu masakan korea"

"Hah, padahal Appa beli makanan cepat saji barusan"

"Tetap saja ini _made in Korea_", Mulut Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan berbagai lauk, hah. Hanya berharap saja jika perutnya tak tambah membuncit selepas makan malam ini.

"Ah, sesuai keinginan mu. Appa sudah mendaftarkanmu di _**SOPA**_, bersama dengan Sungjong"

Kyuhyun dan Sungjong hanya mengangguk singkat, terlalu terbawa oleh rasa makanan yang sudah lama tak menghinggapi lidah mereka itu.

"Kalian berdua bisa mulai sekolah dari hari senin minggu depan. Bertepatan dengan semester baru"

"Gomapta Samchon. Samchon jjang~!", Puji Sungjong, "Ah, karena sangat bodoh Kyukyu hyung sempat tinggal kelas dan akhirnya sekarang Ia masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. kekeke"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Yak, aku tak tinggal kelas dan aku tidak bodoh", Decaknya sebal, namun Sungjong tak terlalu peduli, menggoda kakak keponakannya itu sangat menyenangkan, lagipula Kyuhyun tak akan memukul Sungjong karena ada Donghae sekarang.

"Saat pertama kali sampai di _Canada_ Hyung tak langsung pergi sekolah dan malah mengambil kursus bahasa. Itu artinya kau bodoh Hyung"

"Ish, dasar bocah ini. Ck, menyebalkan sekali"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar kalian berdua", Lerai Donghae, "Sungjong ada di kelas 1-3 sementara Kyuhyun di kelas 2-4. Kalian harus ingat kelas itu, arra?"

"Ne Appa"

"_of course, samchon_"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menaruh sumpitnya, "Appa… Kau masih bekerja di rumah sakit yang dulu?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan memandangi sang Ayah yang jujur saja masih ingin menikmati makan malamnya.

Donghae mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun ini akan kemana, hah. Dia sudah sangat mengerti bahkan semenjak di tahun pertama kepindahan Kyuhyun ke _Canada_, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu memaksa untuk segera pulang ke Korea, "Ne… Wae, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang dengan Ayahnya, "Apakah dia masih ada disana?", Tanyanya lugas, dan Kyuhyun yakin Ayahnya mengerti siapa 'dia' yang Kyuhyun maksud. Dan sepertinya hanya Sungjong disana yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua namja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Aniyo… Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, 8 tahun yang lalu"

"Apakah dia sudah sembuh? Dan kenapa Appa baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

Donghae tak lagi bernafsu untuk makan, seperti Kyuhyun Ia menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja, sepertinya acara makan malam berubah menjadi perbincangan Ayah dan anak untuk sekarang, "Jika kuberitahu sejak dulu, kau mungkin akan merengek pulang dan meninggalkan nenekmu disana"

Kyuhyun ingin mendengus, tapi memang yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya tidak salah sama sekali, "Jadi, apakah dia sudah sembuh?"

"Aniyo", Menyeruput pelan air putih yang sudah di tuang ke dalam gelas, "Dokter Kim dipindah tugas ke Pulau Jeju, karena itu Ia juga pindah ke rumah sakit di Jeju"

"Bukankah Appa dokternya? Kenapa Appa membiarkannya pindah ke rumah sakit lain?"

"Disana menggunakan pengobatan herbal, Kyu. Dan aku yakin itu bagus untuk perkembangan kesehatannya. Lagipula Dia juga butuh dekat dengan Ayahnya", Cukup logis memang, namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun tak menyukai keputusan itu.

"Apakah kau tahu dimana alamatnya sekarang, Appa?"

"Aku tahu dimana Dokter Kim ditempatkan, tapi aku tak pernah tahu dimana mereka tinggal"

Ada satu hal yang entah mengapa mulai menjalari fikiran Kyuhyun, "Jika aku ada saat itu, apakah mungkin dia akan tetap pergi?"

"Kkeusae…."

"Samchon, Hyung. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?", Interupsi Sungjong yang mulai terganggu dengan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Memperbincangkan sesuatu yang Ia tak tahu, membuat Sungjong sebal saja.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, anak kecil", Dan Kyuhyun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan makan malamnya yang masih tersisa.

"Hah, seperti dia sudah tua saja", Gerutu Sungjong lagi dan lagi, dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keponakan manisnya itu. Namun sesekali Ia mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun yang kini duduk sendirian sembari mengganti _channel _televisi secara random.

.

'_Jika aku tak pergi saat itu, mungkinkah kau menetap disini?_'

.

Menatap dirinya yang sudah dibalut dengan seragam SMU khas _SOPA (School Of Performance Art)_ di depan cermin tinggi yang menampilkan kesempurnaan seorang Pria. Tubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan, dan tak lupa dengan perut agak buncitnya. Ups. Sebaiknya tak kita bahas itu.

"Kyukyu Hyung… _faster_. _I don't wanna be late_", Teriak Sungjong, sepertinya dari lantai satu. Ck, dan tentu saja dengan suara cempreng yang berhasil merusak _mood _pagi Kyuhyun.

"Hah, bocah itu berisik sekali", Gerutunya sebal sembari mengambil ransel yang tadi sudah Ia isi dengan beberapa buku, menatap dirinya terakhir kali di depan cermin sebelum berjalan keluar dan menyusul si cerewet sungjong.

"Kau berdandan seperti wanita~!", Olok Sungjong saat melihat Kyuhyun yang barusaja menuruni tangga, tentu saja dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara disini!", Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah kejamnya, "Setidaknya aku tak memiliki wajah kewanitaan~!", Jujur saja, jika masalah olok-mengolok mereka berdua memang rajanya, tidak salah memang jika kadang orang mengira mereka bersaudara kandung. Mengingat betapa dua bibir itu sangat lihai dalam menjawab olokan orang.

"Dan setidaknya wajahku awet muda. Tidak seperti paman-paman seperti wajahmu", Jangan berharap olokan ini berakhir. Tidak sampai keduanya lelah, atau ada penengah diantara mereka.

"Kalian sudah siap? Akan kuantar sampai halte bus", Beruntung karena Donghae datang dan adu mulut itupun berakhir. Dilanjutkan dengan suasana sepi karena keduanya saling diam saat berada di dalam mobil. Dan Donghae sendiri tidak membantu karena Ia fokus menyetir.

"Samchon, apa kami belum dapat _name tag_?", Tanya Sungjong, cukup bosan sepertinya Ia berdiam diri.

"Sekolah bilang kalian dapat _name tag _dua minggu lagi. Maafkan aku, kurasa karena aku telat mendaftarkan kalian", Sesal Donghae, dan disaat itu pula mobilnya sudah sampai di halte bus, "Bus sekolah kalian akan datang 5 menit lagi"

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil, tanpa menyapa atau memberi salam pada sang Ayah. Sepertinya percakapan tadi malam masih mempengaruhinya. Sungjong menyusul setelah mengecup pipi paman kesayangannya itu.

"Hati-hati selama disekolah", Ucapan terakhir Donghae sebelum mobilnya tancap gas dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungjong, bersama dengan beberapa siswa yang berseragam sama seperti mereka.

"Kyukyu hyung, kenapa tatapan mereka menyeramkan sekali?", Bisik Sungjong, yang barusaja sadar jika berpasang-pasang mata sesekali melirik kearahnya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu saja sadar, dia terlalu menyadari aura kelaki-lakiannya yang selalu bisa menarik perhatian orang. Wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi adalah dua dari kelebihan yang sangat mencolok di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, bocah. _Keep cool and handsome_", Ingin rasanya Sungjong menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Aish, memiliki Hyung dengan rasa percaya diri setinggi Kyuhyun memang sangat menyebalkan. Walaupun Sungjong mengakui jika wajah Kyuhyun tergolong tampan untuk ukuran anak sesusianya. Dan tentu saja. Tanpa operasi plastik.

.

Bus sekolah mereka sampai tepat 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, disusul dengan dua bus lain yang datang dengan jarak waktu lima menit tiap bus nya.

"Kyukyu hyung, kau sudah tahu letak kelasmu?", Sungjong dan Kyuhyun barusaja keluar dari Ruang Guru untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen kepindahan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku melihatnya tadi, saat kita mencari tempat ini", Jawab Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas kedalam ransel besarnya.

"Aku juga sudah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hyung… annyeong~", Hah, jika tidak dalam mode cerewet, Sungjong itu termasuk manis juga.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun searah dengan Sungjong, cuma dia heran saja kenapa Sungjong berlari duluan. Ck, lagipula berjalan sendirian seperti ini cukup menenangkan, cukup sudah perusak _mood _bernama Lee Sungjong yang sudah menghancurkan paginya.

"Jadi ini _Lab _music?", Membaca tulisan yang dipasang di atas pintu, Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan hitamnya, "masih ada 5 menit sebelum jam kelas dimulai"

Kretek~

Dengan berani Ia membuka pintu berbahan jati asli itu, membiarkan pasokan cahaya masuk lebih banyak ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai alat musik.

_Ting ting ting ting ting ting_

_Ting ting ting… ting… ting…_

Itu suara piano, berasal dari bagian paling ujung ruangan dengan seorang namja bersurai raven yang memainkannya dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya cukup mengilhami bait demi bait not piano yang dipencetnya.

Kyuhyun tahu lagu ini, _over the rainbow_. Adalah sebuah lagu yang cukup menyenangkan untuk didengarkan oleh gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Setidaknya mampu menumbuhkan _mood _baik yang tadi sudah dirusak oleh Sungjong.

Ia menutup matanya, hah. Lagu itu terlalu indah untuk dimainkan.

Tapi kemudian iringan not itu berhenti dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, dapat Kyuhyun lihat namja si pemain piano tadi yang memasang ransel di punggung dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?", Suara Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu hampir terjingkat karena keterkejutannya.

Si namja tadi hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dengan cengo', "sudah waktunya masuk kelas", Jawabnya sembari berjalan mendekat ke Kyuhyun, "Kau juga harus masuk kelas. Annyeong~", Senyum yang membuat mata sipitnya menghilang, membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak untuk sesaat. Dan disaat Kyuhyun sadar, namja yang ternyata berwajah manis itu sudah berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

'_Yesungie….._', adalah satu nama yang terukir di dalam hatinya.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Jujur aja saya hampir nggak ada waktu untuk update fanfic ini, 3 minggu lagi udah pengumpulan tugas-tugas akhir kuliah dan bener-bener hectic banget. Awalnya mau update kalau kuliah udah libur, tapi nggak tega juga biarin nih fanfic terhambur gitu aja. Alhasil karena saya capek nugas, saya gunakan waktu buat update fanfic. Semoga memuaskan.

Untuk the church boy, jika saya bisa menyisihkan waktu lagi, saya janji akan update.


	6. CHAP 5

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti tatkala papan tulisan kelas '2-4' berhasil ditangkap oleh _caramel _indahnya. Mencoba melihat kedalam kelas melalui jendela kaca yang mampu menampilkan bagaimana murid-murid di dalam tengah fokus menatap ke depan.

'_mungkinkah sudah ada guru?_', Batin Kyuhyun bertanya. Ia beranikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok~ Tok~

Srek~

Dan membukanya setelah mendapat ijin dari Namja paruh baya yang berdiri di depan meja sembari menatap nanar pada Kyuhyun, "Jeoseonghamnida, saya terlambat", Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengutuk namja manis si pemain piano yang membuat _fokus _nya hilang tadi. Tapi namja itu terlalu manis untuk mendapat kalimat kasar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau murid baru itu?", Tanya sang _Saem_, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Kyuhyun, "Aku tadi mencarimu"

"Saya salah jalan, _saem_", Bohong di hari pertama sekolah baru. Benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun.

"_gwaenchana_. Kemarilah, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu", Kyuhyun berdiri di samping namja paruh baya yang dapat Ia isnyalir sebagai wali kelasnya.

"Kyuhyun imnida, _bangapseumnida_", Memperkenalkan diri memang bukan gayanya, beruntung karena Kyuhyun memiliki wajah tampan yang berhasil memikat gadis-gadis teman sekelasnya itu. Dan tentu saja membuat iri para namja.

"Cha~ Kyuhyun pindahan dari _Canada_, jadi kuharap kalian membantunya beradaptasi di sekolah ini, arra?"

"Ne _saem_", Jujur saja itu terlalu berisik, namun Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya menaruh _image _baik di hari pertamanya sekolah tidak buruk juga.

"Kursi di depan Eunhyuk masih kosong. Kau duduk disana saja, Kyu", Membungkuk pada yang lebih tua sebelum berlalu menuju ke satu-satunya kursi kosong di dalam kelas.

"Ya, Eunhyuk imnida", Namja bersenyum gusi dengan tampang yang menurut Kyuhyun menyerupai _ehem_. Monyet. Memberikan tangan kanan padanya, ingin bersalaman sepertinya.

"Aku Kyuhyun", Jawab Kyuhyun dingin, tapi Ia tetap mengambil jabatan tangan Eunhyuk.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir dan jam istirahat pertama pun dimulai, Eunhyuk-biarpun berwajah aneh dan kelakuannya _selaras _dengan wajahnya. Tapi menurut Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang dibawa berkeliling oleh Eunhyuk, memperkenalkan beberapa tempat di sekolahnya. Bahkan, Eunhyuk juga memperkenalkan ketiga sahabat dekatnya pada Kyuhyun – Changmin, Kang in, Suho-

Dan pemberhentian terakhir mereka adalah kantin. Karena Suho yang terus merengek akan cacing di perutnya yang mulai _menggonggong _minta diisi.

"Kangin-ah, kau tak makan?", Tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Kang in yang hanya memesan segelas jus.

"Dia sedang diet, asal kau tahu", Timpal Changmin dengan nada menyindir, beruntung karena Kang In mencoba sabar dan lebih memilih untuk menganggap ucapan Changmin sebagai angin lalu.

"Kau masih mengejar Kim Jong Woon?", Suho yang barusaja datang bersama Kyuhyun, tentu saja dengan piring penuh nasi dan lauk.

"Dan bersiap mati untuk yang kedua kalinya di tangan L sunbaenim", Kembali Changmin menyindir, yang ditambahi dengan tawa keras dari Suho dan Eunhyuk. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sembari menikmati makanannya. Jujur saja Dia masih bingung dengan hal-hal yang dibicarakan 4 orang itu.

"Aku tidak segila itu, dan Aku masih ingin berumur panjang. Setidaknya, Appa masih berharap aku meneruskan Kedai Ramennya setelah lulus nanti"

"Yak! sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?", Rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun tumbuh seiring dengan kerasnya tawa Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Changmin. Ayolah, Kyuhyun juga ingin tertawa bersama mereka. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun patung diantara 4 manusia, bukan begitu?

"Singkat cerita, Kang in menyukai seorang namja bernama Kim Jong Woon. Dia _hoobae _kita dan juga Ketua dari Team _Drama Musical_", Eunhyuk yang mulai bisa meredakan tawanya memulai cerita. Sementara Suho dan Changmin masih cekikikan dan tak menyadari betapa Kang In ingin _memakan _mereka hidup-hidup sekarang.

"Apakah cintamu di tolak, Kang In-ah?", Tanya Kyuhyun langsung kepada si Pelaku.

"Lebih buruk dari itu", Kang In mengusap rambut belakangnya dengan frustasi, "Pertama Kim Jong Woon menolakku, dan yang terakhir, aku hampir dibuat mati oleh Kakak nya"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena memaksa Jongwoon, walaupun harus aku akui jika Jongwoon memang sangat manis. Hah, jika saja L Sunbaenim tak selalu berada di sekelilingnya", Changmin ikut berandai-andai. Membuat Kyuhyun penasaran, namja seperti apa Kim Jong Woon itu hingga bisa membuat temannya yang sekelas Kim Kang In bertekuk lutut.

"Yak lihat, mereka datang!", Eunhyuk dengan takut-takut mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh kekar Kang In. telunjuknya mengarah pada 6 orang namja berseragam sama dengannya yang barusaja masuk ke dalam Kantin.

"siapa mereka?", Tanya Kyuhyun heran, pada Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"bisakah aku sebut, mereka _Kingka_ di sekolah ini?", Bisik Changmin, mengingat enam namja itu kini duduk di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun mengamati bagaimana gadis-gadis seakan terhipnotis oleh ke-enam orang itu, bahkan mereka melupakan makanan yang masih tersisa banyak, dan lebih memilih mengabadikan _moment _ke-enam pangeran yang kini duduk di tempat dimana 'hanya mereka ber-enam yang boleh duduk disana'

"Apa yang salah dengan sekolahan di Seoul_?!_", Lirih Kyuhyun, miris. Baginya _Kingka_, Geng, atau apalah itu namanya. Hanya seperti mainan anak Sekolah Dasar. Tak Ia sangka jika hal-hal gila seperti ini masih ada di Sekolah Tinggi.

"Kau lihat namja yang memegang kamera DSLR itu?", Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk atas kalimat Changmin, entah mengapa Kyuhyun teringat akan teman lamanya –Myungsoo- saat melihat namja yang kini menjadi sorotannya dengan Changmin, "Dia L Sunbaenim. Ketua dari mereka ber-enam"

Myungsoo itu _freak _dan tak pernah terfikir dalam hidup Kyuhyun jika Myungsoo akan menjadi Ketua dari sesuatu yang kalian sebut sebagai GENG. Biarpun wajah mereka mirip, tapi Kyuhyun yakin jika si L dan Myungsoo adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Kenapa dia harus menjadi Ketua _Kingka_, dengan wajah setampan itu?"

"Karena wajah tampannya lah Ia menjadi Ketua mereka", Timpal Changmin dengan cepat, "si wajah _hamster _itu namanya Sunggyu Sunbaenim, dan itu Woohyun, Howon, Dongwoo, dan Sungyeol Sunbaenim", Jujur saja Kyuhyun tak terlalu tertarik atas pengenalan Changmin pada enam _Kingka _sekolahnya.

"Selain tampan, mereka juga kaya…. Kau pernah dengan drama _Boys over flower_? Kurasa mereka berenam adalah bentuk nyata dari drama itu", Eunhyuk menambahi. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat. Sesekali Ia melirik pada namja yang fokus pada kamera DSLR nya.

'_Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat Kim Myungsoo di saat seperti ini_'

.

.

"Jongwoonie, apakah disana kantinnya?", Sungjong menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan dimana banyak siswa keluar masuk dengan beberapa menenteng makanan kecil.

"Oh~", Jongwoon menjawab dengan anggukan imutnya, "Kau sudah lapar? Kkaja, kita makan", Dan menarik Sungjong untuk masuk ke dalam kantin.

Singkat cerita, Jongwoon adalah teman sekelas Sungjong. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungjong karena Jongwoon adalah orang yang sama, yang kemarin bertabrakan dengannya di Bandara. Karena keduanya sama-sama banyak bicara. Alhasil mereka berteman sekarang. Sungjong bahkan sudah menceritakan tentang seluruh Keluarganya pada Jongwoon.

"Oh, itu sepertinya Hyungku~!", Mata bulat Sungjong menangkap Kyuhyun yang bercanda di kantin dengan beberapa namja. Sepertinya teman barunya.

Jongwoon yang awalnya ingin mengantri makanan, malah ditarik Sungjong menuju ke namja yang Jongwoon ketahui bernama Kyukyu –cukup aneh, namun Ia mengingat dengan pasti bagaimana Sungjong bercerita tentang Kyukyu Hyung nya-

"Kyukyu Hyung~~", Sapa Sungjong saat Dia sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat adik sepupu cerewet nya itu, "Woah, tak kusangka kau sudah membuat banyak teman, Hyung….. _chareseo_"

"wah, siapa namja ceria ini, Kyu?", Eunhyuk, terlihat tertarik pada Sungjong dengan senyum cerianya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyung… Lee Sungjong Imnida, _bangapseumnida_", Kyuhyun hanya berdecih ngeri melihat Sungjong yang _sok _manis di depan teman-temannya. Dan Lihat betapa mata Eunhyuk seakan memancarkan sinar saat melihat Sungjong.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil _castle bell_", Dan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Kyukyu Hyung, lihat. Aku juga punya teman baru", Dengan tanpa perasaan Sungjong menyeret lengan Jongwoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakangnya. Dan kehadiran Jongwoon tentu saja membuat suasana ceria berubah canggung, terutama kepada Kangin.

"Annyeonghaseyo", Sapa Jongwoon dengan senyum manisnya, dan membuat Kyuhyun ingat jika Jongwoon adalah namja yang sama yang tadi pagi Ia lihat di ruang _music, _"Jongwoon Imnida, Sunbaenim"

_Tidak salah jika Kangin menggila. Dia memang sangat manis_

Fikiran macam apa itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sadar Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, "Kyuhyun Imnida", Woah, dan itu adalah suara terhalus yang pernah Ia keluarkan. Bahkan Ia tak sehangat itu saat berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk tadi pagi.

"Kyuhyun?", Jongwoon mengulangi nama yang di dengarnya, "Ah, Kyuhyun Sunbaenim pasti Kakak yang sedari tadi diceritakan oleh Lee Sungjong", _Dan harusnya aku sadar jika tak hanya Dia yang memiliki nama itu._

"Aku berharap Dia tak menceritakan hal buruk tentangku"

"Seperti kau pernah melakukan hal baik saja, Hyung", Timpal Sungjong sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jongwoonie?", Suara itu, suara yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk, Kangin, Suho, serta Changmin merinding. L sudah berdiri disana, tepat disamping Jongwoon, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar akan kedatangan L sebelumnya.

"L hyung, kau disini juga? Aku hanya ingin makan bersama teman baruku, Sungjong", Jawab Jongwoon dengan senyum terbaiknya. Tak seperti empat manusia lain yang rasanya sudah ingin menjauh dari L secepat yang mereka bisa.

L melirik sekilas ke si namja yang dipanggil adiknya dengan nama Sungjong itu. _Cukup cantik_¸ "Sudah hyung katakan untuk tak makan sembarangan", Ujarnya manis dan hangat, cukup heran juga Kangin, Eunhyuk, Suho, dan Changmin jika L ternyata bisa semanis itu jika di depan adiknya-Jongwoon. Ditambah lagi L kini mengusap sayang _raven _halus Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mem _pout _kan bibirnya, dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "Tapi aku bosan dengan makanan _catering _Hyung", Rengek Jongwoon dengan manja. Dia benar-benar tak sadar jika sekarang ada sepasang mata lapar yang terus memandang dengan tatapan penuh mengintimidasinya.

"Aniyo… Kkaja, Hyung akan menemanimu makan"

"Sungjongie mianhae aku pergi duluan. Annyeong sungjongie, sunbaenim", Mata Jongwoon bertatapan untuk sepersekian detik dengan mata Kyuhyun. Andai saja L tak segera menarik tangannya, mungkin sepersekian detik itu akan berubah menjadi puluhan menit yang tak akan membuat Kyuhyun bosan.

_Aku suka matanya_.

"Hah… Akhirnya serigala itu pergi juga", Nafas berat dihembuskan oleh 4 manusia yang sedari tadi diam sembari menjerit ketakutan dalam hati saat L mendekat.

"Dia tidak sejahat yang kalian ceritakan padaku", Kyuhyun mulai meragukan kisah dari 4 teman barunya itu.

"Cobalah kau dekati Jongwoon, dan rasakan kekejaman serigalanya", Tantang Changmin sembari meneguk air putih yang tak lagi dingin itu. Dan disaat Changmin dan Kyuhyun adu argumen, Sungjong malah dengan asyiknya memandangi punggung L dari jauh.

"Hah, dia tampan sekali", Lirih Sungjong, yang tentu saja masih bisa ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ini hari kelima nya di sekolah dan tidak ada hal menarik. Oh, kecuali si manis Jongwoon tentu saja. Kekeke. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur karena memiliki saudara sepupu Lee Sungjong. Karena berkat Sungjong Ia jadi makin dekat dengan Jongwoon

Dan disini Kyuhyun duduk sekarang, berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya untuk menentukan _ekstrakurikuler _apa yang akan Ia pilih. Andaikan _game _ada di dalam pilihan, maka tanpa berfikir dua kali Kyuhyun akan memasukinya. Hanya saja, pilihan seperti itu hanya ada di angannya saja.

"Jadi kau memilih Drama musikal, Kyu? Wae? Kau suka berakting?"

"Aniyo, _Saem_. Tapi aku suka bernyanyi", _Dan kurasa aku menyukai Ketuanya_.

Wali Kelas Kyuhyun nampak membolak-balik catatan yang menjelaskan tentang Drama musical, "Ternyata Ketua mu masih kelas 1, Kyu. Apa tidak masalah?"

_Aku masuk karena dia Ketuanya, Saem_, "No problem, _saem_. Aku bukan _type _orang yang memandang kelas"

"_chankkaman_", Jung Yunho Saem menekan beberapa nomor dari Telfon Sekolah, "Bisa kau panggilkan Kim Jongwoon ke ruanganku?", Dan wajah Kyuhyun merona saat nama Kim Jong Woon disebut. Dia bahkan sampai tak sadar jika Jung Yunho Saem sudah selesai dengan telfonnya, "Tunggulah sebentar, Kyu"

Tak berapa lama si manis dengan rambut yang makin memanjang itu sampai, membungkuk sopan pada sang Guru dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk manis sembari memandanginya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Saem?"

"Jongwoon-ah, kau sudah mengenal Kyuhyun?", Tanya Yunho Saem yang dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Jongwoon, "Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke Team Drama musical, jadi bisa kau bantu dia mempelajari _team _kalian?"

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai jawaban, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari ruang guru lalu berjalan bersama melewati lorong sekolah yang masih ramai, mengingat jam istirahat masih berlaku.

"Jadi, kenapa sunbaenim memilih drama musikal?"

_Bisakah kujawab itu karena kau? _"Hanya suka saja", Jangan mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, ingatlah bahwa si Kim Jongwoon ini memiliki L dibelakangnya, yang siap menghajarmu kapan saja. Ck.

"Kami latihan setiap sabtu dan minggu", Lanjut Jongwoon, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan Ruangan yang biasa Team Drama Musikal gunakan untuk latihan, "Sunbaenim bisa datang mulai besok jam 1"

"Apa tidak ada test untuk ku?"

"Aniyo. Aku menerima siapapun yang ingin masuk. Lagipula, menyenangkan jika makin banyak anak yang bergabung"

Hah, bagaimana mungkin Jongwoon dengan wajah dan fikiran sepolos ini bisa menjadi Ketua? Kyuhyun benar-benar heran, sebenarnya siapa saja yang memilih Jongwoon sebagai ketua mereka?

"Sunbaenim…", Jongwoon melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun cepat kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf, aku melamun"

Dan senyuman manis itu terpatri di bibir Jongwoon, "Kurasa aku sangat membosankan, hingga membuatmu melamun, sunbaenim"

_Coret kata membosankan jongwoonie, kau sangat manis_. Teruslah berfikiran gila dan bogeman mentah L akan sampai di wajahmu, Cho.

"ah, dan minggu depan akan ada _camp _khusus _Team _drama musikal. Sunbaenim wajib ikut, arra?"

"Ne. Pasti"

Jongwoon melirik jam tangan kura-kura yang melingkar di tangannya, "sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Aku pergi dulu, sunbaenim. Annyeong~", Membungkuk sebelum berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

_Kura kura._

_Yesungie._

Ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba bersarang di ulu hati Kyuhyun, dia datang untuk Yesung. Dia pulang untuk Yesung. Yesung manisnya yang sudah Ia tinggalkan disini. Sendirian menunggu kepulangannya. Dan sekarang saat Ia menapaki jalan yang sama dengan Yesung.

Kenapa hatinya malah berdebar untuk orang lain?

'_Yesungie, Mianhae_', Lirihnya, entah pada siapa. Berharap angin yang berhembus mampu menghantarkan rasa bersalahnya pada si kecil yang tak Ia tahu berada dimana sekarang. Bahkan jujur saja Kyuhyun tak yakin jika Yesung masih berada di dalam dunia yang sama dengannya atau tidak.

"Aniyo. Berani sekali aku memikirkan hal gila seperti itu"

Yah. Kyuhyun tak boleh terhanyut dalam fikiran kelamnya. _Positive thinking_. Yesung nya pasti masih hidup. Di suatu tempat dimana Kyuhyun pasti akan melihatnya lagi suatu hari nanti. Dan sebelum saat itu datang, _haruskah Ia menghapus rasa hatinya yang mulai tumbuh terhadap Kim Jong Woon_?

Tidak. Tidak pernah ada rasa yang tumbuh. Jong woon menyerupai Yesung nya, karena itu Kyuhyun selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Jongwoon. Tapi Jongwoon adalah Jongwoon, dia sehat dan bisa menapaki sekolah umum. Berbeda dengan Yesungnya yang sakit-sakitan, dan bahkan membaca hangul pun tak bisa.

Tapi se-tidak sempurna apapun Yesung nya. Dia tetaplah Yesung. Yesung yang selalu Kyuhyun rindukan, Yesung yang menjadi alasan untuknya pulang ke Korea. Yesung yang akan selalu memasang senyum termanisnya saat Kyuhyun menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

_Yesungie, tunggu aku. Arra?_

.

.

Jongwoon bukanlah anak pemalas yang suka melalaikan waktu belajar. Tidak. Jongwoon adalah anak yang sangat rajin, dia bahkan berhasil loncat kelas saat Ia masih SMP, dan menjadi lulusan terbaik kala itu.

Tapi, sosok namja tampan bersurai _brunette _dengan _caramel _tajam, Badan tinggi semampai diimbangi dengan wajah tampan yang selalu bisa menggoda siapapun, bahkan seorang Kim Jongwoon sekalipun. Lihat bagaimana Jongwoon tersenyum-senyum sendirian sembari menatap rangkain rumus matematika yang harusnya Ia selesaikan.

"Apakah obat membuat efek samping aneh lagi padamu, jongwoonie", Suara _cocky _L menghampiri gendang telinganya, membuat lamunan indahnya akan 'Kyuhyun Sunbaenim' menghilang seketika, lalu menoleh dan memasang senyum lebar pada sang Kakak yang baru pulang dari Latihan futsal.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hyung? Ingin kubuatkan makan malam?", Tawar Jongwoon.

"Daripada membuat makan malam, bagaimana dengan menjelaskan tentang senyumanmu tadi?", L memilih duduk di _bed _Jongwoon, dia selonjorkan kakinya untuk membuat otot-otot tegang disana menjadi lebih rileks.

"Dan membuatmu menghajar namja itu. Lagi"

"Apakah Kangin mengganggumu?"

"Aniyo", Jongwoon mengambil handuk di dalam almarinya, lalu melemparkan handuk itu kepada sang Kakak yang jujur saja masih basah oleh Keringat. Berharap saja supaya kasurnya tak bau badan L nanti.

"Lalu?"

"Ada seorang sunbaenim, dia tampan dan baik"

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

Jongwoon memincingkan matanya, "_Molla_, tapi dia mengingatkanku pada Kyuhyun hyung", Jongwoon mengelus gelang yang Ia pajang di deretan aksesorisnya, "Lagipula mereka memiliki nama yang sama…. Tapi berbeda marga. Dan, jika kuingat lagi, Kyuhyun sunbaenim yang kukenal masih kelas 2. Jika dia adalah Kyuhyun Hyung, bukankah harusnya Ia sudah duduk di kelas 3, sama sepertimu L hyung?"

L mengangguk sekilas, penasaran seperti apa _plagiat Cho Kyuhyun_ yang diceritakan oleh adik manisnya itu, "Orang dengan nama sama seperti Kyuhyun? Woah, langka sekali", Entah mengapa L malah terkekeh, "Jika Dia Kyuhyun, Dia pasti akan mengenalimu, Yesungie…. Hah, sudah lama sekali aku tak memanggilmu dengan nama itu"

Jongwoon mem _pout _kan bibirnya, "Aku mendapatkan nama itu dari Suster karena aku pandai menyanyi. Dan kau tak pernah lagi memanggilku dengan nama itu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Nama Yesung kau dapat saat kau di rumah sakit, Hyung hanya tak ingin kau kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, karena itu hyung memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu", Alur fikiran L memang cukup membingungkan, tapi Jongwoon hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia karena Ia tahu. Hyung nya hanya ingin melihatnya terus sembuh seperti ini.

"Dan tentang namja yang katamu mirip Kyuhyun itu. Bisa kau kenalkan aku padanya?"

"Tidak akan. Tidak sebelum Hyung berjanji untuk tak melakukan hal kriminal padanya"

L hanya memutar matanya bosan, "Oh ayolah~ Aku menjauhkanmu dari namja-namja mesum itu, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Cho Kyuhyun untuk selalu menjagamu. Dia bilang kau hanya miliknya dan tak boleh ada namja yang menyentuhmu barang secuilpun", L bahkan masih mengingat betapa _menyebalkan _wajah Kyuhyun saat mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dia membayangkan, akan seperti apa wajah dewasa sahabatnya itu sekarang.

Jongwoon hanya membuang nafasnya malas, "Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, disaat dia sendiri tak pernah kembali kepadaku"

"Jongwoonie, bukan 'tidak' tapi 'belum'. Cho Kyuhyun hanya belum kembali, arra?"

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk malas, dan memilih kembali fokus ke buku PR nya, "L Hyung…."

"Hm?"

"Jika saja… Jika saja Kyuhyunie Hyung tak juga kembali… Apa kau akan terus menjauhkanku dari namja-namja itu?"

L terdiam. Pertanyaan itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang biasa keluar dari bibir _plum _adiknya, "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai _plagiat _dari Cho Kyuhyun itu, Jongwoonie?"

'_Aku tak tahu siapa yang lebih unggul dihatiku. Tapi, aku yakin jika aku masih bisa menunggu Kyuhyun Hyung….._'

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Besok senin mulai masuk minggu UAS. Dan minggu depannya baru pengumpulan tugas-tugas besar.

Saya masih kurang 3D dan berani-beraninya saya ninggalin tugas untuk update fanfic.

Yah, nugas terus bikin kepala pusing jadi saya putuskan untuk ngetik fanfic ini. Lagian kayaknya udah hampir 2 minggu belum di update.

Dan untuk update an selanjutnya, bersabar ya readers-deul.

Karena saya lagi bener-bener masuk minggu-minggu hectic. Doakan saja supaya Tugas saya kelar semua dan dapet nilai bagus ntar.

Kalo nilai saya semester ini bagus, janji bakalan bikin _fluff _Kyusung yang bener-bener nge _fluff _deh. Kekeke.


	7. CHAP 6

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Ruang makan bernuansa _chic _dan _cozy_, yang hanya diisi oleh satu meja bundar setinggi 70 cm dan dilengkapi dengan 3 _seat _kursi yang ditata melingkari meja berbahan utama kayu dengan tambahan kaca sebagai pelapis bagian atasnya.

2 manusia, sebut saja Jongwoon dan L, saling menyantap sarapan masing-masing tanpa harus terganggu oleh suara berisik dari tetangga sebelah _apartement _mereka. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan 1 keluarga dengan 2 anak kembar itu, kenapa mereka selalu berisik setiap pagi?

"Aku selesai", L menyisihkan piring serta sumpit yang Ia gunakan, kemudian meneguk air putih yang tadi sudah dituangkan Yesung ke dalam gelas kayu dengan motif ukiran _linear melingkar_, "Sepulang sekolah nanti, Appa mengingatkanku tentang _check up_ mu, Jongwoonie", Lanjut L selepas menghilangkan dahaga nya.

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk, mulutnya masih terisi penuh dengan makanan _cathering _yang khusus dipesan hanya untuknya. Ck, L tak berbeda dengan sang Ayah, terus saja terlalu berlebihan pada kesehatan Jongwoon.

"Aku juga sudah membuat janji di _sapphire Byeongwon-_", L menghentikan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba Jongwoon menaruh sumpit serta nasinya ke atas meja.

"Haruskah kita ke rumah sakit itu?"

"Wae? Kau bilang besok Team Drama Musical akan ada _camp_ dan kau tak bisa meninggalkannya. Tak mungkin bukan kita terbang ke _jeju _hanya demi _check up _mu?"

Jongwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hyung… Nan, gwaenchana. Aku tak butuh _check up _untuk minggu ini"

"Aniyo. Kau butuh dan kau harus melakukannya", L memang tak berbeda dengan Ayahnya, selalu mendewakan kesehatan sang adik di atas segalanya. Tapi, _sapphire Byeongwon_?

Dari semua Rumah Sakit yang ada di _seoul_, kenapa harus di Tempat itu?

"Kenapa kita harus pergi ke tempat itu, Hyung? Maksudku, ada banyak rumah sakit lain…."

"Karena kau dulu sempat dirawat disana, dan aku yakin mereka masih menyimpan data-datamu", Jongwoon menatap mata Kakaknya, memasang tampang memohon dengan _puppy eyes _yang biasanya dapat membuat L sedikit mengurangi sifat keras kepalanya, "Aniyo Kim Jongwoon, aku tahu adikku ini sangat manis, tapi semanis apapun dirimu, aku masih mengutamakan kesehatan", L berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk membersihkan piring kotor hasil dari sarapan mereka barusan, "Sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi, dan tidak ada penolakan adik ku yang manis"

"Ah, hyung…. ck"

Jongwoon hanya bisa mem _pout _kan bibirnya, sembari menghentak-hentakan kaki mungil itu ke lantai. Membuat seulas senyum tergulir di sudut bibir sang Kakak.

"Segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, Jongwoonie"

.

.

Kyuhyun itu pemalas dan pelajaran olahraga bukanlah gaya nya. Berlari, menguras keringat dan membuat nafasmu berjalan tak teratur, Kyuhyun benci semua hal itu. Baginya, mengasah otak dengan bermain _game _jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding melakukan kegiatan yang membuat tenaganya banyak terkuras.

Plung~

Satu lollipop rasa _cherry _akhirnya habis tak tersisa di dalam mulutnya, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membuka yang baru, namun naas karena Eunhyuk sudah memanggilnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga yang menyebalkan itu.

"Woah, ternyata kelas 1-3 jadwal olahraganya sama dengan kelas kita", Suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat otak yang sedari tadi memikirkan lollipop dan Psp itu menjadi teringat akan sesuatu.

Kelas 1-3, kelas dari adik sepupunya-sungjong- dan jika kita membahas tentang Sungjong, maka Kyuhyun akan langsung mengingat akan teman manis Sungjong yang bernama Kim Jongwoon. Si manis dengan _aura _Yesung kecilnya.

"Hah,.. dia bukan Yesung", Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?", Yang ternyata didengar oleh Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lalu matanya menangkap sesosok manis yang duduk di deretan kursi yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Lollipop bertengger di bibir _plump _nya, sementara tangan serta matanya kini terfokus pada sesuatu yang menyerupai _komik_.

"Itu, Kim Jongwoon, kan?", Jemari Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Jongwoon yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk setelah memastikan penglihatannya, "Kenapa Jongwoon tak ikut berolahraga seperti teman kelas nya yang lain?", Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Setelah Ia amati, ternyata siswa kelas 1-3 yang lain, termasuk Sungjong-adik sepupunya- tengah bermain _voly_ di tengah lapangan. Entah itu mereka hanya bermain, atau sedang ada penilaian, mengingat ada _saem _disana.

"Molla… Banyak gossip berhembus tentang tingkah lakunya yang satu itu", Kyuhyun tertarik ke pembicaraan Eunhyuk.

"_gossip _macam apa?"

"Sejak dulu Kim Jongwoon itu tak pernah ikut pelajaran olahraga. Dia selalu disana, duduk sambil membaca komik, dan bahkan memakan _lollipop. _Kemudian siswa lain mulai ber _spekulasi _Karena _Saem _tak pernah memarahi Jongwoon. Para siswa itu bilang jika Jongwoon memanfaatkan kekayaan Orangtuanya untuk mendapat perlakuan _VIP_ semacam itu"

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Jongwoon lagi, lihat bagaimana wajah manis itu nampak serius dengan _komik_nya. Wajah polos nan manis yang sangat menyerupai Yesung kecilnya, "Jongwoon tidak terlihat seperti anak yang akan melakukan hal itu", Komentar Kyuhyun akan _gossip _yang dimaksud oleh Eunhyuk.

"iya kan? Wajahnya itu polos, tidak seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Ck, menyeramkan", Badan Eunhyuk merinding sendiri bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan wajah L, "Tapi, bahkan sampai sekarang Jongwoon tak pernah ikut kelas Olahraga. Jadi, kurasa tak salah jika anak-anak lain mulai ber _spekulasi_"

Jongwoon itu manis, dan satu titik di dalam hati Kyuhyun terus menyamakan Kim Jongwoon dengan Yesung. Tapi, ada satu titik lain yang terus saja mengatakan jika Jongwoon dan Yesung adalah dua manusia yang sangat berbeda. Jongwoon itu sehat, sementara Yesung nya orang yang lemah. Ditambah satu _gossip _lain tentang Jongwoon yang memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuanya, ck. Yesung kecilnya tidaklah seperti itu, Yesung berbeda dari Jongwoon. Sangat berbeda.

"Hey Kyu, aku pergi ke Kangin dan Changmin dulu", Eunhyuk pergi, berlari ke sisi Changmin dan Kangin yang tengah asyik dengan _basket_.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku disana, mengamati si manis yang benar-benar tersihir kealam _komik _di pinggir lapangan itu. Entah dia sengaja atau kakinya bergerak tanpa perintah, yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan Jongwoon dan menatap makhluk mungil itu dengan mata penasarannya.

"Kau tak ikut olahraga bersama teman-temanmu?", Sapa Kyuhyun, mencoba membuat Jongwoon sadar akan kehadirannya.

Dan mata bulan sabit itu akhirnya menangkap kehadiran Kyuhyun, tersenyum dengan manis ditengah lollipop yang masih berada di dalam kulumannya, "Oh. Sunbaenim, annyeong~", Suara itu terasa hangat saat masuk ke gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Jongwoon, sedikit mengagumi betapa Jongwoon terlihat sangat manis dari arah samping seperti ini, "hey, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku tidak enak badan, dan Saem mengijinkanku istirahat", Senyum simpul itu membuat Kyuhyun terhipnotis, banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan namun apa daya? Semua terasa menghilang bahkan bibir itu mulai kelu hanya dengan melihat salah satu ciptaan indah Tuhan di hadapannya ini.

"Sunbaenim, juga tidak ikut olahraga?"

"_Saem _masih sibuk dengan kelasmu", Dan percakapan itu terhenti, entahlah. Kyuhyun seperti mati kata jika Jongwoon sudah berada di sampingnya, "Jongwoon-ah, bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kau memanggilku dengan 'hyung' saja? Sunbaenim terlalu formal untuk ku"

"Apakah boleh?", Tolong jangan terus memberikan senyuman mu itu Kim Jongwoon, kau ingin Kyuhyun mati muda karena serangan jantung dan _diabetes _hah?

"kkureom-eo"

"Arraseo, Kyuhyun hyung? Hah, ini terasa aneh"

'_kau semakin terdengar seperti Yesung sekarang, Jongwoon-ah_', Kuharap kau sadar jika itu Kim Jongwoon, Kyuhyun-ssi, "Aniyo, it's so _beautiful_", Ouh, wajah Jongwoon merah padam akibat pujian yang jujur saja mengalir secara tidak sengaja dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun~! Cepat kemari~!", Dan panggilan Eunhyuk menginterupsi Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon. Kyuhyun langsung berlari pergi tanpa menyadarkan Jongwoon dari acara _blush _nya. Lagipula wajah seram sang _Saem _membuat Kyuhyun tak ada keberanian untuk tak berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

Sementara Jongwoon? Andai saja Jongwoon mendengar panggilan apa yang digunakan oleh Eunhyuk barusan, untuk Kyuhyun~! Yah, andai saja~

.

.

Jongwoon memutar matanya malas saat mobil sang kakak akhirnya terparkir sempurna di _parking area _Rumah sakit. Keluar dengan langkah malas dan bibir yang ter _pout _lucu, "Aish, kau masih marah pada Hyung?", Tanya L, kini sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pundak sang adik.

"Memang apa peduli, Hyung? Kita sudah disini sekarang", Jawab Jongwoon dengan nada tak bersemangatnya. Berdua mereka mencapai _lobby_, dan L yang segera menuju ke _resepsionis_. Jongwoon hanay duduk diam di kursi ruang tunggu dengan dua tangan yang Ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kkaja~", Akhirnya L selesai, lalu mengajak Jongwoon menggunakan _lift _untuk naik ke lantai 3, "Kau ingat Cho Donghae Seonsaengnim?", Tanya L, _lift _tak terlalu penuh sekarang, hanya ada seorang suster dan mereka berdua saja di dalamnya.

Dahi Jongwoon sedikit berkerut saat melihatnya. Cho Donghae, Dokter yang dulu merawatnya. Dokter yang memperkenalkannya dengan bocah tampan bernama Kyuhyun, Dokter yang juga menjabat sebagai Ayah kandung Kyuhyun, "Oh~", Hanya satu kata, sebagai jawaban singkat diatas _mood _nya yang memburuk.

"Dia akan menjadi Doktermu hari ini", Haruskah Jongwoon berterimakasih dengan sangat kepada sang Kakak karena telah memberinya _mood_ buruk hari ini?

Ting~

Pintu _lift _terbuka dengan _signage _yang menunjukkan angka 3 dalam _font _yang berwarna merah. Keduanya keluar dan segera menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang bagi Yesung akan selalu diingatnya. Ruangan yang sama sekali tak berubah padahal 10 tahun telah berlalu.

"Aku Kim Myungsoo, sudah membuat janji dengan Cho Seonsaeng~", L berbicara dengan _perawat _yang berjaga, setelah melakukan _cek_. Akhirnya dua perawat itu mengijinkan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan sang Dokter.

Srek~

Saat pintu terbuka, wajah tampan yang tak pernah termakan usia itu menyambut mereka dengan senyuman yang mereka di bibirnya. Keduanya sedikit terperangah saat melihat Dokter Cho Donghae yang masih sangat sehat dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengan terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu dulu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jadi siapa yang akan melakukan _check up_?", Sapanya, masih seramah dulu. Entah mengapa melihat wajah Dokter Cho membuat _mood _Jongwoon sedikit membaik dibanding tadi.

Keduanya mengambil kursi yang berhadapan dengan Dokter Cho, "adik ku yang akan melakukannya, sensaengnim", L mengambil alih.

Donghae sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, wajah dua remaja di depannya itu nampak familiar, namun Donghae tak terlalu bisa mengingat siapa mereka. Oh, tolong jangan salahkan Donghae, setiap hari puluhan pasien Ia tangani, dan jangan lupa berapa usia Donghae sekarang.

"Jongwoon imnida, Seonsaengnim", Hah, bahkan namanya pun terasa sangat familiar, "Kim Jongwoon", Tapi ratusan orang memiliki nama Kim Jongwoon di Negara ini.

"Saat kecil adik ku pernah dirawat di Rumah sakit ini, dan Seonsaengnim adalah Dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuknya", Jelas L, berharap Pria tua di depannya ini segera mengingat mereka.

"Oh, jinjja-eo? Pantas saja wajahmu sangat familiar Jongwoon-ah", Tak apa kan jika Dia menggunakan bahasa non-formal? Lagipula pasien nya masihlah seorang remaja, "Jadi, apa keluhanmu?"

Melihat wajah Donghae membuat Jongwoon kembali teringat akan 'Kyuhyun-hyung' nya, wajah mereka cuup identik karena mereka Ayah dan anak. Setinggi apakah Kyuhyun hyung nya sekarang? Mungkinkah Ia masih lebih tinggi dari Jongwoon seperti dulu? Dengan punggung lebar yang selalu siap memberikan tumpangan saat Jongwoon lelah.

Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir Ia selalu membayangkannya, hari demi hari membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun selagi Ia tumbuh? Akankah banyak jerawat yang memenuhi wajahnya? Tapi, Kyuhyun pastilah masih sangat tampan biarpun jerawat itu memenuhi wajahnya. Karena Kyuhyun adalah seorang hyung yang akan selalu terlihat tampan di mata Jongwoon.

"Jongwoon-ah, seonsaengnim mengajakmu bicara", Hah, selama beberapa detik Jongwoon kehilangan kesadarannya hanya karena memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"ne? ah, jeoseonghamnida, seonsaengnim…"

"Aku bertanya apa ada yang kau keluhkan, Jongwoon-ah?"

"Tak ada keluhan yang berarti. Tapi, setiap 1 hari dalam 2 minggu Appa selalu memintaku untuk melakukan _check up_", Jawab Jongwoon dengan senyum yang sesekali tergulir dari bibir tipisnya, "Saat masih kecil aku didiagnosis mengidap _sirosis_. Sejak saat itu aku selalu tinggal di rumah sakit karena kondisiku yang makin melemah"

"sirosis? Hah, betapa malang dirimu Jongwoon-ah…. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau terlihat sangat sehat"

"Ayahku pindah ke _jeju_, jadi aku juga ikut tinggal disana. Udara disana sangat baik, dan aku mendapat pengobatan _herbal_. Semenjak saat itu kondisiku membaik, walaupun tidak sembuh total tapi sekarang aku tak lagi harus tidur di atas _bed _rumah sakit"

"Aku ikut lega mendengarnya, Jongwoon-ah"

"Tapi adik ku masih melakukan _check up _seonsaengnim. Terakhir kali Ia menunda _check up _nya, berakhir dengan aku dan Ayah yang melihatnya tertidur di rumah sakit selama satu minggu", L, Bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang _over-protective_, tapi sejujurnya Ia melakukan itu karena Ia tak ingin melihat adiknya kembali sakit.

"myungsoo benar… Jadi, haruskah kita mulai pemeriksaan sekarang?", Dokter Donghae bangkir dari duduknya, mengambil beberapa alat, "_kkaja_, pertama-tama kita lakukan _ct-scan _dulu", Dan bersiap keluar dari ruangannya.

"Seonsaengnim…..", Panggil Jongwoon yang masih duduk di kursinya, "Apakah perubahanku sangat drastis hingga kau benar-benar tak mengenalku sama sekali?", Tanya Jongwoon dengan senyum _innocent _yang terpampang nyata di wajah manisnya.

Donghae kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, sementara Myungsoo hanya tersenyum sendiri di sebalah Jongwoon, "Jujur saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Jongwoon-ah. Maafkan pria tua yang memiliki kapasitas otak pendek ini"

Jongwoon dan Myungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh, mereka tak bisa menyalahkan Dokter Cho jika Ia tak ingat. Terang saja, terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat tinggi Jongwoon masih sepinggang Dokter Cho, dan sekarang. Tinggi mereka sudah hampir sejajar, dan ditambah dengan wajah Jongwoon yang tak sepucat dulu.

"Seonsaengnim, Ayahku bilang jika Ia sangat merindukan sahabat lamanya dan berharap kau bisa berkunjung ke _jeju_ suatu saat nanti"

Kernyitan di dahi Pria paruh baya itu makin nampak. _Jeju_. Sirosis. Oh, Donghae sangat familiar dengan hal-hal itu, tapi apa? Kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari memorinya sekarang?

"Kim Jongwoon? Kim…. Yesung?"

Jongwoon tersenyum lebar kemudian segera menghambur untuk memeluk Dokter favorite nya itu, "Seonsaengnim bogoshipda~"

"Yak, bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh menjadi _flower boy _seperti ini, huh?", Dan sepertinya waktu _check up _mereka akan jauh lebih lama dibanding biasanya.

.

.

Hari sabtu biasanya adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun akan menghabiskannya bersama dengan kekasih yang Ia sebut dengan _psp_. Namun sekarang berbeda. Ini hari sabtu dan Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan backpack besar di belakang punggung, dan mata yang terus-terusan melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Sampai sebuah mobil berwarna hitam legam memasuki wilayah sekolah, lalu menurunkan seorang namja manis dengan jaket tebal yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Turun lagi seorang namja tampan, yang kemudian membawakan _backpack _besar dari namja manis itu. Kyuhyun mengamati mereka dari jauh, dan baru sadar jika ternyata mereka sekarang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ingat untuk minum obatmu, arra? Jangan makan sembarangan dan tunggu _cathering _makanan datang", Si tampan yang berbicara.

"Arraseo Hyung…", Si manis nampak bosan saat mendengarnya, "Woah, Kyuhyun hyung~!", Mata si manis berubah ceria saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah tidak berdosanya tak jauh dari jalan yang akan Ia lalui.

Si tampan-sang kakak segera mengalihkan perhatian dari adiknya, kini matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri sembari menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Udara sangat dingin, apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?", Si manis-Jongwoon segera berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun, tak memperdulikan kakaknya –L, yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"menunggu yang lain datang, masih sepi saat aku ke dalam tadi", Bohong Kyuhyun. 'yang lain' yang kau maksud, apakah itu hanya seorang Kim Jongwoon, hah?

"ah benarkah? Mungkin mereka kesiangan~", Jawab Jongwoon dengan polosnya, kemudian Ia teringat dengan _backpack _yang masih dibawa L, "L hyung, mana tasku? Aku bisa membawanya sendiri"

L memberikan _backpack _itu pada Jongwoon, "Jadi, kau yang bernama Kyuhyun itu?", Mata L tajam dan Kyuhyun tak suka dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu, "Aniyo…", Dan kini L menatap ke Jongwoon, "mereka tidak mirip, Jongwoonie~"

Jongwoon memukul pundak L, "memang siapa yang mirip denganku?"

"Hanya, seseorang hyung…..", Dan memberikan _death glare _kepada sang Kakak yang dengan seenak jidatnya berbicara di depan Kyuhyun, ck. Kenapa L sangat menyebalkan setiap pagi? Beruntung karena L itu kakaknya, jadi Jongwoon masih menahan kesabaran.

"Baiklah, Hyung pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi"

"arraseo. Segera pulang dan beri makan kkoming, hyung… kka, ppali kka~!", Dengan tenaga lemahnya Jongwoon berusaha mendorong L untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa sendiri saat melihat kelakuan sepasang kakak-beradik itu.

Tangan mungil Jongwoon melambai saat mobil kakak nya berlalu pergi dari area sekolah, langkah kaki kecilnya kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun dan akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua menuju ke area _camp_.

"Siapa itu Kkoming? Apakah peliharaanmu?"

"Ne… seekor _puppy _yang sangat menggemaskan"

Lihatlah Cho. Dia itu Kim Jongwoon dengan anjing sebagai peliharaannya. Bukan Kim Yesung, si mungil yang sangat mencintai kura-kura. Mereka berbeda dan Kyuhyun terpaksa memaksa hatinya untuk menyadari hal itu.

"orang yang dimaksud oleh L sunbaenim tadi…. Boleh aku tahu dia siapa?", Entah mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran dengan maksud pembicaraan antara Jongwoon dan Kakak nya barusan.

Jongwoon mengernyitkan dahinya untuk sekilas, nafas berat terhembus, terlihat tak ingin menjelaskan, tapi Jongwoon tetap bercerita, "Hanya seseorang yang dulu pernah meninggalkanku, berjanji akan kembali, tapi saat Ia sudah kembali, Ia malah tak menemuiku… Menyebalkan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "Kenapa Ia tak menemuimu?"

"Molla~ hah, sudahlah Hyung. Aku tak _mood _menceritakan tentangnya"

.

~ _**Flashback On **_

_Check Up Jongwoon akhirnya selesai, namun semenjak sejam terakhir mereka berdua tak juga keluar dari ruangan Dokter Cho, masih berbagi cerita satu sama lain mengingat ini pertemuan pertama mereka semenjak 10 tahun terakhir._

"_Yesungie, kau masih ingat dengan anak ku?", Dahi Jongwoon sedikit berkerut. Bagaimana mungkin Ia melupakan Kyuhyun? Si tampan yang bahkan masih Ia sebutkan disetiap doa malam nya. Si tampan yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa melihat orang lain selain dirinya. Si tampan yang selalu memiliki tempat sendiri di dalam hatinya._

"_Ne… Bukan hanya ingat, tapi aku sangat merindukan Kyuhyun Hyung~", Itu tulus, dan Jongwoon mengakuinya. L yang duduk di samping Jongwoon hanya bisa mengangguk, seperti mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya._

"_Kyuhyun barusaja kembali dari Canada beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia sangat me-"_

_Srekk~_

_Ucapan Donghae terpotong karena tiba-tiba seorang perawat masuk dengan wajah paniknya, "Seonsaengnim, Pasien di ruang 311 membutuhkan anda", Secepat itu kata itu tergulir, secepat pulalah Donghae melaju keluar, tak lagi ingat dengan Jongwoon dan L yang masih membeku di tempatnya._

"_Kyuhyun hyung sudah kembali?", Lirih Jongwoon dengan airmata yang terbentuk di pupil matanya, "Hyung.. Dia sudah kembali~ Dia benar-benar pulang…"_

_L tersenyum, namun senyuman itu memudar saat Ia mendapati air mata di sudut mata Jongwoon, "Yak, dia kembali. Kenapa kau menangis, hah?"_

"_Dia kembali… Tapi kenapa Dia tak menemuiku? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan menemuiku?"_

~ _**Flashback Off **_~

.

Kalau boleh jujur, kegiatan seperti _camp _atau semacamnya adalah hal paling akhir yang akan Kyuhyun pilih dalam hidupnya. Itu membosankan, melelahkan, dan menyebalkan. Benar-benar tak ada nilai bagus yang bisa Kyuhyun petik dari kegiatan semacam itu.

Apalagi dia berada di _camp _Team Drama musical, tentu saja rasa lelah yang di dapat _double_. Beruntung karena wajah manis itu masih ada di tempat yang sama dengannya, menghirup udara yang sama, dan mereka tidur dengan memandang atap yang sama. Setidaknya kata membosankan, melelahkan maupun menyebalkan akan rela Kyuhyun coret dari kamus _camp _miliknya.

Tak ada yang membosankan jika si manis itu tertawa atas guyonan tidak lucu kawan-kawan nya yang lain.

Tak ada yang melelahkan jika saat kau berlatih, ada manusia manis yang akan membantumu saat kau bingung atau kau tak bisa melakukannya.

Dan tak ada yang menyebalkan jika saat kau bangun dipagi hari, hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah wajah damai seorang Kim Jongwoon yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpinya. Sangat damai hingga kau akan merasa kembali mengantuk dan berharap wajah itu dapat masuk kembali ke dalam mimpi indahmu.

Ouh, Kyuhyun berjanji akan menuliskan _Camp _indah seperti ini di dalam _biography _dirinya –jika saja Ia menjadi seorang pejabat atau orang berkedudukan tinggi- suatu saat nanti.

"Hyung, ini minuman untukmu", Jemari itu mungil dan Kyuhyun selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika Ia bisa menggenggam jemari itu. Menyatukan dua tangan mereka, melawan rasa dingin dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Ouch, benar-benar _imaginasi _yang berlebihan, Cho.

"Jongwoon-ah, bisa kau bantu aku menghafal naskah ini?", Kyuhyun tahu itu hanya alasan untuk bisa membuat pria mungil dengan sejuta kharisma itu duduk dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun tak peduli akan apa kata orang tentang bagaimana Ia mencoba membuat Jongwoon terus berada di dekatnya.

"Ne, _hyungie_"

Dia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kembali mabuk akan _aroma strawberry _yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Mungkinkah itu parfum? Atau sabun? Atau mungkin aroma Jongwoon memang sudah seperti itu sejak lahir?

Kyuhyun tak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu apa penyebabnya. Karena yang paling utama adalah, Ia menyukai aroma tubuh Jongwoon. Aniyo. Dia menyukai semua hal yang ada di diri Jongwoon. Semua hal yang membuat Jongwoon terlihat seperti Yesung-nya.

Dosakah Kyuhyun karena tak melihat Jongwoon sebagai Kim Jongwoon? Dosakah Kyuhyun karena yang mampu Ia lihat dimatanya bukanlah Kim Jongwoon, melainkan Yesung? Apakah itu sebuah Dosa? Kyuhyun hanya terlalu merindukan Yesung yang tak Ia ketahui dimana sekarang Ia berada, dan di depan matanya sekarang ada Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang sangat menyerupai Yesung di banyak hal.

Jadi tak bolehkah Kyuhyun melihat Yesung melalui Jongwoon? Ia tak bersalah bukan? Tolong yakinkan Kyuhyun jika itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, dan saat Ia bertemu dengan Yesung suatu hari nanti, Ia akan meminta maaf kepada Jongwoon karena telah melihat Yesung melalui dirinya.

Kyuhyun terus menatap _onyx _sipit Jongwoon, "Yesungie…", Lirih Kyuhyun, tak tahu apakah Jongwoon mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?", Awalnya Jongwoon sibuk membaca naskah yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun, tak jelas memang apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi, tapi Jongwoon benar-benar yakin jika Kyuhyun menyebutkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun masih fokus pada dua bola mata indah itu. Mereka berdua berbeda, tapi kenapa mereka terlihat sama? Kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama mampu membuat hatinya bergetar? Kenapa keduanya sama-sama dapat menciptakan _rithme_ yang sama di dalam detak jantungnya? Tidakkah Jongwoon dan Yesung juga sama kejamnya kepada Kyuhyun?

"Jongwoon-ah, kenapa kau selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui?"

Jongwoon hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau juga sama Hyung… Kenapa kau juga selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan?"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Hai, saya comeback. Saya nggak nyangka kalau banyak yang nge _favorite _sama nge _follow _cerita nggak mutu plus absurd plus pasaran ini?

Tapi, _big thanks _buat semua readers yang setia nungguin saya update lagi. Maafkan karena saya update nya selalu lama dan bikin kalian pada ngemenuhi PM-an buat minta saya cepet update.

Kekeke~ terharu jadinya.

Okey, setelah ini saya mau survey buat KP saya. Jadi sepertinya saya bakalan hiatus alias menghilang lagi selama 2 minggu. Maaf karena terus-terusan ngilang, tapi mau gimana lagi? Saya mahasiswa semester Tua yang jadwalnya padat merayap. *sok sibuk*

Saya janji bakalan update lagi kalau ada waktu. Berharap supaya nggak terlalu lama dan nggak bikin kalian menunggu lagi.

Sekali lagi maaf.

_Always remember that I will not discontinued my fanfiction, I am just an ordinary girl who has many schedule because of my college_

_-Sicerely, Megan 2015_


	8. CHAP 7

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Biasa saat L pulang dari latihan _futsal_nya, badan mungil Jongwoon yang tersembunyi dibalik kursi belajar adalah hal pertama yang akan menyambut kedatangannya. Namun sekarang berbeda mengingat Jongwoon ada _camp _untuk _Team _Drama musical yang selalu Ia banggakan, dan keadaan Apartement mereka tak ada bedanya dengan _rumah kosong_.

Hanya angin bersemilir melalui penghangat ruangan yang mengisi, ditambah _kkoming _–anjing peliharaan Jongwoon- yang kini tertidur pulas di keranjang _anyam rotan_-sebut saja Istananya.

Memilih duduk di _sofa _panjang berisi 3 _seat_ dengan warna putih-tulang itu, menyandarkan badan serta kepalanya ke sandaran empuk sang _sofa_. Menikmati bagaimana rasa lelah akibat _futsal _nya sedikit mereda, "Hah. Membosankan juga tanpa Jongwoonie", Keluh L. Dia memang lelah, namun matanya masih belum ingin diajak tidur.

Berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke kulkas 2 pintu yang berada di ujung dapur mini mereka. Disebelahnya terdapat _sink _yang terhubung dengan _kitchen set_, L ingat jika Jongwoon lah yang memilih bentuk bahkan warna dari _kitchen set _mereka. Terkadang L berfikir, mungkin Jongwoon memiliki bakat terpendam di bidang _Interior_.

"Hah, bagaimana bisa kulkas kosong?", Lirihnya sebal. Hanya ada air dan beberapa bumbu –yang bahkan L tak hafal namanya- berada disana. Tak fikir panjang, sebelum hari semakin petang. Berlalu keluar menuju ke _lift_ yang akan memberinya akses mudah menuju ke lantai dasar.

Udara malam yang cukup dingin menerpa wajahnya, _uh_. Beruntung karena Ia sudah siap dengan jaket _super _tebal tadi.

_Minimarket_ terdekat berada tak jauh dari Gedung Apartement mereka, segera masuk untuk memperoleh cukup kehangatan. Lagi pula L terlalu muda untuk mati karena kedinginan, "sshh", desisnya dengan tangan yang mengambil keranjang kecil.

Memasukkan beberapa kantung cemilan ringan, _cola_, dan makanan-makanan kecil lainnya. _L is a junk food man_. Matanya menangkap makanan kura-kura yang terpajang rapi di deretan rak _animal snack_.

"Hah, bagaimana ya keadaan ddangkkoma sekarang? Apa dia dirawat dengan baik? Jika diingat-ingat sudah sangat lama aku dan jongwoonie tidak mengunjunginya", Tanpa sadar tangan L menyentuh _snack _untuk kura-kura itu. Masih teringat akan peliharaan lama Jongwoon yang terpaksa dititipkan di tempat penangkaran hewan laut karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu besar.

"_Jogiyo_, kau mau membeli barang itu atau tidak?", Suara asing namun cukup renyah untuk di dengar oleh gendang telinga L. kembali ke alam nyata, L segera menolehkan kepalanya. Cukup bertanya heran pada seorang _namja_ dengan wajah serupa Song hye kyo yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Joseonghamnida…", Ujar L, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Dan segera berlalu pergi setelahnya.

"aih dasar Pria aneh. Ck, kenapa banyak pria tampan tapi otaknya sedikit tidak waras sekarang, ck", Dengan tak sabaran si _Song hye kyo _versi Pria itu mengambil beberapa _snack _untuk kucing, "Kalau mau beli ya tinggal beli. Pakai dilihat-lihat segala. Ish, dasar aneh", Dan masih setia dengan gerutuannya, yang tentu saja Ia tujukan untuk L, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja itu… tapi dimana ya?"

.

.

Semenjak mengenal makhluk yang bernama Kim Jongwoon, Kyuhyun seperti telah menemukan kembali Yesung kecilnya. Si manis yang tak juga bisa Ia temukan. Si manis yang bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Hyung, kau dijemput?", Dan makhluk manis dengan tas punggung cukup besar itu kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Badan mungil yang terbungkus baju rajutan hangat berwarna _baby blue _dan bahkan menutupi seluruh tangannya.

"Ne…"

"Dijemput siapa? Kekasihmu? Atau Sungjongie?", Kyuhyun tak tahu sejak kapan percakapannya dengan Jongwoon menjadi seakrab ini. Yang jelas, Ia menikmatinya. Ia tahu jika Ia nyaman dengan keadaan hubungannya dengan Jongwoon sekarang.

"Appa ku. Dan aku tak punya kekasih-", Kalimat itu terputus sendiri, wajah Yesung kecil kembali berputar diingatannya, memenuhi otak pintarnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. _Bisakah aku menyebut Yesung sebagai kekasihku?_

Mobil hitam L terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun berdiri, "Hah, Myungsoo Hyung sudah datang….. Annyeong Kyuhyunie hyung~", Dan si manis itu melambai dengan kaki yang melangkah cepat ke mobil sang kakak.

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap L yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Membuka bagasi belakang untuk memasukkan tas besar yang tadi bertengger di punggung Jongwoon. Sementara si manis sendiri. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil selepas sang Kakak memeluknya tadi.

"L….", Lirih Kyuhyun, masih menatap kosong ke L yang tanpa Ia sadari juga melihat kearahnya. Mengangkat tangan kanan keatas, lalu segera melaju masuk kedalam mobilnya kembali, "Apakah dia menyapaku barusan?", Bingung Kyuhyun. Seingatnya Eunhyuk pernah mengatakan jika L bukan _type _manusia _social_. Hanya dengan _Infinite _dan Jongwoon saja Ia bergaul.

Dan apa itu barusan? Bukankah L melambai kearahnya?

Melihat ke belakang mungkin saja Kyuhyun salah sangka, ternyata memang hanya tersisa Dia seorang di halaman sekolah, "Jadi dia benar-benar menyapaku tadi? Woah, daebak~"

Melihat sang jam tangan yang mulai menunjuk angka 4, "Chankkaman… Kenapa Jongwoon memanggil L dengan nama Myungsoo?", Mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, "Apa aku salah dengar?"

"Yak. Kau tak kedinginan apa? Ppali masuk ke mobil!", Suara keras sang Appa menyadarkannya. Disana, di dekat gerbang masuk sekolah. Mobil Donghae sudah terparkir, dan Kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan Ayahnya sampai.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar….", Tak ingin memikirkan terlalu jauh, lebih memilih berlari dan segera merasakan kehangatan dari penghangat di dalam mobil.

.

Di dalam mobil L dan Jongwoon. Mata sipit namun tajam itu kini menatap kearah sang Kakak yang tengah fokus kepada kemudinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongwoonie?", Walaupun tak melihat secara langsung, namun L memiliki _insting _yang kuat. Jadi jangan heran jika Ia sadar akan tatapan menusuk Jongwoon itu.

"Hyung… Kenapa kau menyapa Kyuhyun hyung tadi?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

Tak menjawab. Jongwoon lebih memilih diam dan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan awalnya.

"Aku hanya merasa ingin melakukannya…. Wae? Apa tidak boleh?"

"_Aniyo_…. _It's just…. seem weird for some reason_"

L hanya tersenyum menanggapi _alasan _sang adik manis tersebut. Jika diingat-ingat, semenjak kematian Ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu, L memang berubah. Dia tak lagi ingin membuka dirinya dengan orang lain, selain Jongwoon dan Keluarganya. Kematian Ibunya meninggalkan luka dalam di hatinya, yang bahkan tak bisa Ia sembuhkan sendiri.

Luka yang selalu Ia pendam dan kini tak bisa diobati lagi. Luka yang membuat L bukan seperti Kim Myungsoo yang dulu. Luka yang membuat L tak lagi menjadi makhluk _social _seperti dulu. Tapi, karena luka itulah L kini memiliki adik semanis Jongwoon. Adik yang selalu ada untuknya, bahkan saat Ia senang maupun sedih.

Tak peduli orang lain akan menyebutnya _brother complex _atau apapun. Karena, L telah mengikrarkan janjinya. Janji untuk selalu menjaga Jongwoon. Janji untuk selalu menjadi Hyung yang dapat diandalkan oleh Jongwoon.

"Apakah aku menyinggung mu, Hyung?", Kini mata bulan sabit itu tak lagi tajam, lembut. Bahkan sangat lembut dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa nyaman dan hangat, "Mianhae, Hyung… Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Aniyo. Bagaimana mungkin adik manisku membuatku tersinggung, huh?", Canda L, "Saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun tadi, Ia mengingatkanku pada Cho Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya saat melihatmu, terlihat sama seperti mata Cho Kyuhyun"

"Jadi, tak hanya aku yang menganggap mereka mirip, sekarang?"

Lampu merah menyala, tanda bahwa pengemudi wajib menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Begitu pula dengan L yang kini dapat melihat wajah Jongwoon saat berbicara, "Di otak hyung tiba-tiba berfikir, jika saat itu Cho Kyuhyun masih ada di Korea, pastinya saat hari Ibu anak-anak lain tak akan menghinaku. Karena, meskipun Cho Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan, tapi dia tetaplah sahabat terbaik dimasa kecil Hyung"

"Dia mungkin sahabat terbaik bagimu, Hyung.. Tapi Dia tetaplah menyebalkan.. Bagaimana bisa Ia tidak berkunjung, jika Ia sudah ada di Korea!"

"Memang Kyuhyun mau berkunjung kemana, hm? Yang Ia tahu tentang Kim Yesung hanyalah seorang bocah penghuni rumah sakit. Dia bahkan tak tahu dimana kita tinggal sekarang, Jongwoonie~"

"Ish, tetap saja Dia menyebalkan", Bibir mungil itu mengerucut sekarang, matanya memandang keluar jendela dan melihat mobil-mobil lain yang mulai berjalan. Lampu merah telah berakhir.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah begitu, Jongwoonie…", Goda L, matanya kembali fokus ke jalanan, "Jangan lupa jika besok kita harus pulang ke _Jejudo_"

"Ah… _matta~ _Aku hampir lupa dengan hari kematian Ibumu, Hyung. Mianhae~"

"Gwaenchana~ aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat untuk nanti malam. Baju dan obat-obatanmu juga sudah Hyung siapkan"

Jongwoon kembali memandangi sang Kakak. Mereka tak punya ikatan darah, tapi kebersamaan mereka membuat ikatan darah itu seakan tercipta dengan sendirinya. Saling tahu keadaan masing-masing, dan selalu saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kadang-kadang Jongwoon berfikir, _mungkinkah Tuhan menciptakan L hyung sebagai kakak ku di kehidupan sebelumnya? _Atau _Mungkinkah L hyung dan aku sebenarnya saudara kandung yang terpisah?_

Fikiran konyol memang. Tapi sudah cukup membuat senyum terbentuk di sudut bibir mungil Jongwoon.

.

.

Tubuh besar itu Ia jatuhkan keatas kasur, lelah akhirnya Ia rasakan. Sakit punggung akibat tidur di lantai selama 2 hari itu terasa juga. Kyuhyun heran, bagaimana bisa rasa sakit itu tak muncul saat Ia masih bersama Jongwoon tadi. Dan sekarang tubuhnya serasa kaku selepas Jongwoon pergi? _Shit_. Jika seperti ini, mungkin sebaiknya Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Jongwoon saja. _Dalam mimpimu, Cho_.

"Kyukyu Hyung, kau akhirnya pulang juga~~", Suara berisik Sungjong segera mengisi gendang telinganya. Mengintip malas pada si adik sepupu yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan menggendong seekor kucing. Warnanya, _orange-kecoklatan_.

"Kau punya hewan peliharaan?"

"Ne, aku baru membelinya kemarin~ _kyeopta_, _kkeutji hyung_?", Satu tangan kucing itu Sungjong lambai-lambaikan kedepan. Kyuhyun hanya berharap supaya Kucing itu berumur panjang, tidak seperti peliharaan Sungjong yang lain, yang bahkan tak sampai berumur 1 tahun, "Ah, _samchon _memintamu makan dulu sebelum tidur"

"Aku malas. Nanti saja kalau sudah tidak lelah~"

"Hah. Terserah kau saja, Hyung~~ Yesungie, kkaja kita main di bawah~~", Kyuhyun hampir saja menutup matanya, sebelum satu kata yang tegulir dari bibir Sungjong langsung menyita perhatiannya. Dia seperti sangat familiar dengan kata itu. _Yesungie~_

_Caramel _itu melebar, dan rasa sakit di punggungnya seakan menghilang. Segera bangun dari kasur nyamannya lalu melangkah keluar kamar, menyusul Sungjong yang ternyata sudah di lantai bawah. Bermain dengan kucing barunya. Juga ada ayahnya disana – menonton televisi.

Langkah kaki lebarnya segera menuruni tangga. Tak Ia pedulikan lagi kebutuhan istirahat atau mata ngantuknya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mendengar apa yang disebut oleh Sungjong barusan.

"Jjongie, siapa nama kucingmu?!", Tak sempat mengatur nafasnya, atau dan bahkan tak membiarkan sang Ayah yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu-pasti berhubungan dengan makan.

Mata lebar Sungjong mengerjap bingung, selama Ia mengenal kakak sepupunya itu, baru kali ini Kyuhyun tertarik dengan hewan peliharaannya.

"Ye- …-sung.. wae, hyung?"

Pluk~

_Remote _televisi yang tadi dipegang Donghae terlepas dari tangannya, menyentuh _parket _yang ber _finish glossy _itu.

"Kenapa kau memberinya nama Yesung?", Tanya Kyuhyun, lebih terdengar menuntut dibanding sebuah kalimat tanya biasa.

Sungjong memandangi sang Kakak sepupu dari atas sampai bawah, sedikit menyelidik jika-jika saja ada yang salah dengan kakak nya itu, "Itu nama kecil dari temanku. Aku sudah meminta ijin padanya untuk menggunakan nama itu… Apa ada yang salah Hyung?"

"Teman?"

"Oh~ Teman baruku di Sekolah… -Kim Jongwoon- kau mengingatnya, Hyung?"

"Kim… Mwo?", Kim Jongwoon. Kim. Jong. Woon. Apakah Kyuhyun yang salah dengar atau Ia hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah sekarang?

"Hei, berbicara tentang Yesung… Appa baru ingat jika besok kita semua harus ke _jejudo_", Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengerti apa hubungan Yesung dan _jejudo_, dan kenapa mereka semua harus pergi? Belum lagi Ia masih bingung dengan hubungan Kim Jongwoon, nama kecil Jongwoon yang ternyata adalah Yesung. Dan kenapa ada satu titik di sudut hatinya yang merasa akan ada hal baik _terjadi_.

"_jejudo? _Jinjjayo, Samchon?! _Jeju_ for real?", Sungjong yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya fokus pada kata Jeju dan Jeju. Lagipula siapa yang tak ingin menjelajah ke Jeju? Salah satu _icon _wisata Korea yang cukup digemari _tourist _asing. Termasuk Sungjong.

"Oh, Jjongie. Jejudo. Teman lama Samchon mengundang datang ke rumahnya, kebetulan _Samchon _belum mengambil massa cuti di rumah sakit. Lagipula kudengar 2 hari lagi sekolah kalian libur…..", Donghae melihat ke Kyuhyun yang masih dengan dunia nya sendiri.

Ya. Masih dengan dunianya yang berkutat dengan Kim Jongwoon dan Yesung. Kyuhyun ingin memastikan sesuatu, tapi banyak hal tentang Jongwoon yang tak Ia ketahui. Bahkan nomor telfon dan alamat rumahnya pun Ia tak punya.

.

.

"Jongwoonie, apa buku naskah ini penting?"

Jongwoon yang tadi sibuk berkutat dengan kaleng minuman _oksigen_, kini mengambil buku yang tadi ditaruh Kakaknya diatas _sekat _dapur. Seingatnya semua naskah _drama musical _sudah Ia simpan di dalam meja belajarnya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa masih ada satu yang diluar?

Dilihatnya bagian ujung kanan atas buku naskah tersebut, "huh. Tidak ada namaku~", Lirihnya, sudah lupa dengan kaleng minuman yang tadi ingin Ia rasakan untuk mengurangi rasa haus sebelum berangkat ke bandara.

Dibukanya satu halaman pertama, dan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' ditulis dalam huruf hangul kecil lah yang terpampang disana, "Kyuhyun? Cho?", Tak langsung bekerja dengan cepat, otak itu memproses dengan lambat kata demi kata yang ditangkap oleh mata Jongwoon. Memastikan berulang-ulang, jika saja Ia salah membaca.

"Jongwoonie, kkaja~", Suara sang Kakak dari arah luar menyadarkannya.

"Chankkaman, Hyung~", Diraihnya ponsel yang tadi sudah Ia ubah menjadi _flight mode_. Mengubahnya kembali menjadi mode normal dan segera men _dial _nomor seseorang yang sudah Ia simpan kontaknya dengan nama 'Lee Sungjong'. Tak perlu menunggu lama, karena pada saat getar kedua Sungjong sudah mengangkat telfonnya.

"_waeyo, Jongwoonie?_"

"Sungjongie. Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"_kkeureum-eo_"

"Eumh~", Jongwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat lagi tulisan nama yang terpampang jelas di atas halaman pertama naskah drama musical _Hong-gil-dong _itu, "Sungjongie, boleh aku tahu nama lengkap Kyuhyun hyung?"

"_Kyukyu Hyung? Oh. Cho Kyuhyun, namanya Cho Kyuhyun_"

"C-cho? Bukan Lee Kyuhyun?"

"_Aniyo. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu, Jongwoonie?_"

"Dia kakak mu. Dan marga mu Lee, jadi kufikir…."

"_kami saudara sepupu, Jongwoonie. Kekeke~_"

"Jongwoonie, apa kau masih lama?", Lagi, suara L terdengar.

"Sungjongie, aku ada urusan. _Annyeong, jalja~_"

Klik~

Sambungan itu terputus sebelum Sungjong sempat membalas salamnya. Menaruh sang buku naskah tadi di atas _kitchen set_, dan memandanginya seakan buku itu memiliki dosa besar kepada Jongwoon, "Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

Udara dingin mungkin sangat menusuk kulit ari, tapi tiga manusia berbeda-beda usia itu masih berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Satu buket bunga ditaruh diatasnya, bersandingan dengan sebotol _wine_ dan gelas bening yang sudah diisi dengan _wine _tersebut.

Laki-laki yang paling tua dengan setelan jas hitam berdiri paling belakang, memandangi dua orang namja muda yang masih setia _bersembahyang _di depan makam.

Berdiri lalu kemudian sujud dengan posisi telapak tangan yang menghadap keatas, kemudian duduk. Dan berdiri lagi. Beberapa kali mereka melakukan gerakan yang sama.

"Eomma, Myungsoo datang lagi hari ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana, Eomma?", Ujar yang lebih tua, sementara yang lebih muda hanya diam. Memandangi makam dari seorang wanita yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri.

Kim Heechul- yang paling Tua diantara mereka hanya bisa memandangi dua orang anak kandung serta anak angkatnya yang masih terduduk di depan makam, "Aku yakin Ibumu sangat bahagia di surga sana, Myungsoo-ya"

Akhirnya L dan Jongwoon bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka, berdiri berjajar dengan Heechul yang kini menaruh tangannya di pundak masing-masing putranya, "Apa kalian berdua sudah selesai?", Dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jongwoon dan L.

"Appa kedatangan tamu hari ini. Jadi, bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

.

Sepulangnya dari area pemakaman, Jongwoon langsung berganti pakaian dengan baju rumah nyamannya. Setelan kaus dengan celana selutut, tak perlu takut dingin mengigat Rumah Ayahnya ini sudah sangat terlindung dengan penghangat ruangan.

"Ck. Ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih hangat. Bisa bahaya nanti jika kau terserang flu~", _brother like mother hen_ L. Jongwoon tak tahu darimana kakak nya itu datang, dan kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya, bahkan sudah mengomentari pakaian santainya.

"_c'mon _Hyung, aku berada di dalam rumah sekarang~! ck", Decaknya sebal, berlalu pergi ke ruang TV dan lebih memilih mengabaikan sang Kakak yang kini masih ngomel di belakangnya.

"Setidaknya pakai jaket atau _sweater_, Jongwoonie"

Jongwoon tak tahu kenapa semua gadis-gadis di sekolahannya selalu menganggap L adalah pria tampan dengan _image _cool. Mereka tidak tahu saja jika L itu seperti _mother hen _jika sudah di rumah. Bahkan lebih cerewet dari Ayah mereka sendiri.

"Nanti jika sudah mulai dingin aku pakai jaket. Sekarang masih panas, aku tak suka berkeringat, Hyung~"

"ish~ dasar bocah susah diatur. Ck~"

Dan perdebatan mereka diakhiri dengan suara ribut-ribut di ruang tamu yang hanya berjarak satu dinding dengan dimana dua bersaudara itu tengah duduk santai sekarang, "Kurasa tamu Appa sudah datang", L bangkit lebih dulu, disusul Jongwoon yang mematikan televisi nya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa susah mencari rumahku, Donghae-ya?!"

"Aku tinggal menyebutkan nama Dokter Kim dan semua orang langsung tahu rumahmu Heechul Hyung, hahaha", Yang nampak di depan mata Jongwoon dan L sekarang adalah Ayah mereka tengah berpelukan dengan Dokter Donghae. Dokter yang dulu merawat Jongwoon saat Ia masih di Seoul.

"Apakah itu Kyuhyun?", Mata Jongwoon membulat saat sang Ayah menyebut nama 'Kyuhyun'. Dan dari belakang Donghae, munculah seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut _brunette _nya. Namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat fikiran Jongwoon bingung akan identitasnya. Namja yang selalu mengingatkan Jongwoon dengan Kyuhyun Hyung nya yang dulu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?!", Dan suara _bass _L, lah yang membuat Kyuhyun kini menoleh kearah Jongwoon. Mata bulatnya melebar, dan keduanya saling bertatapan untuk sepersekian detik.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah menyangka jika takdir pertemuan mereka harus serumit ini. Banyak pertanyaan mengganjal di fikirannya, namun Jongwoon dengan keadaan diam dan wajah _stoic _sepertinya bukanlah _type _Jongwoon yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mudah.

"Annyeong~", Dia tak tahu apakah satu kata itu adalah kata yang harusnya Ia ucapkan sekarang. Namun duduk berdua saja dengan Jongwoon seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun. Padahal saat dulu mereka belum bertemu, sepertinya banyak hal yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan.

Belum lagi keadaan diam Jongwoon seperti ini. Padahal kemarin mereka bisa tertawa dan berbicara dengan santai. Tapi kenapa sekarang situasi terasa berubah. Dan bukan seperti ini pertemuan yang Kyuhyun harapkan bersama Yesung manisnya. Bukan hanya duduk diam di taman belakang rumah seperti ini. Setidaknya, apakah Jongwoon tak ingin menanyakan kabarnya?

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"….."

Kyuhyun tahu Jongwoon marah, banyak alasan yang bisa membuat Jongwoon marah padanya. Dan Kyuhyun sadar akan banyaknya kesalahan yang sudah Ia perbuat kepada Jongwoon.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tak segera pulang? Apa kau marah karena kau menunggu terlalu lama, Yesunggie?"

Dia coba beranikan dirinya untuk menatap makhluk manis yang seakan tak peduli akan kehadirannya itu. Jongwoon hanya menatap kedepan, tak sekalipun melihat ke Kyuhyun, bahkan ada jarak diantara posisi duduk mereka.

"Mianhae. Karena terlalu lama…..", Lirihnya, menyesal, andai Jongwoon tahu jika Kyuhyun hampir ingin menangis sekarang, "Mianhae… Karena tak segera mengenalimu….. Mianhae, karena tak segera menemuimu…. Mianhae-neomu mianhae"

Seingatnya beberapa saat lalu udara terasa sangat dingin, namun kenapa sekarang ada rasa hangat yang menjalari bagian tangan kirinya. Rasa hangat itu kini menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membuat kulit pucat itu sedikit memerah saat mendapati si mungil yang kini merangkul erat lengannya, bahkan memendamkan kepalanya di lengan besar Kyuhyun.

"ssstt.. Diamlah Hyung….", Menyamankan pelukan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun, membiarkan badan yang lebih besar itu berbagi kehangat dengan badan mungilnya.

"Apa kau memaafkanku, Yesungie?"

"Apa yang harus dimaafkan, jika kau sama sekali tak bersalah kepadaku, Hyung?"

"Tapi tadi kau-"

_Onyx _gelap itu kini menatap _caramel _Kyuhyun, mengulas senyum dengan bibir _plum _nya, "Aku diam karena aku takut jika ini hanya mimpi. Tapi saat aku memegang tangan hangatmu, aku tahu jika ini memang nyata. Kau nyata, Hyung. Sangat nyata"

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana Ia mengekspresikan kebahagiannya. Hanya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongwoon hingga Ia dapat merasakan manisnya bibir _plum _yang selalu ingin Ia rasakan semenjak Ia masih kecil dulu.

Mengecupnya pelan di awal, dengan sedikit lumatan lembut untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang telah menghancurkan kebekuan akibat rasa rindu yang mendalam. Persetan dengan udara dingin, _cause Yesung's lips is so damn hot_.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, lebih tepatnya mengintip melalui jendela yang terhubung ke taman belakang. Nampak Sungjong dan L yang berdiri saling bersebelahan.

"Mwoya?! Kenapa Kyukyu Hyung mencium Jongwoonie?!", Ujar Sungjong dengan matanya yang melebar sempurna.

L yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengernyit heran pada namja berwajah Song hye kyo yang ternyata 'sepupu' dari Kyuhyun itu. Sedikit gemas juga saat melihat wajah terkejut Sungjong yang bisa dilihatnya secara dekat sekarang.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

_**Saya bilang 2 minggu, tapi sepertinya ini molor. Lebih dari 2 minggu ya. Maaf. **_

_**Dan harusnya kalian semua berterimakasih ke sungjong, karena secara nggak langsung Sungjong jadi cupid diantara kyusung~~~ lol.**_

_**By the way, dengar-dengar kabar katanya SJ mau kasih kejutan ke ELF? Bener-bener nggak sabar kejutan macem apa. Belum lagi Mommy akhirnya comeback ke SJ, setelah sekian lama cuti hamil. *wamil, maksudnya***_


	9. CHAP 8

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang _membenci _hari senin, L menganggap hari senin sebagai hari dimana manusia memulai aktifitas _mingguan _mereka. Mulai dari pekerja yang wajib masuk kantor, hingga pelajar dengan urusan sekolah mereka. Dan selama 20 tahun L hidup di dunia ini, belum pernah sebelumnya Ia membenci _siklus _hari senin dalam sejarah hidupnya. Yah, sebelum bunyi _bell _mengganggu di pintu depan apartement itu menghancurkan mimpi indah dan tidur nyamannya.

Ting tong~ ting tong~ ting tong.

Demi Tuhan L ingin melempar semua barang yang ada di kamarnya kepada siapapun manusia yang sudah berani _mengganggu _masa-masa tidurnya.

Cklek~

Dan senyum lebar 'sahabat' paling dekatnya adalah hal pertama yang L lihat saat pintu Ia buka. Dengan setelan seragam sekolah lengkap, tas di belakang punggung serta surai _dark brown _yang disisir kebelakang.

"Annyeong, Myungsoo-ya….", Ck, bahkan suaranya terdengar ceria sekali, Dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya, si sahabat masuk ke dalam apartement miliknya itu, "Yak, mana yesungie?", adalah kalimat kedua yang keluar dari bibir tebal nan menyebalkan.

Menaruh tangan di pinggang, L hanya menatap _annoying _Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan santainya diatas sofa, "Kenapa kau ke tempatku pagi-pagi begini, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput Yesungie, aku ingin berangkat sekolah bersama dengannya~~", Lihat betapa memuakkan senyuman bahagia ala Cho Kyuhyun itu. Tak nampak rasa bersalah sama sekali Ia telah mengganggu tidur nyaman L.

"_for god's sake, Kyu. It's still fucking 6 in the morning~!_", Jangan salahkan L jika Ia mengumpat sekarang, lihatlah. Bahkan matahari pun masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya, dan sekarang sahabatnya kesayangannya ini sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah~! _Oh, damn!_

"Bagus lah masih jam 6. Jadi waktu mandi dan siap-siap kalian lebih lama…. _Hey, _aku tanya dimana Yesungie~~", Baiklah, adu pendapat dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu sama saja dengan adu pendapat dengan _fans fanatic idol group_. Sama-sama tak mau kalah, dan malah membuat kepalamu pusing.

"masih tidur di dalam kamarnya~", Memilih meneguk segelas air putih untuk mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering, "hah, segar~"

"kamar Yesungie yang mana?"

"tepat di depanmu~!"

Cklek~

Klek~

Adalah suara pintu yang terbuka, kemudian di tutup kembali dari dalam. L hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan pasrah saat _siluet _Kyuhyun sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya, "hah, bocah itu~~", Mungkin dengan minum segelas air lagi akan lebih baik.

.

.

Kamar Yesung tergolong _mini_, dengan isi meja belajar, _queen size bed_, nakas, dan beberapa _storage _kecil yang digantung diatas dinding. Kyuhyun tak ingin mencari tahu apa saja isi di dalam storage itu. Lalu, sebuah lemari yang pastinya menyimpan pakaian Yesung.

Ouh, mata Kyuhyun juga menangkap kandang anjing kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan, di pintu anjing itu tertulis _kkoming _dengan _font _lucu sewarna awan.

Jika biasanya di atas nakas terisi lampu tidur, maka berbeda dengan kamar Yesung, karena hanya rentetan botol obat yang terpajang rapi disana.

"Hah, tidurnya nyenyak sekali…", Senyum tipis nampak jelas di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, membuat kakinya berjalan sendiri menuju ke dekat Yesung, mengamati bagaimana si mungil mendengkur halus disana. Tangannya Ia masukan kedalam _bed cover_, mungkin karena udara dingin. Sementara badannya terlingkup kesamping, memeluk guling dengan _motif _kura-kura lucu.

Dielusnya surai hitam Yesung yang menutupi kening dan sebagian dari matanya, mengangkat poni yang mengganggu keindahan wajah si manis untuk dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. _He is still so damn cute, even in this state._

"eungh~", Yesung itu _sensitive_, jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika Yesung mulai terbangun sekarang. Mata sipit yang mulai membuka dengan _pipi chubby _yang makin tak terkontrol ukurannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang senyum lebar untuk menyambut Yesung yang baru sadar dari alam mimpi, "_pagi…_", Lirihnya, saat Yesung memberinya tatapan seolah-olah dia hanya sebuah _ilusi_.

Dan mata sipit itu membulat setelahnya, "Kyu hyung?", suara _hoarsh _itu masih serak. Efek bangun tidur, "Kenapa Hyung bisa ada disini?"

"Aku ingin menjemputmu, untuk berangkat sekolah bersama~"

"oh?", Kini onyx itu melirik jam yang terpajang di atas dinding, "Hyung, ini masih jam 6~!"

"_heol_, kau sama saja seperti Myungsoo…", decak Kyuhyun, "kan bagus, kau jadi punya banyak waktu untuk siap-siap, Yesungie", Dan tangan nakal Kyuhyun akhirnya mampir ke pipi _chubby _Yesung, mencubitnya dengan gemas karena daritadi pipi itu sudah menggoda untuk dijahili oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, appo~"

"Ah, kyeopta~~ Ppali ireona~! Berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi itu sehat! Ppali Yesungie~!", Entah sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pemalas, malah jadi _morning person _seperti ini.

.

.

Berjalan dengan santai karena jam masuk sekolah masih sangat lama. Menyusuri jalan berdua dengan syal yang melingkari leher keduanya, cuaca cukup dingin namun banyak juga pekerja kantoran yang dengan semangat sudah memulai aktifitas mereka di pagi hari.

"Err~ Yesungie, kenapa lauk sarapanmu dengan Myungsoo berbeda? Dan kudengar kau makan dari _cathering_ tadi", Rasa penasaran saat tadi melihat cara dua saudara itu sarapan sudah tak bisa ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Jujur saja selama 10 tahun berlalu, banyak hal yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan kepada Yesungnya.

"Kondisi tubuhku memang lebih baik dibanding dulu saat aku masih kecil, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa makan sembarangan. Karena itu Myungsoo Hyung dan Appa lebih sering membelikanku _cathering _makanan sehat", Jelas Yesung dengan sesekali meniupkan udara hangat dari dalam mulutnya, ke jemari mungil yang semakin terlihat _pale _itu. Udara dingin benar-benar menyeramkan pagi ini.

"Jadi, kau masih belum sembuh dari penyakit itu?", Prihatin Kyuhyun, tahu begini dia tak mengajak Yesung jalan tadi, ck.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, "Aku sembuh, tapi masih mungkin untuk kambuh lagi. Entahlah Hyung"

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Yesung yang kedinginan, memasukan tangan mungil itu ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya, "Jika tahu sedingin ini, seharusnya aku menerima ajakan myungsoo untuk naik mobil saja tadi. ck", Decak Kyuhyun, andai saja Ia tahu jika pipi Yesung memerah sempurna saat tangan Kyuhyun dan tangannya bersatu di dalam saku jaket.

"Aniyo, aku suka seperti ini…", Ujar Yesung dengan senyuman malunya, bahkan rasa dingin seakan menghilang meskipun hanya satu tangannya yang dihangatkan oleh jaket Kyuhyun, "Lagipula Hyung bilang jalan pagi itu menyehatkan. Bagaimana jika kita terus jalan setiap hari?"

"Aniyo, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu", Tolak Kyuhyun, membuat _pout _an bibir plum itu muncul.

"Hyung seperti dokter saja, tahu mana yang baik dan tidak untuk kesehatanku. Ish~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah ingin tertawanya saat Yesung dalam keadaan merajuk seperti itu, "Yak, jangan marah~", Dan ditariknya sang pipi yang sudah menyerupai _bakpao _siap santap itu.

"Aku suka jalan kaki seperti ini, bersamamu hyung~ Tapi, Hyung tidak suka…."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka?"

"Tadi hyung menolaknya. Uh, menyebalkan~", Ternyata Yesung tidak tumbuh menjadi remaja dewasa sepertinya, tapi lebih ke sifat manja yang membuat Kyuhyun makin gemas saja. Ingin rasanya Ia mengutuki 10 tahun kepergiannya dan tak bisa melihat pertumbuhan Yesung.

"Arraseo, besok Hyung akan menjemputmu lagi. Ok?"

Jika Kyuhyun tahu hanya satu kalimat itu saja sudah bisa membuat senyuman serta rona merah di pipi Yesung muncul lagi, sudah daritadi Kyuhyun akan mengatakannya. Lagipula tak ada ruginya sama sekali untuk dirinya. Kekeke, kapan lagi Ia bisa berduaan dengan Yesung. Menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Hah, sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Yesungie…"

"mwo?"

"banyak, sampai aku bingung harus mulai menanyakannya darimana"

"Eumh, kalau begitu Hyung buat saja daftar pertanyaannya, nanti pasti aku jawab"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, "_jinjja_?", Dan anggukan Yesung membuat semangat Kyuhyun makin membara, "kalau begitu nanti malam aku buat daftarnya, yes~!", Yesung hanya bisa terkekeh geli saat melihat _glint _dimata Kyuhyun. Tak Ia sangka ternyata dibalik wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi itu, masih tersembunyi sifat _childish _khas Cho Kyuhyun kecil.

.

.

Dengan _headphone _yang melingkari kepala, serta komik _horror _di kedua tangannya, Sungjong sudah seakan berada di dunia lain. Tak memperdulikan orang lain yang berlalu lalang di dalam perpustakaan, hanya diam _fokus _pada bacaannya, dengan sesekali menyesap _juice _yang tadi Ia beli di kantin.

"Woah~", Adalah kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat bagian-bagian seru keluar di komik yang memusatkan perhatiannya itu.

"Yak, L~! Kenapa kau terus mencuri pandang kearah anak itu?", Sunggyu si penggerutu, menyadarkan L dari acara melihat Sungjong dari jauh.

"Mungkin dia menyukainya~", Timpal Woohyun yang jujur saja membuat wajah _stoic _L kini menatap malas kearahnya.

"Namanya Lee Sungjong, anak baru. Pindahan dari _canada_", Entah darimana Sungyeol mendapat informasi itu.

L hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, apalagi setelah kekehan Dongwoo dan Hoya –mungkin bermaksud menggodanya juga- masuk ke gendang telinganya, "Kenapa kalian jadi tukang gossip sekarang, ck", Decaknya sebal, walaupun masih sedikit curi pandang ke sungjong.

"Tidak biasanya kau melihat seseorang dengan tatapan yang seperti itu. Kami hanya sedikit tertarik. kekeke", Kekeh Sunggyu, yang kemudian melakukan _hi-five _dengan Woohyun. Mereka berdua itu, selalu kompak jika sudah dalam urusan menjahili temannya.

"Bocah itu adik sepupu dari kawan lamaku", Lanjut L, sebagai pembelaan, "dan aku tak memiliki rasa yang 'seperti kalian fikirkan' padanya"

"Dia kelihatan baik, dan jika dilihat-lihat wajahnya menyerupai Song hyekyo. Tidak buruk untuk bersanding dengan seorang L Kim", Tangan Woohyun membuat kotak yang seakan menjadi _frame _untuk Sungjong, melihat Sungjong dengan tatapan ala juri-juri _fashion_ yang jujur saja ingin membuat L muntah karenanya.

"Aku bukan fans Song hyekyo", Tidak nyambung memang, tapi tak tahu kenapa L ingin mengucapkan itu untuk membalas ocehan Woohyun, "Dan daripada kita membahas si pria Song hyekyo itu, bukankah harusnya kita berfikir tentang pertandingan 2 minggu lagi?"

"_oh shit_, aku benci SMA Daegu~", Itu Hoya yang kini sudah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mereka suka main curang", Tambah Dongwoo, Dia sepertinya pernah memiliki trauma berat pada SMA itu, "Apa kalian sudah dengar kabar tentang Ketua _futsal _Team SMA Youngguk yang cedera parah setelah melawan SMA Daegu?"

"Itu sangat menyeramkan", Akhirnya fokus Sunggyu berubah juga, lihat bagaimana Ia memasang wajah takut ala _hamster _itu.

"Jangan termakan berita. Lebih baik kita lakukan yang terbaik, selangkah lagi kita sudah masuk babak final", Tumben sekali L mengatakan kalimat _wise_. Biasanya Ia hanya handal menyuruh dan memasang wajah _stoic _yang kata gadis-gadis sangat _cool _itu

"Lagipula ini pertandingan terakhir kita sebelum ujian kelulusan. Hah, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan otak ku untuk Ujian masuk universitas", Kini ganti Sungyeol yang _frustasi_, namun dengan objek yang berbeda.

"Ingat, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik. Titik.", Dan L berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, tak lupa Ia berjalan melewati Sungjong yang masih terhanyut dengan komik, entah apa judul komik itu, '_wajahnya cantik, tapi bacaannya horror. Menarik juga_'

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan _serius _di depan meja belajarnya, tangannya sibuk memegang bolpoin sewarna _saphire_, sementara wajah tampan itu nampak memandangi _sticky notes _dengan warna pisang yang masih bersih dengan tulisan.

"Baiklah pertanyaan pertama…", Dan kini jemari itu mulai sibuk, dengan mata yang membulat _fokus _dan bibir yang ditekuk.

"Kyukyu Hyung, kau sedang apa?", Bahkan Kyuhyun tak sadar jika Sungjong sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan suara Sungjong membuat Kyuhyun terjingkat, hampir terjatuh dari atas kursi lebih tepatnya.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku saja"

"Kau yang terlalu serius, Hyung", Dengan mata lebarnya Sungjong mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, "Hyung, itu apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sengit, dan kembali ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya, "kau tak perlu tahu. Kau main saja sana dengan kucingmu itu", Tambahnya dengan jari yang menunjuk kucing _orange _di gendongan Sungjong.

"Ish, dasar pelit… ck", Berdecak kesal sembari berlalu keluar, "Yesungie, kita main berdua dibawah saja, arra?"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendengar nama sebutan Sungjong utnuk kucingnya, "Yak, sudah kubilang jangan beri nama kucing jelek itu dengan Yesung~! Yesung itu imut tahu~!", Teriaknya, masih dengan posisi duduk di dalam kamar. Berharap Sungjong masih mendengar.

"Kucingku juga imut Hyung~!", Untungnya Sungjong masih dengar.

"Tapi Dia masih belum pantas menyandang nama Yesung~! Dia kurang imut~!"

"Yak kalian berdua~! Jika ingin bertengkar pergi ke lapangan sana~!", Dan teriakan Donghae mengakhiri perang saudara gara-gara nama seekor kucing itu.

.

.

Yesung sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas yang Ia gendong di belakang punggungnya, "Kenapa kau belum berangkat? Atau kau berangkat bersama Hyung hari ini?", L, Barusaja keluar dari kamar dengan tangan yang memegang kaus kaki.

"Aku menunggu Kyuhyun Hyung… Tapi Dia belum datang juga", Dengus Yesung, pipi itu semakin membulat saat bibir Yesung maju beberapa _inchi _seperti itu.

L melirik ke jam dinding, "Ini sudah hampir siang, mungkin tadi Kyuhyun kesiangan jadi tak bisa menjemputmu. Kau berangkat bersama Hyung saja, arra?"

Butuh waktu sebentar untuk Yesung berfikir, sedikit mengutuki Kyuhyun yang tak menepati janjinya, "Arraseo", Putusnya kemudian, namun tetap saja _mood _makhluk manis itu masih sangat buruk, membuat L harus cepat-cepat memakai kaus kakinya.

"Kkaja~", ujar L setelahnya, mengambil tas yang sudah Ia siapkan diatas sofa, kemudian kunci mobil. Tak lupa memakai sepatunya bersama dengan Yesung di depan pintu, baru setelah itu mereka keluar kamar dan menggunakan _lift _untuk menuju lantai dasar.

"Adik manis Hyung jangan marah begitu, mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar kesiangan hari ini", Dan omongan L tak terlalu digubris oleh Yesung, si mungil lebih memilih berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan nasehat kakaknya. Sudah kubilang bukan, _mood _Yesung benar-benar buruk.

"Yesungiee", Teriakan seorang pemuda dengan sepeda pancalnya mengubah fokus Yesung, Ia tolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang mengendarai sepeda pancal dan kini berjalan kearahnya.

"untung kau datang, adik ku hampir berubah menjadi _hulk _beberapa saat yang lalu", Sindir L yang segera menyingkir setelah mendapat _death glare _tak menyeramkan dari Yesung.

"Hehe, mianhae…", Ujar Kyuhyun saat Yesung masih menekuk wajahnya, "Aku tadi sibuk membersihkan sepeda ini dulu sebelum berangkat. hehe"

Tapi seorang Yesung akan mudah luluh jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun, lagipula Kyuhyun sudah datang jadi tidak masalah, bukan?

"Kenapa Hyung bawa sepeda?"

Kyuhyun memutar sepedanya, hingga boncengan belakang sepeda itu berada tepat di depan Yesung, "naiklah, atau nanti kita bisa terlambat", Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

Yesung terdiam untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian Ia duduk di belakang Kyuhyun, melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang yang lebih tinggi, sementara Kyuhyun mulai memancal sepedanya.

"Hyung, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku", Ujarnya lirih.

"Kalau jalan, nanti kau lelah Yesungie, bisa bahaya jika penyakitmu kambuh. Makanya bawa sepeda, kita bisa tetap berangkat bersama, dan kau juga tetap sehat"

Bolehkah Yesung merasa seperti Putri sekarang? Tak Ia sangka jika Kyuhyun se-perhatian itu padanya.

"Ah, kau lihat _sticky notes _yang ada di depan tasku? Itu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Setiap harinya aku berikan 5 pertanyaan, dan kau wajib menjawabnya saat kita berangkat sekolah seperti ini"

Yesung baru sadar ada benda persegi kuning yang melekat di tas Kyuhyun, mengambil benda itu lalu tersenyum sekilas saat membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa saja yang Kyuhyun tulis disana.

"Apakah pertanyaanmu sangat banyak Hyung? Sampai kau membagi-baginya seperti ini?"

'_Pertanyaanku tidak banyak, tapi aku hanya ingin terus berangkat bersamamu Yesungie~_'

.

.

-TBC-

\\.

.

Hay, saya lanjut kan juga akhirnya fanfic ini. The Church boy sudah berakhir, jadi sekarang bisa bener-bener fokus ke fanfic ini. Hehehe, juju raja susah bagi _mood _kalau abis nulis The Church Boy, terus nulis fanfic ini. Abisnya dua fanfic itu genre nya beda sih. Hehehe.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, 2 minggu ke depan kan saya dapat jatah libur alias holiday. Dan ternyata Ai (kakak sepupu) saya nikahan di hari-hari itu. Jadi otomatis dua minggu ini saya ada di luar kota, dan pastinya nggak bawa leppy. Jadi mungkin lanjutan fanfic ini masih nunggu 2 minggu atau lebih.

.

Terus yang terakhir, saya punya ide 2 fanfic YAOI Kyusung baru.

Ceritanya masih anak sekolahan sih, tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang terpaksa nyamar jadi cewek buat bisa masuk di SMA khusus cewek. Terus disana dia sekamar sama cewek unyu banget, yang pendiem, _cold_, dan namanya Kim Yesung. #plakk, tetep aja Kyusung. Haha# maunya saya kasih judul, **For Once, call My Name**.

Terus yang kedua, mau bikin fanfic tentang Yesung yang punya _café _sekaligus kantor _consultant_. Disana Yesung jadi desainer, dan ketemu Kyuhyun gara-gara Kyuhyun _client _nya. Hehehe, maunya saya kasih judul **Make it, kawaii~~**

**.**

Hehe, Cuma rencana sih bikin 2 fanfic ini. Mungkin setelah my first love kelar. Haha. Lagian my first love chap nya tinggal dikit lagi kok. haha


	10. CHAP 9

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

_**Kenapa kau ganti nama jadi Kim Jongwoon**_?

Yesung menggigit bibir tipisnya saat melihat deretan pertanyaan yang tertera di _sticky notes _dari Kyuhyun, "Hyung, nama asliku memang Kim Jongwoon. Orang-orang di rumah sakit memanggilku Yesung karena suaraku indah", Jawabnya dengan satu tangan yang kini melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau tak memberitahuku dari dulu?"

"err~ Kau tak pernah tanya, Hyung", Membalik halaman berikutnya dari _sticky notes_, sedikit terkekeh geli saat Yesung membaca pertanyaan terakhir untuk hari ini dari Kyuhyun itu.

_**Kenapa aku tak melihat anak kita di apartement mu**_?

"Seingatku saat kau pergi kita masih anak-anak, dan tidak mungkin aku bisa hamil saat itu, Hyung. Jadi bagaimana bisa kita punya anak?", Tanyanya, dengan mata yang kini mengamati punggung lebar Kyuhyun.

"_well_, itu maksudku_ ddangkkoma_", Jawab Kyuhyun lirih, berusaha untuk tetap fokus dengan kemudi sepeda pancalnya, disaat kini kedua tangan Yesung sudah melingkar di pinggang keras kebanggaannya.

"Tubuh Ddangkkoma semakin besar, jadi aku mendonasikannya ke penampungan kura-kura. Lagipula, aku dan L hyung sering berkunjung saat kami ada waktu luang", Dapat Yesung lihat gerbang sekolah yang mulai nampak melalui celah lengan Kyuhyun, sedikit menyesal karena itu berarti perjalanan dengan sepeda pancal mereka akan segera berakhir pagi ini.

"Yesungie, boleh aku bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi?"

"tentu saja~", Gerbang sekolah semakin terlihat dekat oleh _onyx _gelap Yesung, bahkan sekarang mereka sudah melintasinya dan Kyuhyun sendiri tengah memancal sepeda menuju ke tempat parkir khusus yang berada di sudut timur sekolah.

"Apa penampungan itu di _jeju_?"

"Aniyo~ awalnya aku ingin menaruhnya di Jeju, tapi setelah kupertimbangkan lebih baik di Seoul, jadi aku bisa lebih sering menjenguknya"

Klek, adalah tanda jika Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan pancalan pada pedal sepedanya, membuat Yesung segera turun sementara Kyuhyun menaruh si sepeda bersama deretan sepeda pancal siswa lain.

"Kyuhyun Hyung?"

"ne?"

Keadaan cukup ramai mengingat bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, beberapa murid bahkan ada yang berlari dengan tergesa –sepertinya dia terlambat melaksanakan piket pagi- cukup membuat Kyuhyun khawatir juga kalau-kalau mereka 'menyenggol' tubuh Yesung.

"Apa Hyung ada waktu _weekend _ini?"

"_weekend_? Ah~ Appa memintaku untuk mem-", Sebenarnya beberapa saat lalu Kyuhyun sedikit _blank _saat melihat seorang murid yang berlari dengan cepatnya, bahkan hampir menyentuh kulit lengan Yesung. Beruntung karena Kyuhyun cepat tanggap dan membawa Yesung sedikit lebih mendekat padanya.

"Donghae Ahjussi memintamu apa, Kyuhyunie Hyung?"

"Ehm~ Appa memintaku untuk mem… ehm, dia memintaku untuk membuat hari liburku menjadi lebih menarik. Maksudku, tak hanya tidur-tiduran di kamar~", Sedikit senyum canggung, '_maaf appa, aku akan bersihkan aquarium nemo-mu nanti…._', Dan jangan salahkan Kyuhyun atau mencoba melaporkannya kepada sang Appa. Ayolah, Yesung dengan wajah bak _anak kecil tersesat yang wajib ditolong oleh Kyuhyun_, tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak bukan?

"Bagus kalau begitu~ _weekend _nanti aku ajak Hyung menjenguk _anak kita_"

Apa pandanganku yang salah, atau Kyuhyun memang tersenyum sangat lebar sekarang? _Anak kita_ dan menghabiskan _weekend _bersama Kim Yesung. _It's a cutie pie with a S Line body Kim Yesung!_

"Jinjja?! Gomapta, Yesungie~"

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan itu menambah kadar denyut jantung dalam dada Kyuhyun meningkat, berdoa saja Dia bisa melewati menit ini dan tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Mari biarkan dua _lovebird _itu dan kini lihatlah 3 manusia yang semenjak tadi menguntit mereka secara diam-diam. Dengan wajah heran, terkejut, takut dan segala macam ekspresi yang hanya 3 manusia _absurd _itu yang bisa melakukannya.

"Changmin-ah, bisa kau tampar mukaku?"

Plak~

Tak perlu diminta dua kali, sebuah telapak tangan besar dengan kulit coklat sudah mampir ke pipi kangin, "ack~ appo~", ringisnya, namun Changmin dan Eunhyuk tak terlalu peduli, masih fokus pada sepasang _lovebird _yang bahkan tak sadar akan tatapan aneh beberapa siswa lain, "Ini bukan mimpi~! Aku benar-benar melihat Cho Kyuhyun bersama dengan Kim Jongwoon~!"

"Aish, jika L sunbaenim sampai melihat mereka. Bisa habis Kyuhyun~!", Timpal Changmin.

Eunhyuk sendiri sudah ketar ketir daritadi, biarpun Dia baru mengenal Kyuhyun sebentar, tapi Dia merasa harus menjaga Kyuhyun dari penindasan **L **dan kawan-kawannya. Atau begitulah bagaimana Eunhyuk berfikir.

"Aku yang punya badan sebesar ini saja kalah dengan L sunbaenim", Lagi, Kangin mengingat masa-masa kelamnya saat masih _mengagumi _Kim Jongwoon.

"Yak~! Kita harus selamatkan Kyuhyun dari ancaman **INFINITE**", Dengan tangan yang menggegam di udara, Eunhyuk seakan sudah bersiap menyerbu Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Barusaja _trio _absurd itu akan melangkahkan kakinya, malah datang L yang segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung, "Maaf Kyu~ kami masih ingin lulus SMA~", Ujar si monyet sebelum ketiganya lari tunggang langgang menuju ke kelas mereka.

Sementara di sisi Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan L. nampak L yang kini memegang dahi Yesung dengan wajah khawatirnya, "Myungsoo Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang dibuat se-_annoying _mungkin.

"Hanya menge-check suhu tubuhmu, adik ku yang manis", Jawab L dengan nada _over-protective _nya.

"ish~ ini memalukan Hyung. ck"

"Gomapta, karena telah mengantar adik ku hingga selamat, Kyu~", Basa-basi L, setelah merasa jika keadaan Yesung baik-baik saja. Tak terlalu peduli dengan Yesung yang mulai _badmood _di sebelahnya.

"Itu sudah tanggung jawabku, Myungsoo-ya.. ups, haruskah aku memanggilmu 'L Sunbaenim' di tempat ini?"

"hahaha~", Tawa L dengan _dimples _yang terlihat jelas di dua pipinya, "terserah kau saja. Bel masuk akan segera bunyi, aku yang mengantar Yesung ke kelas, lagipula kelas kami dekat"

"kalian bisa pergi dulu, kelasku ada di lantai 1"

L dan Yesung sudah hampir pergi, sebelum, "Kyu, 2 minggu lagi ada pertandingan _futsal _sekolah. Kau mau ikut main?"

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan basket, kau sudah tahu hal itu, Myungsoo-ya"

"Kukira seleramu berubah selama di Kanada. Tak tertarik bukan berarti tak datang, kan?", Sedikit menjauh dari Yesung, L membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun, "_kau tahu, Adik ku suka berdandan yang aneh-aneh saat mendukungku di pertandingan_", Dan kalimat itu mampu membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat, bahkan Ia tak terlalu peduli saat L dan Yesung mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hyung, apa yang kau bisikan ke Kyuhyunie Hyung?"

L hanya tersenyum sembari mengaitkan tangannya di punggung sang adik yang jauh lebih pendek, "Yesungie, seingat Hyung kau berjanji akan terus memakai _wig pink _mu saat pertandingan futsal sekolah kita kan?"

"Hyung?! Seolma~!"

Dan L hanya bisa berlari dengan tawa kerasnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang kini hanya bisa terpaku di tempat berdirinya, "Yak~! Hyung~! Aku tak akan makan makanan _cathering _itu lagi~!", Teriaknya, tak terlalu peduli dengan _koridor _sekolah yang sudah penuh dengan para siswa.

"Lalu Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Appa~!"

"Aish Kim Myungsoo~! Hyung, kau kakak yang menyebalkan~!"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Niat awal Kyuhyun datang ke kantin adalah untuk mengisi perutnya mengingat jam istirahat sudah di mulai, tapi tatapan _absurd _dari ketiga teman paling dekatnya di sekolah itu membuat nafsu makan Kyuhyun sedikit menghilang. Ingat kata sedikit.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan arti dari tatapan mata kalian kepadaku?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai gerah dengan situasi _awkward _yang terjadi sekarang, ayolah~ dia ingin menikmati makanan nya dengan nyaman.

Eunhyuk melihat ke Kangin dan Changmin, kemudian sedikit memajukan badannya agar terlihat lebih tegap, "Kyu, tadi pagi kami melihatmu dengan Kim Jongwoon~"

"lalu?"

"Kau pasti tahu, Kim Jongwoon… err~ dia adik dari L Sunbaenim"

Sebenarnya dari nama Yesung disebut tadi, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ketiga temannya itu. Dia hanya ingin menggoda teman-temannya saja sekarang, "Jadi ada masalah apa jika dia adik dari Kim Myungsoo?"

"daebak~ kau bahkan berani menyebut nama asli L sunbaenim~!", Changmin dengan mata _bambi _nya yang membulat serta tepuk tangan pelan, cukup mengganggu siswa lain yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kyu, L sunbaenim itu cukup kejam. Kau sudah mendengar cerita tentangnya dari kami, kan? Bahkan Kangin dengan tubuh Kim Jongkook ini saja menyerah di depannya", Dengan bersemangat Eunhyuk mulai memprovokasi, tak lupa menepuk-nepuk lengan kekar Kangin.

"Eum, sepertinya kalian lupa satu hal tentangku. Aku tinggal kelas, kalian ingat?", Ketiganya mengangguk, "jika aku tak tinggal kelas, maka seharusnya aku sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang, bahkan umurku sudah hampir 20 tahun beberapa bulan lagi"

"Dan apa hubungannya umurmu dengan L Sunbaenim, Kyu?", Kini Kangin yang mulai mengulik.

"Kami semacam teman lama, aniyo. Kami bahkan sahabat dekat di sekolah dasar dulu, tentu saja sebelum aku pindah ke _canada_"

"Jinjja?!", Suara teriakan beramai-ramai itu tak berasal dari Changmin, Kangin, maupun Eunhyuk. Melainkan para siswa lain yang ternyata menguping percakapan mereka daritadi. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dengan mata sipit yang coba dibuat lebar oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Bisa kalian kembali makan? Kalian semua sedikit menyeramkan", Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang membuat _gesture_ seakan menyuruh mereka untuk kembali duduk.

"Daebak~ kau mantan sahabat L sunbaenim. Haruskah aku memanggilmu **Hyungnim** mulai sekarang, Kyu?"

"terserah kau saja, Changmin-ah~"

Kangin tiba-tiba saja menggeser kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, "Kyu, jika kau dekat dengan L Sunbaenim. Apa kau bisa dekatkan aku dengan Kim Jong Woon?!"

"ANDWAEYO~!"

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kangin dengan sumpit yang kini berada tepat di depan jidat lebar si pria dengan badan yang lebih besar, "DIA MILIKKU~!"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Tujuan seseorang ketika masuk kedalam perpustakaan adalah membaca, tapi tidak dengan Yesung yang otaknya malah memikirkan Kyuhyun hanya karena melihat gambar kura-kura di salah satu _page _buku bacaannya.

Diliriknya Sungjong yang masih fokus dengan _komik horror _favorite-nya, terlalu fokus malah, "Sungjongie~~", Lirih Yesung dengan sedikit menoel jemari lentik Sungjong, sedikit menatap iri saat melihat jemarinya yang berukuran mungil dengan lebar yang tidak proporsi dengan tingginya.

"Waeyo, Jongwoonie?"

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu membacamu?", Sedikit takut-takut Yesung bertanya, tapi Sungjong hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman yang melekat di wajah cantiknya.

"Aniyo~ lagipula ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya aku membaca komik ini"

Senyum Yesung terkembang, dilihatnya kesamping dan melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang menatap tajam kearahnya dan Sungjong, sepertinya suara Sungjong barusan terlalu keras, "Sungjongie…. Err~ apa kau tahu makanan kesukaan Kyuhyunie Hyung?"

"Kyukyu Hyung itu karnivora~ dia hanya makan daging. Ah, dan _ramyun_. Permen karet… kurasa hanya itu saja. Yang jelas Ia benci sayuran~"

"Apa benar-benar benci sayuran? Tak mau makan walau sedikit saja?"

Memasang pose berfikir dengan mata yang melihat ke _plafond_, "Dia lebih memilih hanya makan malam dengan permen karet dibanding sayur~ gaya hidupnya benar-benar tidak sehat, ck~"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Dengan setelah _coat _panjang sewarna _coffee_, dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang dengan warna senada, tak lupa kaus dan juga _syal _yang sudah meliliti lehernya. Kyuhyun siap, berdiri di depan sebuah Gedung yang menampung berbagai macam _satwa _laut. Kemarin Yesung bilang mereka berangkat sendiri-sendiri saja dan memberitahukan alamat ini kepada Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun si _tukang terlambat _malah menjadi Tuan Displin dengan sampai 15 menit lebih awal di lokasi. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun, atau mungkin saja setan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar? Entahlah, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Yesung menunggu.

"Kyuhyunie Hyung~!", Dan si manis akhirnya datang, dengan tangan yang melambai padahal tubuhnya belum keluar dengan sempurna dari dalam mobil, setelan baju hangat berwarna _baby blue _menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya, "Hyung, apa sudah menunggu lama?"

"Aniyo, aku barusaja datang~!", Bohong, tapi Kyuhyun lebih senang berbohong dibanding harus membuat wajah ceria itu berubah jadi masam, "Myungsoo tak ikut masuk?", Dilihatnya mobil L yang sudah meninggalkan lokasi.

"Aniyo, Hyung ada latihan futsal hari ini"

Dan mata Kyuhyun baru menangkap kotak merah kecil dengan gambar kura-kura sebagai hiasan di penutupnya, "Kau bawa bekal?", Tanyanya, mengingat bentuk kotak itu memang menyerupai kotak bekal yang biasa dibawa oleh anak sekolah dasar.

"Ne~!", Dengan semangat Yesung membuka tutup dari kotak tersebut, membuat bentuk-bentuk mungil sayuran nampak jelas di mata Kyuhyun.

"Itu untuk kau saja kan, Yesungie?"

"Aniyo~", Rengek Yesung, "Aku sudah sarapan tadi, dan ini aku buatkan untuk Kyuhyunie Hyung"

"untuk ku?", Ulang Kyuhyun, berharap telinganya salah menangkap informasi tadi, tapi anggukan kepala dengan rambut _raven _dan pipi gembul itu makin meyakinkannya, "kau serius?"

"Ne~!", Dengan semangat Yesung mengambil satu biji sayuran, lalu menyuapkan secara paksa kedalam mulut Kyuhyun, "_mashita_?"

Awalnya hanya muka masam serta pasrah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, namun saat giginya mulai mengunyah sang makanan dengan bentuk sayuran menyeramkan itu, "kau mengisinya dengan daging?"

"Kudengar Hyungie tak mau makan sayur, dan kau suka daging. Itu tak sehat Hyung, karena itu aku membuatkanmu sayuran dengan isi daging di dalamnya"

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Aku menemukan ide itu sendiri, tapi aku membuatnya dengan Myungsoo Hyung, dia membantuku memasukkan daging-daging ini ke dalam sayur"

Tepat disaat Yesung selesai bercerita, pintu masuk akhirnya dibuka, tanda bahwa mereka sudah bisa melihat kedalam dengan Yesung yang memimpin jalan. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti di belakang sambil sesekali memasukan _hasil karya _Yesung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyungie, lihat. Ddangkkoma disimpan disana. Dia yang tubuhnya paling besar~!", Ceria Yesung, dengan semangatnya jemari mungil itu menunjuk ke seekor kura-kura yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"_kyeopta_~", Puji Kyuhyun, entah kepada Yesung atau ddangkkoma, mengingat matanya masih mengarah pada Yesung sekarang.

"Penjaga disini mengatakan jika ddangkkoma kura-kura yang baik, Ia makan dengan teratur dan tumbuh dengan sehat… Bukankah anak kita sangat penurut, Hyungie?"

Fokus Kyuhyun akhirnya tertuju kepada sang kura-kura, "Ne, anak kita sangat penurut"

"Dia juga lucu~"

"Anak kita sangat penurut dan lucu, aku jadi ingin mengajakmu membuat anak yang sesungguhnya, Yesungie~!"

"Ne?", Mata Yesung membulat, disaat Kyuhyun masih terfokus pada ddangkkoma, seakan tak menyadari ucapannya barusan, "Hyung, apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat anak yang sesungguhnya nanti jika sudah dewasa, Yesungie?"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

_Should this story have a sad or happy ending?_


	11. CHAP 10

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

"Penjaga disini mengatakan jika ddangkkoma kura-kura yang baik, Ia makan dengan teratur dan tumbuh dengan sehat… Bukankah anak kita sangat penurut, Hyungie?"

Fokus Kyuhyun akhirnya tertuju kepada sang kura-kura, "Ne, anak kita sangat penurut"

"Dia juga lucu~"

"Anak kita sangat penurut dan lucu, aku jadi ingin mengajakmu membuat anak yang sesungguhnya, Yesungie~!"

"Ne?", Mata Yesung membulat, disaat Kyuhyun masih terfokus pada ddangkkoma, seakan tak menyadari ucapannya barusan, "Hyung, apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat anak yang sesungguhnya nanti jika sudah dewasa, Yesungie?"

"Err~~ Hyung, apa maksudmu kita akan memelihara kura-kura lagi saat dewasa nanti?"

Hanya biarkan Kyuhyun menceburkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam renang sekarang, dan kumohon jangan salahkan Yesung dengan pemikiran _bocah 8 tahunnya_. Sebut saja Yesung itu **terlalu polos**.

.

~ **Chap 10 **~

.

Seharusnya mereka berdua segera pulang setelah selesai mengunjungi _ddangkkoma_, namun Yesung malah menggaet tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sebuah toko penjual berbagai jenis _wig_, mulai dari ukuran panjang hingga pendek, bahkan ada yang berwarna cerah hingga menusuk mata.

"Yesungie, kenapa kita kesini?", Tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit merasa risih, melihat dari bentuk _interior _nya saja, sepertinya mayoritas perempuanlah yang mendatangi toko seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa pegawai toko pun kelihatan menertawakan Kyuhyun, membuatnya makin tak nyaman saja.

Berbeda dengan Yesung yang malah sibuk memilih beberapa _wig _dari pajangan kepala _mannequin_, "Hyung, ini cantik kan?", Yesung sepertinya tak terlalu peduli dengan ketidaknyamanan Kyuhyun, bahkan sekarang Ia memasang _wig _dengan warna pink menyala keatas kepalanya dan seakan meminta pendapat dari Kyuhyun.

Lupakan tentang _rasa malu_, dan persetan dengan penjaga toko yang terkikik geli kepadanya sedari tadi. Karena pemandangan _indah _Kim Yesung dengan _wig _pink panjang sudah mampu mengalihkan _fokus _dari Cho Kyuhyun, "Neomu Yeoppeo~", Lirihnya, tanpa sadar namun juga tulus.

"Hah, kalau begitu aku beli ini~", Segera Yesung turunkan _wig _itu dari kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun harus membuang nafas kecewa karena pemandangan indah itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik saja, "Noona, aku beli yang ini", Yesung pun berjalan ke meja kasir, diikuti Kyuhyun yang mulai ingat dengan _rasa malu_nya.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau beli _wig_?"

"Minggu depan ada pertandingan futsal sekolah, dan _wig _yang biasa kugunakan tiba-tiba saja rusak. Jadi, aku harus beli yang baru~", Jawab Yesung dengan normalnya, sementara tangannya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada si penjaga kasir.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _wig _itu?"

"Karena sesuatu hal, aku harus mengenakan _wig _ini tiap kali L Hyung ada pertandingan…. Eum, Kyuhyunie Hyung, kau juga akan lihat pertandingan futsal minggu depan kan?"

Olahraga Futsal mungkin bukan gaya Kyuhyun. Tapi Kim Yesung dengan rambut _pink _seperti tadi?! Demi ddagkkoma yang bisa terbang, Kyuhyun tak akan mau melewatkannya~!

.

~** My First Love Story…. **~

.

Donghae sibuk mengamati _grafik _file seorang pasien yang beberapa menit lalu diberikan oleh Suster Jang, "Apa ini milik Kim Jongwoon yang datang 2 minggu lalu?", Tanya Donghae dengan kernyitan tebal di dahinya.

Suster Jang hanya mengangguk melalui meja kerjanya, "Apa ada sesuatu, Dokter Lee?", Tanyanya, tidak biasanya wajah Donghae menjadi sepucat itu setelah membaca sebuah grafik pasien.

"Keadaan luar tubuhnya terlihat _fit _saat datang _check up_, tapi kenapa grafik ini menunjukan jika system imun nya kembali turun?", Lirih Donghae, "Suster Jang~!", Panggilnya kembali pada sang Suster yang kini segera berlari ke dekat meja kerjanya.

"Ne, Dokter?"

"Bisa kau hubungi Pasien Kim Jongwoon dan minta Ia datang ke rumah sakit secepatnya?"

.

~** My First Love Story…. **~

.

Setiap sore biasanya ruang keluarga hanya akan diisi oleh Sungjong yang sibuk bermain dengan kucing manisnya, namun searang berbeda saat Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menjajah tempat mainnya dengan memutar acara sepakbola di televisi.

Awalnya Sungjong bersikap biasa dan tetap fokus dengan kucingnya, namun bunyi berisik dari volume yang disetel keras-keras oleh sang Kakak sepupu itu benar-benar menyiksa Gendang telinga imutnya.

"Yak~! Kyukyu Hyung~! Bisa kau kecilkan suaranya?! Lagipula hanya ada kita berdua di dalam rumah, ck~!", Decak Sungjong dengan tangan yang sudah Ia pasang di atas pinggang, berharap Ia terlihat sedikit lebih garang.

"Jika terganggu, main saja dengan kucingmu didalam kamar sana. Dasar berisik~!"

Tak sadarkah Kyuhyun jika yang lebih berisik sekarang adalah acara TV yang sedang Ia putar?!

"aish, Kkaja Yessungie~! Kita masuk kedalam kamar~!", Dengan muka sebalnya Sungjong menggendong sang kucing untuk naik ke lantai atas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan beri nama kucing jelek itu Yesung~! Dia tidak imut~!", Sungjong tak terlalu peduli akan teriakan sang Kakak sepupu, hanya menutup pintu kamar keras-keras dan teriakan 3 _oktaf _Kyuhyun tak akan lagi masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"Hah, dasar bocah keras kepala~!", Sebenarnya yang keras kepala disini siapa, Cho?! Baiklah, mungkin sudah seharusnya kita biarkan Kyuhyun kembali fokus ke layar TV. Hah, jika ini bukan tentang **menaruh image bagus di depan Kim Yesung**, Kyuhyun pastilah malas menonton sepakbola atau semacamnya.

"_Setidaknya belajar sedikit, jadi tak terlihat over stupid di depan Yesungie nanti~~_", Fikir Kyuhyun dengan semangat membara untuk belajar sedikit tentang futsal, sepakbola, atau apapun namanya itu.

"Woah, tidak biasanya kau nonton bola, Kyu?", Saking semangat dan fokusnya dalam melihat ke layar TV, Kyuhyun sampai tidak sadar jika sang Ayah sudah duduk di sebelahnya, entah dari berapa menit yang lalu.

"Hanya ingin belajar hal baru, Appa~", Belajar hal baru atau belajar menarik _good impression _dari Yesung, Cho?

Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang kelelahan, tak banyak operasi yang Ia lakukan hari ini, namun faktor usia membuat sedikit aktifitas saja sudah menguras tenaganya, "Kyu, kau satu sekolah dengan Yesungie, kan?"

"Ne, dia adik kelasku"

"Apa Yesungie pernah pingsan di sekolah? atau muntah-muntah mungkin?", Mendengar kata Yesung, Pingsan, dan muntah membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi fokus pada tayangan sepak bola. Ingatan tentang masa kecil bersama Yesung merusak _mood _menontonnya, bagaimana Yesung yang sering kesakitan saat malam datang padahal Ia baik-baik saja di pagi hari.

Yesung yang mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya hanya karena sebuah obat, dan Yesung dengan kulit pucat dan senyum lemahnya akan berkata kepada Kyuhyun, '_hyungie, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu tidur dan kita bisa bermain lagi besok pagi_'

"Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apakah hal buruk terjadi pada Yesung?", Jangan tanya kenapa Kyuhyun akan selalu berubah _over protective _kepada Kim Yesung, hanya satu alasannya, '_karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Tidak untuk sekarang, bahkan besok, lusa atau puluhan tahunpun juga tak boleh_'

"Yesung akan menjalani _check up _rutinnya minggu depan, Appa hanya ingin memastikan jika keadaannya baik saja, Kyu", Bohong Donghae dengan senyum getir yang tak terlalu jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Dia terlihat sehat, dan aku yakin Dia akan selalu sehat~!"

"Itu kabar baik~", Menepuk pundak Kyuhyun tiga kali, sebelum Donghae melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi punggung lebar sang Ayah, '_Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?_'

.

~** My First Love Story…. **~

.

Yesung tak tahu apa yang salah dengan otak Kyuhyun pagi ini, meliliti leher kecil Yesung dengan tumpukan _syal_ tebal, tak lupa jaket besar__yang kini juga telah berhasil menutupi tubuh mungil Yesung. Jemari kecilnya tak luput dari mata tajam Kyuhyun, sarung tangan sewarna _tosca _membungkus jari-jari itu dengan sangat ketat. Membuat Yesung benar-benar terlihat seperti makhluk kutub utara yang sedang dibonceng oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie, aku tahu ini musim dingin, tapi apa pakaianku ini tidak berlebihan?", Dengan pelan Yesung bertanya, tentusaja tangan mungilnya juga sudah melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar suhu akan turun pagi ini, jadi lebih baik berjaga-jaga Yesungie~"

Yesung meneliti pakaian Kyuhyun yang tak terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, seragam sekolah dibalut dengan _syal _dan _sweater _coklat, "Tapi kenapa pakaianmu tak setebal aku, Hyung?", Tanyanya polos.

"Aku kan mengemudikan sepeda ini, gerakanku banyak jadi nanti tubuhku bisa panas sendiri jika mulai kelelahan", Entah dapat teori darimana, Kyuhyun juga tak tahu. Sekarang yang penting itu membuat Yesung percaya saja.

"Oh, jadi bisa begitu ya~", Tuhkan, sangat mudah menipu Kim Yesung dengan otak seumur anak 8 tahun itu, "Tapi berarti Hyung hangatnya lama. Ah, kalau begitu aku peluk Hyung saja ya~", Dan lilitan tangan Yesung benar-benar mendekap dengan sempurna pinggang Kyuhyun, kalau seperti ini bukan hangat lagi rasanya, tapi Kyuhyun terasa sangat panas, ditambah degup jantung yang tak bisa dikontrol.

"Hyung, kenapa tak ada pertanyaan di _sticky notes _untukhari ini?"

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa memikirkan tentang pertanyaan, jika semalam setelah bercakap singkat dengan sang Ayah, otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan **cara menjaga kesehatan Yesung**, jangankan untuk menulis pertanyaan, tidurpun susah untuk Ia lakukan.

"Tugasku banyak, aku tidak sempat menulisnya~"

"Ah, jadi begitu…. Bagaimana jika Hyung langsung katakan saja?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "Yesungie, kau ingat janji kita saat kita masih kecil dulu?"

"Janji yang mana Hyung?"

Jika diingat-ingat, memang sudah banyak janji yang mereka ucapkan, "Tentang Menara Eifel…. Apa kau masih mau pergi melihatnya bersamaku?"

"Tentusaja, Hyung~! Aku ingin kita cepat lulus sekolah dan pergi bersama-sama kesana~"

.

~** My First Love Story…. **~

.

Duduk di ruang ganti dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas adalah L dan seluruh anggota team futsalnya. Pertandingan semifinal beberapa menit lagi akan dimulai, dan mengingat ini tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah, tentusaja rasa untuk menang jauh lebih besar dibanding apapun sekarang.

"Biarpun kita harus menang, tapi kalian juga tetap ingat kesehatan kalian masing-masing. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu SMA Daegu itu cara mainnya seperti apa", Sunggyu, sebagai _kipper _serta Ketua Team untuk hari ini mulai berbicara, setidaknya menyingkirkan sedikit suasanan tegang yang mulai menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruang ganti.

"Jangan mudah terpancing emosi, itulah satu kunci untuk mengalahkan SMA Daegu. Jangan biarkan diri kita masuk kedalam permainan curang mereka", Sambung Sunggyu yang dibalas dengan angukkan oleh para anggotanya.

Dongwoo sebagai _mood maker_ menaruh tangan di depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke bawah, "Untuk tahun terakhir kita di SMA, dan Kekalahan SMA Daegu~!", Sungyeol menaruh tangannya diatas Dongwoo, disusul oleh anggota lain termasuk L.

"Burn Your Chest and Do your Best. Yesh~!", Diakhiri dengan mengangkat tumpukan tangan itu keatas, setidaknya hal simpel tersebut mulai memacu semangat mereka untuk menghadapi semifinal kali ini. Sampai bunyi peluit yang terdengar keras dan sorak sorai penonton yang mulai menghinggapi gendang telinga mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah akan dimulai~!"

.

~** My First Love Story…. **~

.

Kyuhyun seharusnya fokus ke lapangan futsal sekarang, namun pemandangan indah Kim Yesung dengan _wig _pink panjang dan pakaian ala gadis-gadis imut jepang itupun mampu merubah arah pandangnya. Ia tahu jika Yesungnya memang selalu terlihat manis bahkan dalam pakaian Pria sekalipun, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu jika kemanisan Yesung menjadi berlipat ganda jika tubuhnya dibalut pakaian wanita seperti itu.

Mungkinkah dulu Tuhan salah menciptakan Gender Yesung? Apakah seharusnya Yesung itu menjadi seorang wanita saja? Entahlah, Kyuhyun bukan malaikat yang selalu berada di sisi Tuhan, Dia hanya manusia biasa yang sudah lama terjerat dalam pesona manis seorang Kim Yesung.

"L Oppa~! Fighting~!", Sungguh iri Kyuhyun mendengarnya, ck. Andai saja Dia bisa bermain futsal dan mendengar Yesung meneriakkan namanya seperti tadi, '**Kyuhyun Oppa, Fighting~!**', Bahkan dengan membayangkan saja sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "Hyung, apa aku terdengar aneh menyebut L hyung dengan 'oppa'?"

"Aniyo~! Dengan pakaian seperti ini, akan lebih aneh jika kau memanggilnya 'Hyung' Yesungie~"

"Sebenarnya aku merasa kurang sehat pagi ini, Hyung. Perutku terasa agak mual~~", Bibir _plum _itu mengerucut, membiarkan warna _merah _alaminya menyatu dan membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat.

"Haruskah kita pulang saja? Bagaimana jika keadaanmu memburuk?"

"Aniyo, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya salah makan tadi, lagipula aku juga sudah minum obat", Dan kini ganti senyuman yang menghiasi bibir Yesung, membuat mata sipit itu makin menghilang namun tetap tak mengubah wajah Yesung yang memang sudah sangat manis.

"Jika kau merasa tidak baik, kita harus segera pulang dari sini, Arra?", Kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan posisi duduknya kepada Yesung, mengikis jarak dengan tangan yang kini melingkari punggung Yesung, hanya menyisakan helai pakaian sebagai penghalang tubuh mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Pertandingan futsal pun sudah dimulai bahkan sejak sesi curhat Yesung dan Kyuhyun barusan, seperti yang sudah banyak orang duga, SMA Daegu tak akan pernah berhenti dengan cara curang mereka. Entah sudah berapa kali perut Sungyeol maupun Woohyun berciuman dengan lantai.

Dan jangan tanya padaku kenapa tangan Hoya bisa sampai biru begitu, padahal dalam futsal yang bermain hanya bagian kaki mereka.

Beruntung karena setidaknya Team L unggul 1 point dari SMA Daegu di babak pertama ini, setidaknya perjuangan melawan permainan kasar SMA tukang main curang itu tidak akan sia-sia.

"Apa tanganmu akan baik-baik saja?", Sunggyu dengan wajah khawatirnya, melihat Hoya dengan tangan biru yang sepertinya tak akan membaik dalam waktu dekat itu.

"Hanya tangan kiri, tidak akan masalah~", Hoya dengan gaya _cool guy _nya, walaupun dalam hati Ia sedikit menjerit saat sang Pelatih menekan-nekan lukanya. Memberi obat lebih tepatnya.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka tak di-diskualifikasi karena permainan kasar mereka?", Sungyeol yang tengah memijiti kakinya, sedikit sebal sebenarnya karena Ia juga ingin balas menendang murid-murid dari SMA sialan itu.

"Mereka melakukannya dengan mulus, wasit sepertinya tak tahu", Timpal Woohyun, jujur saja sama-sama di posisi _beck_, menjadikan luka mereka berdua sama parahnya.

"Hanya tinggal pertandingan kedua, dan semua ini akan berakhir", Lirih L, sesekali matanya menatap ke seorang namja berwajah _song hyekyo _yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun, "_kukira Dia cuma suka horror…_"

Pertandingan kedua tak ada bedanya dengan yang pertama, malah mungkin lebih parah mengingat Sungyeol sampai tak kuat bangun dan terpaksa diganti pemain lain.

"Kenapa SMA Daegu mainnya seperti penjahat?", Kesal Kyuhyun, jiwa penyuka bola sepertinya mulai keluar didalam dirinya, sampai-sampai Ia tak sadar jika mata _polos _Yesung tengah menatap kearahnya sekarang.

"Hyung, dimana sisi penjahat mereka?"

"Apa kau tak melihatnya? Dari awal mereka sudah main kasar. Jika aku jadi wasitnya, sudah kukeluarkan mereka dari lapangan", Bahkan cara bicara Kyuhyun sudah terdengar seperti komentator kelas berat saja.

"Ah, jadi Sungyeol Hyung jatuh tadi bukan karena lantainya licin?"

Sial. Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika sekarang yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah seorang bocah manis nan polos bernama Kim Yesung. Ck, bolehkah Kyuhyun berfikir jika kepolosan Yesung itu sudah masuk dalam tahap _bodoh _sekarang?

Priit~

Adalah bunyi peluit dari wasit, yang juga menandakan pertandingan berakhir. Dengan kekalahan SMA Daegu, dan Teriak riuh penonton yang menjadi pendukung L dan teman-temannya. Tak kalah dengan penonton yang lain, Yesung pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan meloncat-loncat dengan sangat gembira.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Yesung dari belakang, dilihatnya makhluk mungil dengan senyuman lebar itu, '_Lihat betapa indah senyumannya, lihat betapa Ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya, jadi tolong jangan ambil Dia secepat itu. Biarkan Dia tumbuh dan menikmati indahnya kehidupan ini_'

"Hyung, aku sangat senang~!", Akhirnya si mungil kembali ke sampingnya, membelit lengan Kyuhyun dengan gandengan tangan yang sangat erat, "SMA kita masuk final~! Akhirnya~!"

"Ne, aku juga sangat senang, Yesungie~"

Chu~

Kecupan singkat Kyuhyun berikan, sedikit membuat mata Yesung membulat pada awalnya, namun kemudian mata bulat itu berubah menjadi mata bulan sabit seiring dengan Yesung yang tersenyum selebar mungkin, mempertontonkan betapa indah bibir itu sangat menggulirkan senyuman termanis yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau masih ingin melihat Menara Eifel?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tak peduli tempat apa yang akan kudatangi, asalkan Hyung ikut bersamaku saja sudah lebih dari cukup"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.


	12. CHAP 11

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Yesung tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari memegang puluhan lembar kertas yang sudah Ia jilid menjadi satu.

"Yesungie, itu untuk apa?", Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun mulai bertanya, bahkan sejak Ia menjemput Yesung di apartement nya tadi pun Kyuhyun sudah sangat penasaran.

"ini?", Yesung menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang sudah menjadi satu buku itu, dengan cover bertuliskan _dreaming a dream _di atasnya, "Ini karyaku, Hyungie~"

"Karya? Untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk disumbangkan saja, lagipula team drama musikal kita butuh banyak naskah untuk berlatih"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar jawaban dari makhluk manis yang sepertinya memiliki _mood _baik pagi ini. Diparkirkannya sang sepeda sejajar dengan sepeda siswa lain, kemudian keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam area sekolah.

"Memang naskahmu itu tentang apa, Yesungie?"

"Ini rahasia, Hyung~~"

"Yak, aku kan juga anggota Team mu~ ck", Decak yang lebih tinggi sebal, tak lupa mengacak rambut raven Yesung yang berterbangan karena angin musim dingin.

"Nanti jika naskah ini dipilih untuk tampil, Hyung juga pasti akan tahu", Senyum Yesung dengan mata bulan sabit itu mampu meluluhkan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun, dicubitnya pipi chubby yang memerah karena udara dingin tersebut.

"baiklah baiklah, Hyung akan sabar menunggu hingga hari itu tiba~"

"Kyu~!", Suara nyaring Eunhyuk memaksa moment Kyuhyun dan Yesung untuk terhenti sesaat, keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada sang monyet yang kini berlari kearah mereka.

"Yak, wae? Kau mengganggu pagi hari indahku saja", Sebal Kyuhyun dengan tatapan caramel tajamnya, bahkan dua tangan yang tadi memegang pipi Yesung kini sudah beralih ke depan dada, saling ditekuk.

"Yunho saem mencarimu tadi…. Jongwoonie annyeong", Dan fokus Eunhyuk sekarang malah beralih ke Yesung yang membungkuk sopan padanya, '_heol, beda sekali dengan hyung-nya_'

"Mwo? untuk apa saem mencariku sepagi ini?", Ujar Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, mengganggu pagi hari manisnya dengan Yesung saja. Ck.

"Molla~ yang pasti saem ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Yesung yang hanya diam sedari tadi, "Sungie, Hyung duluan… annyeong~ sampai jumpa di jam istirahat~", Dan Kyuhyun melangkah pergi bersama Eunhyuk, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri sembari memandangi punggung lebar Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Yak, panggilan apa yang kau berikan pada Jongwoonie barusan?", Penasaran Eunhyuk, tak Ia sangka ternyata Kyuhyun memang sedekat itu dengan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Tentu saja panggilan cinta. Dia milikku~!", Jangan anggap omong kosong ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, dia serius. Sangat serius jika itu berhubungan dengan Yesung.

Sementara itu, Yesung kembali berjalan setelah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tak kelihatan lagi dalam jangkauan matanya, jemari mungil itu merangkul erat sang naskah kebanggaan, "Ack~", Lirih Yesung saat rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang diafragmanya, "Aish, kenapa daritadi perutku sering keram?"

Ia gigit bibir tipis miliknya, mencoba menahan rasa nyeri yang seakan membuat perut rata itu mati rasa, "_aku tidak apa-apa kan….._"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya sembari melihat deretan huruf C di lembar nilai _pelayanan masyarakat _nya, hah~ seingatnya di _Canada _dulu tak ada nilai untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu hal yang disebut wali kelasnya sebagai _nilai pelayanan masyarakat._

"Yak~ jangan pasang wajah muram begitu. Kami akan membantumu meningkatkan nilai C itu", Changmin, mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat yang sudah muram semenjak lembar kertas putih tersebut diserahkan oleh Yunho saem kepadanya.

Kangin dan Eunhyuk ikut mengangguk, bagaimanapun mereka bertiga ikut bersalah karena tak memberitahu jika ada aspek penilaian yang seperti itu.

"Memang, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki nilai ini?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Ia tempelkan kertas dengan deretan huruf **C ** itu keatas meja, memandang dengan tatapan nista kepada sang kertas yang sejujurnya tak memiliki kesalahan apapun pada Kyuhyun.

"Dulu waktu kami kelas 1, kami membantu membersihkan taman kota, beberapa rumah sakit di pinggiran kota, dan panti asuhan~", Kangin menjawab seingat kepalanya.

"Selama kelas 2 ini seingatku kita belum melakukan apapun. Tapi karena kami melakukan banyak hal di kelas 1, setidaknya itu sedikit mengangkat nilai kami", Sahut Eunhyuk, seingatnya kemarin Ia masih mendapat nilai B.

"Yak~ haruskah kita memberi kopi hangat di pagi hari untuk para pekerja?", Usul Changmin, tidak terlalu buruk sebenarnya.

"Ide bagus", Timpal Eunhyuk, "Tapi kurasa itu masih belum kuat untuk bisa meningkatkan nilai Kyuhyun"

Menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi kantin, Ia sudah tak nafsu untuk makan sekarang. Dialihkan matanya untuk melihat ke sekitar, '_kenapa Yesungie belum datang juga?_', Err, bukankah seharusnya kau berfikir tentang hal yang lakukan untuk menambah nilai, Kyu? Kenapa malah Yesung yang terlintas di otakmu sekarang.

"Tumben sekali L sunbaenim tak bersama grup nya~", Dan fokus Kangin malah beralih kepada lima orang namja yang duduk di pojokan kantin. Tempat biasa mereka duduk.

"mungkin Dia sedang sibuk~", Jawab Eunhyuk malas, sembari meneguk susu strawberry nya yang mulai dingin, "Kyu, bukankah itu adik sepupumu? Lee Sungjong?"

Dengan cerianya Sungjong berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, "Annyeonghaseyo, Hyung~", Dan membungkuk sopan kepada tiga teman Kyuhyun lainnya, kemudian mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping sang Kakak sepupu.

"Yak, kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Yesung?"

"Yesung? Ah~ maksudmu Jongwoonie, Hyung?", Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja, masih belum terbiasa dengan nama asli Yesung sepertinya, "Dia tadi mengeluh sakit, jika aku tidak salah dengar Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit Donghae Samchon~"

Yesung ditambah sakit adalah dua kata sakral yang tak ingin di dengar oleh gendang telinga Kyuhyun sekarang, "Kau serius?", Tanyanya memastikan, Yesung terlihat baik-baik saja tadipagi saat mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa Ia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit?

"Apa kau lihat aku sedang bercanda sekarang, Kyukyu Hyung?! Hah, jika saja tak ada pelajaran aku sudah membolos dan menjenguk Jongwoonie sekarang~", Persetan tentang pelajaran selanjutnya, hanya berlari menembus pintu keluar dan memancal sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh, '_kenapa kau harus sakit lagi?_'

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Hal pertama yang dijumpai Kyuhyun saat sampai di dalam rumah sakit, adalah L dengan kepala yang terus melihat kebawah, raut khawatir terukir jelas di wajah tampannya. Bahkan sepasang kaki itu terus berjalan ke kanan dan kiri di depan ruang ICU.

"Yesung?", Tak bisa menyebutkan kata lain, hanya itu yang ada di fikiran Kyuhyun sekarang. L dengan wajah muramnya makin memperburuk semua kemungkinan yang ada di dalam otak Kyuhyun.

"Dokter masih merawatnya~ mereka bilang hati miliknya semakin mengeras karena udara dingin… dan, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi~", Kyuhyun tahu L bukanlah seorang dokter, setidaknya dengan penjelasan itu menunjukan jika keadaan Yesung memang memburuk.

"Bukankah dia sudah bisa bersekolah seperti anak biasa? Dia juga terlihat sehat… Tapi, kenapa dia bisa jatuh sakit lagi?"

"Yang kutahu, adik ku memang tak pernah sehat secara sempurna, Kyu~ karena itu aku menjaga pola makan dan segala hal yang Ia lakukan~"

Mendudukan dirinya pada deretan kursi tunggu, Kyuhyun memangku kepalanya dengan tangan yang saling terpaut, "Kurasa ini salahku~ tidak seharusnya aku mengajak Yesung berangkat sekolah bersama~"

"Yak~ ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu… Udara di kota seoul memang terlalu dingin akhir-akhir ini, kurasa itu sangat mengganggu system imune, Yesung"

"Aku harap Dia baik-baik saja~"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, akhirnya Yesung dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Dengan selang _infuse _yang sudah menyalur ke tangannya, lalu berbagai alat kedokteran lain yang bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu namanya.

Dan diatas ranjang pesakitan itu, terbaring Yesung dengan mata yang masih menutup sempurna. Dokter bilang itu pengaruh obat bius, dan Yesung akan membuka matanya nanti jika pengaruh obat sudah berakhir.

L sendiri memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementnya, mengambil beberapa barang yang mungkin Ia butuhkan selama Yesung di opname. Yah, Dokter mengatakannya tadi, 'Yesung wajib opname', Bukan sekedar Dokter, karena itu adalah Ayah Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang.

"Bukankah kau janji tak akan sakit-sakit lagi saat Hyung pulang, eum? Kenapa kau harus sakit lagi, Yesungie?", Telapak tangan lebar itu mengelus halus poni Yesung yang menutupi dahinya, "Kumohon jangan sakit lagi~"

"Eungh~", Lenguhan keluar dari bibir si mungil, sepertinya dia akan segera bangun, mata sipit itu mengerjap pelan tatkala pancaran lampu kamar rawat menembus kornea matanya, "Kyu hyung?", Lirihnya dengan suara serak.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih hinggap di dahi Yesung, rambut itu halus dan sangat membuat tangannya nyaman, "Kau ingin makan atau minum sesuatu?"

"Aniyo~ Apa aku di rumah sakit lagi, Hyung?"

Mengangguk singkat dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan, lebih dekat kepada Yesung yang masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang pesakitan, "Apa ada yang sakit dibagian tubuhmu? Haruskah aku panggilkan Dokter?"

"Aniyo, nan gwaenchana Hyung~", Senyuman itu terlihat lemah, bahkan bibir _cherry _itupun memucat sempurna, "Apa cuma Hyung yang ada disini?"

"Myungsoo pulang untuk mengambil beberapa barang, Dokter bilang kau harus opname di rumah sakit. Dan, Heechul Ahjussi baru bisa datang besok pagi~", Jelas Kyuhyun, tak ingin membuat Yesung terlalu banyak bicara, baginya itu bisa menguras tenaga lemah Yesung.

"Myungsoo Hyung sebentar lagi harus melaksanakan Ujian Negara dan Ujian masuk Universitas. Akan sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya jika Ia menemaniku di tempat ini"

"Kau tak usah memikirkan hal itu, urusan menjagamu biar aku dan Myungsoo yang atasi. Hanya fokus pada kesembuhanmu, arra?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang lelah karena aku, Hyung~"

"Apa aku terlihat lelah dimatamu?", Tanya Kyuhyun, jujur saja Ia lelah, belum dapat asupan gizi yang cukup sejak tadi siang dan tak bisa tidur malam ini karena Ia terlalu khawatir akan kesehatan Yesung, "Lelah ini tak akan berarti jika kau bisa membayarnya dengan kesembuhanmu, Yesungie. Jadi, hanya fikirkan kesehatanmu…"

"Hyung, kau tahu? Aku, di tengah kesakitan yang aku rasakan, aku selalu berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena Dia mengirimkan pangeran tampan sepertimu kepadaku. Aku tak pernah memiliki rasa ingin hidup sebesar ini, sebelum kau datang kehadapanku dengan semua keindahan dunia yang kau tunjukan~ Kyuhyunie Hyung, gomawo~ sarranghae"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Yesungie~ cepatlah sembuh dan mari kita lihat indahnya dunia bersama-sama~"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Satu jam lagi bel sekolah sudah dipastikan akan berbunyi, namun L dan Kyuhyun sepertinya belum mau untuk berangkat, masih sibuk menata beberapa barang di dalam kamar rawat Yesung. Dan yesung sendiri, tentu saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pengaruh obat benar-benar membuat _onyx _gelap itu terlalu sering menutup.

"ini… Yesung masih menyimpannya?", Sebuah gelang, gelang yang dulu pernah Ia berikan kepada Yesung kecil sebelum pergi ke _Canada_.

"Yesung bilang itu gelang keberuntungannya~ sudah tak muat untuk Ia pakai, tapi Ia masih tetap menjaga gelang itu~", L sendiri kini tengah menaruh buah-buahan segar ke atas nakas, berharap saat adiknya bangun nanti, Ia bisa memakannya.

"Apakah selama ini kesehatan Yesung selalu naik-turun seperti ini?", Dengan pelan Kyuhyun masukkan gelang tadi ke dalam saku seragamnya. Bukan bermaksud mencuri, Ia hanya ingin sedikit _memodifikasi _gelang tersebut.

"Hanya pada musim dingin dan jika Ia terkena air hujan…. Kurasa karena udara dingin yang terlalu ekstrim tahun ini, keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya", Mata L melirik jam dinding besar yang sudah menuju ke angka 4, "Kyu~ kurasa sudah saatnya kita berangkat sekolah"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya, mendekat ke Yesung untuk mengecup singkat kening Yesung yang agak mengernyit. Mungkin Ia sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Segeralah sehat, Yesungie", Lirihnya kemudian, sebelum menyusul L keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Kau berangkat denganku saja, Kyu~ jika naik sepeda kau bisa terlambat"

"Baiklah, jika itu tidak merepotkan~"

"Tidak ada kata merepotkan untuk calon adik iparku~", Sepanjang Kyuhyun mengenal L, entah mengapa kalimat barusan dapat Ia berikan predikat sebagai kalimat terbaik yang pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Myungsoo.

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Mengelus sayang rambut halus sang Putra, Kim Heechul sama sekali tak perduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih _jetlag _karena penerbangan dari Jeju menuju ke Seoul. Mendengar suara khawatir L semalam, jika saja ada pesawat Heechul tentusaja akan langsung pergi ke seoul tanpa berfikir dua kali.

"Keadaannya makin memburuk, kan?", Tanya Pria tampan, namun juga dapat dikategorikan cantik itu. Tangannya masih menempel di rambut Yesung, tak ingin meningalkan rambut putra kesayangannya yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Lee Donghae-Dokter yang bertugas menangani Yesung, mengangguk sembari mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping sang sahabat, "Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, Heechul Hyung~"

"Haruskah aku memaksa Jongwoonie melakukan operasi itu? Tapi Dia bilang, Dia masih belum siap, Hae-ya", Heechul bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas airmata penolakan dari Yesung, yang 5 tahun lalu Ia keluarkan, '_bagaimana jika operasi gagal, dan aku terbaring kaku di ranjang ini, Appa?_', Bahkan setiap kata yang anak nya ucapkan pun masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Kita tak bisa memaksanya, Hyung~ Tidak disaat aku sendiri masih belum merasa siap untuk melakukannya"

"Apakah karena kegagalan pertamamu 7 tahun lalu?", Tanya Heechul, terpisah jarak puluhan mil tak mampu memutus ikatan persahabatan mereka. Heechul masih tahu dengan jelas setiap _moment _yang terjadi di kehidupan Donghae.

"Mungkin juga karena hal itu"

"Tapi operasi donor hatimu yang lain bisa berhasil, Donghae-ya~ Saat itu, tubuh pasien lah yang tak bisa menerimanya. Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu~"

Donghae hanya mengangguk, "Meskipun begitu, aku masih tetap merasa bersalah padanya, Hyung~ Jika saja aku tak melakukan operasi, setidaknya pasien itu bisa hidup 1 atau 2 tahun"

"Bisa saja Ia langsung meninggal malam itu juga, tanpa kau operasi… tak ada manusia yang tahu berapa lama mereka bisa hidup, Donghae-ya", Kini tangan lebar Heechul berpindah ke bahu Donghae, menepuk-nepuk sahabat sekaligus adik kecilnya yang kesusahan untuk lari dari masa lalu, "Jika Jongwoonie setuju untuk melakukan operasi, kau bisa mengabulkannya, kan?"

"Tapi Hyung-… bagaimana jika ada kesalahan seperti dulu?"

"Itu kehendak Tuhan", Heechul kembali melihat ke wajah damai Putranya, "Jika operasi gagal, itu pertanda bahwa Jongwoonie ingin menemani Ibunya di surga~"

Donghae hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Heechul yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. Tak ada isakan, hanya bulir bening yang mengalir, membasahi pipi tirus heechul yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi keriput.

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Yunho menatap ke-empat anak murid yang kini berdiri tepat di depan mejanya, Kangin, Changmin, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Yunho hafal nama dari empat murid _absurd _di depannya ini.

Sementara itu mata elang Yunho melirik kertas berisi beberapa tulisan, yang tadi diserahkan oleh Eunhyuk, "Kopi gratis untuk pegawai rumah sakit di pagi hari. Membantu kebersihan rumah sakit. Dan mengadakan pertunjukan kecil-kecilan untuk menyemangati anak-anak kecil yang akan operasi", Baca Yunho, mulai dari deret pertama hingga deret terakhir.

"Cukup lumayan untuk menambah nilai _pelayanan masyarakat _kalian"

Senyum ditunjukkan oleh empat anak didiknya, "Jadi, mulai kapan kalian akan melakukannya?", Sambung Yunho, tak lupa memberi _stempel _di atas kertas yang tadi Ia pegang.

"kami mulai sabtu dan minggu ini, Saem", Jawab Eunhyuk semangat, "haruskah kami melakukannya sebulan 2 kali?"

"terserah kalian, semakin sering akan semakin bagus pula nilai _pelayanan masyarakat _kalian", Dan menyerahkan kembali kertas tadi kepada Kangin.

"Gamshahamnida, Saem~", Ke-empatnya membungkuk, sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruang guru.

"Hah, leganya~", Kyuhyun, akhirnya satu beban nilai nya selesai juga, "Gomawo, berkat kalian nilaiku bisa naik~"

"Tak usah sungkan, Kyu~ Lagipula kami juga butuh nilai tambahan. Kau pasti tahu otak kami pas-pasan di mata pelajaran", Timpal Changmin dengan menunjukan wajah bodohnya.

"jja~ kita ke kantin~", Kangin dengan semangat penuh langsung memimpin jalan, tentu saja menuju ke gudang makanan. Lambungnya sudah meraung-raung minta diisi sedari tadi.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, dan pesan masuk dari sang Ayah adalah hal yang Kyuhyun lihat di layar ponselnya.

'_bisa kau bujuk Yesungie untuk lakukan operasi?_'

"Operasi?"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Biasanya, mengupas kulit buah itu hanya setebal 1 milimeter, tapi berbeda istilah jika si tukang kupas adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya berharap saja apel itu masih tersisa dagingnya, tak ikut terbuang bersama sang kulit yang menjadi korban keganasan tangan Kyuhyun.

Yesung sendiri, awalnya ingin mengupas buah itu dengan tangannya. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang _sok baik_, dan membantu Yesung untuk mengupas. Walaupun hasilnya, benar-benar _absurd_. Ck, bahkan mungkin lebih dari _absurd_.

"Jja~ silahkan makan, Yesungie~", Beruntung karena Yesung itu anak baik, Kyu. Hanya tersenyum sembari memasukan kedalam mulut, potongan apel berbagai ukuran, hasil karya murni seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Gomapta, Hyung~", Bahkan Yesung tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. Ck, baik sekali hatimu, Yesungie~

Menaruh pisau kembali ke atas nakas, kemudian mengamati lagi Yesung yang sibuk mengunyah apelnya, "Sungie, aku dengar dari Appa. Kau bisa sembuh jika melakukan operasi donor hati. Apa itu benar?"

Kunyahan itu terhenti, dan bibir mungil itu mengatup untuk sementara, "Aku mungkin bisa sembuh, tapi juga ada kemungkinan aku mati~"

"mati?"

"Beberapa orang berhasil melakukannya, tapi tak sedikit juga yang gagal~"

"Apakah itu alasan kenapa kau menolak melakukannya?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Aku takut Hyung~ Jika operasi dan ternyata hasilnya-"

"-kenapa kau _negative thinking_?", Putus Kyuhyun atas kalimat Yesung, apakah operasi itu sangat menyeramkan hingga yesung menjadi _pesimis _seperti ini, "Bukankah seharusnya dicoba dulu?", Dan ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara keras untuk Yesung. Bukan. Bukan karena Dia marah pada Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya, hanya ingin membuat fikiran positive kembali ke Yesung.

Tapi nampaknya itu bukanlah cara yang tepat. Lihat bagaimana Yesung menaruh apelnya ke atas nakas, dan lebih memilih kembali berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun, "Hyungie jahat padaku~ kenapa kau membentakku, Hyung? Apa karena aku sakit-sakitan dan terlihat lemah?", Airmata itu menetes deras, bahkan suaranya pun menjadi serak.

Kyuhyun menyesal, tak seharusnya Ia kasar pada Yesung, "Yesungie, bukan begitu maksudku… Aku hanya ingin kau setuju untuk dioperasi, lagipula bukankah akan sangat membahagiakan jika kau bisa sembuh nanti?"

"Lalu, bagaimmana jika aku tak bisa sembuh?! Bagaimana jika saat keluar dari ruang operasi, hanya mayatku yang bisa Hyung lihat?! Pernahkah Hyung memikirkannya~"

"Yesungie…"

"Hyung tak pernah berfikir sejauh itu kan? Itu karena Hyung tidak peduli aku hidup atau tidak~! Aku benci Kyuhyun Hyung~!"

Tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah memikirkannya hingga sejauh itu, tapi bukan karena alasan yang disebutkan oleh Yesung barusan. Tidak. Bukan begitu, "Aku memang tak memikirkannya~ maafkan aku"

"Aku membencimu, Hyung~! Hiks… Keluar darisini~! Aku tak ingin melihat Hyung, sekarang~!", Yesung mengusirnya, disaat Kyuhyun ingin menghapus airmata yang mulai membasahi _onyx _gelap itu.

"Mianhae….", Lirih Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk pergi. Mendiamkan Yesung adalah hal yang terbaik untuk sekarang, "Aku tak memikirkannya, karena aku percaya kau pasti hidup. Kau pasti sembuh, dan kita bisa bersama, Yesungie~"

Srekk~

Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, sebelum pintu itu tertutup dari luar, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terisak dalam posisi tidurnya.

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Hari berganti, namun musim dingin masih tetap melingkupi wilayah Seoul. Membekukan jalan hingga pagar-pagar pembatas, "Sungie, hari ini ada siswa SMA yang melakukan _pelayanan masyarakat_. Kudengar mereka mengadakan konser mini di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Kau mau melihatnya?", Tawar Heechul, sembari mendorong kursi roda sang Putra. Dokter tak mengijinkan Yesung keluar dengan berjalan kaki.

Sementara itu, _mood _Yesung masih memburuk karena pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin, "boleh saja, Appa~", melihat sesuatu yang menarik, mungkin bisa menaikan _mood_nya. Walaupun Yesung sendiri tahu, jika satu-satunya _moodbooster _yang bisa diandalkan adalah, saling minta maaf dengan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa Ia menyesal atas tindakannya kemarin.

Dengan semangat Heechul mendorong kursi roda anaknya menuju ke _Lobby _rumah sakit. Banyak pasien yang sudah berlalu lalang disana, sebagian besar anak-anak beserta _guardian _mereka.

Suara petikan gitar adalah hal pertama yang masuk ke gendang telinga Yesung, apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Yesung memang mengenal nada yang keluar dari petikan gitar itu?

_Nan neol sarranghaeso_

_Neoui sarangeul badaseo_

_Neowa hamkkehaessdeon chueokdeuri manhaseo_

_Gyeondil su isseul geot gata_

"Appa, bisakah kita sedikit maju? Aku ingin melihat penyanyi-nya", Pinta Yesung, yang segera dituruti oleh Heechul. Mendorong dengan pelan kursi roda tempat Yesung duduk, hingga pemandangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyanyi sembari memetik gitar, masuk ke _netra _bulan sabit Yesung.

_Ajikdo mideojijiga anha_

_Ani nan mideul suga eopsnabwa_

_Hansangnaeyeope_

_Nigaisseossneunde_

_Sumswideut saranghaessdeon sigani_

_Cheombuteo eopsdeon iringeoscheoreom_

_Nan kkumeul kkundeusi_

_Jameseo kkaeeonamyeon ijeulkka_

Mata Yesung melebar sempurna. Ini lagunya, salah satu lagu yang Ia buat di naskah _dreaming a dream_, naskah yang bahkan belum sempat Ia serahkan ke Team Drama musical. Dan, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu lagu itu?

"Hyung…"

Sebuah kalung panjang, dengan bandul gelang mungil yang terbuat dari daun kering, melingkar di leher Kyuhyun, "bukankah itu gelangku?", lirihnya. Yesung tak mungkin bisa melupakan bentuk gelang pemberian dari Kyuhyun itu.

_Tto haruga jinamyeon_

_Dasi useul su issgessji_

_Gaseumsok ssahadun chueokdeureul jogeumsik_

_Beoryeoyahandangeol ara_

_**Dreaming a Dream, Kim Yesung**_

"Appa….", Lirihnya memanggil sang Ayah.

"Ne, Jongwoonie?"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatkan aku jika akulah yang telah memutuskannya sendiri"

Dahi Heechul mengernyit, "apa yang kau putuskan sendiri?"

"Operasi itu. Aku akan melakukannya"

.

.-TBC-

.

.

_Next chap is the last chap, and apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saya juga tidak yakin. Sad atau happy tergantung mood saya pas nulis nanti. *dikeroyok readers* karena jujur saja saya masih ngambang sama ending yang pas buat fanfic ini._

_Dan tentang sirosis, saya bukan anak kesehatan yang tahu detail dari penyakit-penyakit macam gitu. Jadi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan disana-sini. Saya juga searching nya dari google. *pundung*_

_And for the last, seingat saya dulu saya pernah janji bakalan bikin fluff Kyusung kalo nilai saya semester ini bagus. Dan Puji Tuhan sekali, nilai saya naik pesat semester ini berkat cinta dan dukungan dari kalian daddy kyumbul dan mommy cabe yesung *waks* fluff nya segera saya bikin kalau ide sudah nyangsang di otak. Ok sekian. Gamshahamnida._


	13. THE LAST

**My First Love**

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo

Etc…..

.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

.

Rated : T

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Author : Kyu_

.

~ Summary ~

**Hidup di dalam rumah sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan lollipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa Dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

'_First Love is fresh and unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours_'

.

[**Author PoV**]

.

Tak ada yang menarik dari musim dingin, sepanjang mata memandang hanya akan ada butiran putih yang kalian beri nama 'salju', berguguran seperti kapas terbang yang hinggap di dedaunan maupun diatas rerumputan. Jika tersentuh badan, maka rasa dingin akan mulai menyerang. Bahkan tanpa menyentuhpun kalian sudah merasa kedinginan.

Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun, duduk diatas _bench_ dua _seat _berbahan kayu _jati belanda _sebagai dudukan dan sandaran, tak lupa pelapis _stainless steel _yang membuat kesan _furniture _bertema _industrial _melekat jelas padanya.

Dua tangan saling bertautan, dengan bahu lebar Kyuhyun sebagai sandaran nyaman untuk Yesung. Mendekatkan diri dengan yang lebih tua, seakan tak ingin barang minus sederajat pun udara dingin mampu mengenai kulit _pale _nya. Tubuh tegap Kyuhyun sudah seperti _sweater _anti salju yang selalu siap melingkupi badan mungil Yesung dengan kehangatan yang dipancarkannya.

Dia sangat hangat, bahkan jauh lebih hangat dibanding pemanas ruang rawatnya yang sudah Ia tinggalkan 15 menit yang lalu. Lebih memilih bersama Kyuhyun disini, tak terlalu peduli akan hujan salju yang mulai lebat, bahkan sudah menumpuk lebih dari 2 centimeter di bahu jalan.

"Operasiku dijadwalkan minggu depan, Hyung~", Lirih si manis, kembali mencari tempat nyaman di bahu Kyuhyun untuk dijadikan alas kepalanya. Sesekali memainkan jemmari tangan kirinya, yang bertautan dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau takut?", tangan kiri Kyuhyun semakin mendekap pinggang ramping Yesung, memeluknya sangat erat seakan Yesung sebuah _vas _antic namun rapuh yang dapat pecah dengan mudah jika Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan selalu bermimpi buruk semenjak memutuskan hal itu…. Bagaimana- bagaimana jika Operasi itu gagal?", Suaranya bergetar, dan tak ada hal lain yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan selain tetap mengeratkan tautan jari mereka.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu… Kau tahu aku benci mendengarnya~"

Dan _onyx _yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan itu mulai dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir bening, "Aku …", Getaran pada suaranya jauh lebih kuat, Kyuhyun tahu Yesung pasti akan menangis lagi. Tangisan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ia keluarkan untuk hari ini, "Aku ingin menjadi berani, tapi ketakutan itu selalu datang bahkan saat aku tak sedang memikirkannya, Hyung…"

Kyuhyun tolehkan kepalanya kesamping, untuk melihat sudah seberapa banyak airmata yang keluar membasahi pipi _chubby_itu, "Jangan takut lagi, ada aku disampingmu~", Bisiknya di samping telinga si mungil, tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan pada dua _onyx _Yesung yang tengah tertutup, "Dan jangan menangis lagi, itu menyakiti hatiku~"

Kalimat dari Kyuhyun memang bukan kalimat romantis seperti yang sering Ia baca di buku-buku novel, tapi tak tahu mengapa, setidaknya kalimat itu selalu berhasil membuat lubang kelegaan kembali tercipta di dada Yesung. _At least I know that I am not alone, that you always stand beside me_, "Hyung, jika saja… jika saja operasi itu tak berhasil, apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupmu?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Dia tak suka jika Yesung mengajukan pertanyaan yang bahkan sudah Ia tolak mentah-mentah di dalam otaknya, "Molla~", Jawabnya lugas, "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti, aku benar-benar tak tahu karena… Karena, semua hal yang sudah aku rencanakan, selalu ada kau di dalamnya, bahkan di dalam mimpiku pun selalu ada kau. Jadi jangan pernah tanyakan sesuatu dimana kau tak ada disana…"

"Kyu Hyung…."

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, jika kau tak ada disana…. Bahkan membayangkan kau tak ada di dunia yang sama denganku saja dapat memunculkan rasa sakit yang dalam di hati ini"

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Donghae menghelas nafas beratnya sembari mengamati punggung lebar seorang pria muda tinggi yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, tatapan pria itu lurus menebus keluar jendela. Hanya diam dengan dua tangan yang Ia masukan kedalam saku, "Bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggungnya saja aku sudah merasa berduka", Lirih Donghae, tak sadar jika kini sepasang _caramel _tengah menatap jengah kearahnya.

"Appa~!", Sentak Kyuhyun, tak lupa dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu sang Ayah, takut-takut jika Ayahnya tak juga kembali dari lamunan panjangnya, "Yak Appa~!"

"Mwoya, Kyu?", Jengah Donghae, Dia pandangi sang Putra yang semakin hari tingginya sudah jauh meninggalkan tinggi tubuh nya itu, "Yak, apa kau sudah mengembalikan Yesung ke kamarnya?", Khawatir Donghae.

"Tentusaja~ ish", Desis Kyuhyun, "Yak appa, kau lihat apa sampai seserius tadi?"

Donghae kembali ingat pada pemuda tinggi yang tadi berhasil mengalihkan fokus fikirannya, Dia lirik kembali sang pemuda yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, "Kau lihat pria tampan yang disana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lagipula hanya ada satu pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di samping jendela kaca, "Ne, wae?"

"Dia bernama Hyungwon, kekasihnya meninggal 1 minggu yang lalu~"

"Jinjja?"

"Kekasihnya bernama Kihyun, salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini. Dan juga adalah orang yang akan menjadi pen donor untuk Yesung~"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat nama Yesung disebut, "Apakah si Hyungwon itu tidak rela jika hati Kihyun di donorkan?"

"Aniyo… Bukan seperti itu~ tentusaja bukan masalah bagi Hyungwon"

"Lalu kenapa Pria itu berdiri disana terus, Appa?"

"Dulu saat Kihyun masih dirawat dia tak diizinkan keluar rumah sakit karena cuaca ekstrim, dan tempat itu adalah tempat dimana mereka sering duduk berdua, melihat kearah luar bersama", Nafas berat Donghae kembali terhembus, "Kurasa Hyungwon kesini untuk kembali memutar memori nya dengan Kihyun, Appa yakin dia masih sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu"

"Apakah semenderita itu saat orang yang paling kita kasihi pergi dari dunia ini, Appa?"

"Tak akan terlalu menderita, jika pada saat terakhir kau berhasil membuat memori terindahmu bersamanya, Kyu~ Karena saat Ia pergi yang ada hanya kenangan indah, bukan sebuah penyesalan dan kerinduan yang mendalam"

Kepala dengan surai _brunette _itu sedikit menunduk, "Tapi untukku, sebanyak apapun memori yang akan kita buat, tetap saja tak akan menjadi sebuah keindahan jika Ia benar-benar diambil oleh Tuhan, Appa…."

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Yesung tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun setelah kemarin mereka bertemu, yang Ia tahu hanya sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan beberapa kertas, gunting, dan lem. Tak lupa tali coklat panjang dan beberapa kain perca.

"Hyung, apa kau ada tugas ketrampilan?", Tanya Yesung, seingatnya hanya mata pelajaran itu saja yang mengharuskan siswa untuk membawa peralatan seperti gunting dan lem.

"Aniyo", Jawab si tampan dengan gelengan di kepalanya, namun mata serta tangan Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan kegiatan awal. Yang Yesung sendiri tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan pria tampan itu.

Yah. Tidak sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi lalu kembali duduk lagi di pinggir ranjang pesakitan Yesung, sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kalung Ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya, "Hyung, itu apa?", Kembali, Yesung bertanya, namun kali ini Ia mencoba duduk untuk menyeimbangkan tinggi matanya dengan mata Kyuhyun.

Bisakah aku menyebut itu sebuah kalung? Berbentuk seperti lingkaran, dengan kaitan di kedua ujungnya. Tak lupa bandul yang terbuat dari campuran kertas dan kain. Serba coklat, mulai dari tali hingga bandulnya, "sini kupakaikan~"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si mungil, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung, membiarkan benda dengan wujud kalung itu melingkar manis disana.

"Ah, yeoppo~", Pujinya kemudian, tak lupa memegangi bandul dengan bentuk 'daun' itu, "sebenarnya aku ingin membuat bandul ini dari daun _maple_. Tapi, sekarang belum musim gugur~"

Yesung hanya tersenyum, Ia pandangi bandul lucu buatan tangan Kyuhyun itu dengan sayang, tak lupa menyentuhnya, membuat kulit _pale _miliknya merasakan campuran kain perca dan kertas, "Hyung, gomawo~ yeoppo-eo. Joha-eo", Dan senyuman Yesung adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun, apalagi jika senyumannya selebar itu. Tolong biarkan Kyuhyun merasa terbang ke surga sekarang.

Kini tangan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalung berbandul gelang, yang sudah beberapa hari ini dipakaianya, "Lihat Yesungie, aku juga punya~"

"Arra~ aku sudah melihatnya saat Hyung menyanyi di rumah sakit waktu itu"

"Mulai sekarang, jika kau merasa takut dan aku tak ada di sampingmu, kau pegang saja bandul ini, arra? percayalah, rasa takutmu pasti akan hilang~ Karena aku telah menyimpan semua keberanian yang kupunya di dalam bandul ini. Aku simpankan hanya untukmu~"

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengangguk lucu, membuat Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir mungil dari si manis. Bahkan saat sedang sakit pun bibir Yesung masih terasa semanis ini, jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika Ia tak tahan akan godaan bibir mungil sewarna _cherry _milik Kim Yesung.

"Hyung, kau juga… Jika suatu saat nanti kau merasa sangat sedih, Kau pegang saja bandul ini~ Karena sekarang aku sudah mentransfer kebahagiaan ku ke dalam bandul ini", Ujar Yesung sembari memegang bandul yang digunakan pada kalung Kyuhyun.

Tersenyum miris, lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang nampak semakin kurus dari hari ke hari itu. Apakah ini tubuhnya yang menjadi semakin besar, atau memang Yesung saja yang terus menyusut? Kyuhyun tak tahu, dan Ia tak ingin mencari tahu, karena Ia sadar jika fakta yang ada akan semakin mengiris luka di dalam hatinya.

Ia tahu jika seorang lelaki tak boleh menangis di depan pasangannya, tapi apa daya? Ini terlalu menyakitkan bahkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak masalah kan jika Ia meneteskan air matanya sekarang?

"Hyungie, kau menangis?", Lirih si mungil, tak dapat Ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun, karena sekarang Kyuhyun tengah mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sangat erat hingga Ia bisa merasakan betapa hangat bahu lebar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Tolong, kembali dengan selamat. Atau aku bisa menjadi sangat gila~!"

Jemari mungil itu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, walaupun tak bisa sekuat si tampan, tapi setidaknya Yesung sudah berusaha. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika Ia akan berjuang sekuat yang Ia bisa, "Ne~"

"Kau sudah berjanji, kau harus kembali kesini. Aku benar-benar tak bisa jika itu bukan dirimu, Yesungie~", Maafkan Kyuhyun jika Ia menjadi makhluk _posesif _yang juga pemaksa di situasi seperti ini. Bukan salahnnya jika Ia menjadi seperti ini, salahkan Ayahnya yang dulu mengajak ke gereja pagi-pagi, hingga mata Kyuhyun bertatap pandang dengan makhluk mungil manis bernama Kim Yesung.

Yah~ sejak awal ini memang salah Ayahnya, Kyuhyun hanya menanggung sesuatu dari kesalahan itu. _Sweet sin_.

Lalu biarkan dua insan itu saling membagi kehangatan, dalam ikatan semu yang mereka sebut sebagai _cinta pertama_. Ikatan bodoh remaja yang sudah dibutakan oleh asmara kaum muda.

'_you know that it has to be you, it will no longer a love if it's not you_'

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

Lampu merah di luar _OR (Operation Room) _itu sudah menyala semenjak empat jam terakhir. Empat orang manusia yang duduk di depan deretan kursi ruang tunggunya pun sudah gusar bahkan semenjak puluhan menit yang lalu.

"Ini, minumlah~", Sungjong, si pria berwajah Song hyekyo itu memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada L yang sudah berwajah pucat, bahkan sebelum Yesung masuk ke dalam Ruang operasi.

"Gomapta~", Ujar L setelahnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Sungjong. Meneguk dengan _nervous _cairan putih pemberian Sungjong barusan, tak lupa terus berharap jika operasi akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Tenanglah, Myungsoo-ya~", Heechul, menepuk pundak putra angkatnya, Heechul tahu dengan jelas jika L memiliki _trauma _tersendiri pada ruang operasi, "Adikmu pasti akan baik-baik saja~"

"Aku sedang mencobanya, Appa…", Jawab Myungsoo dengan senyuman miris yang coba Ia sunggingkan, tak lupa Ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan mata dengan dua tangan yang terlipat.

Jika ada manusia yang paling tegang diantara mereka sekarang, tentusaja Kyuhyun yang akan menduduki peringkat pertama, Ia bahkan sudah bolos sekolah semenjak kemarin, rela menunggui Yesung hingga asupan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya sendiri tak lagi membebani otak Kyuhyun.

Hanya bersama Yesung, berdua di dalam kamar rawat Yesung, menyuapi sarapan hingga makan malam Yesung, bahkan rela terjaga hanya untuk melihat Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas.. Tak ada yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya, karena ini Kim Yesung yang kita bicarakan. Kim Yesung yang hanya dengan tersenyum saja sudah mampu membuat Kyuhyun rela salto puluhan kali.

"Kau tak ingin makan dulu, Kyu?", Tawar L, bahkan dengan melihat wajah acak-acakan Kyuhyun saja L sudah bisa menebak seberapa lelah organ Kyuhyun bekerja selama dua hari ini.

"Nanti saja~", Itu adalah penolakannya untuk yang kesekian kali, sudah kubilang bukan, asupan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya sendiri sudah tak lagi Kyuhyun fikirkan. Asalkan Yesung bisa keluar dari ruang operasi itu dengan senyum lebar yang Ia tunjukan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenyangkan lambung Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kurasa kau memang butuh makan, atau setidaknya tidur sebentar~", Kini ganti Sungjong yang merayu, walaupun Ia yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan menolak tawaran ini.

"Aku tidak mengantuk~", Sudah kubilang, kan.

Heechul yang duduk di samping L hanya bisa menatap miris pada putra dari sahabatnya itu, ada rasa bahagia disana karena Heechul bisa merasakan betapa besar kasih sayang Kyuhyun untuk Yesung, namun tetap saja sebagai orang tua yang sudah malang melintang dalam kehidupan dunia kesehatan, fikiran realistis Heechul membuatnya tersadar jika ini akan menyakiti Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Heechul bukan lagi bocah awam yang akan mengagungkan cinta diatas segalanya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Putranya yang masih polos akan bagaimana keadaan nyata yang sudah sering terjadi. Bagi mereka cinta adalah hal langka namun menarik yang mampu membuat dunia mereka serasa di surga, hingga membuat mereka lupa jika ada sesuatu yang kalian sebut sebagai _perpisahan_.

Dan Heechul yakin, saat perpisahan itu tiba, maka Kyuhyun akan menjadi korban yang paling terluka.

"Kyu~ Ahjussi harap, kau bisa menjadi seorang seperti _Rose Dawson_", Lirihnya, sebelum pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan Donghae yang melangkah keluar dengan wajah lelah yang terpampang jelas.

.

~ **My First Love **~

.

_Pernahkah kalian merasakan getaran Cinta pertama?_

_Jatuh cinta di masa muda, hanya karena melihat keindahan seseorang yang mampu membuat kalian lupa akan dunia kalian?_

_Seseorang yang sangat indah, bahkan jauh lebih indah dibanding daun mapple di musim gugur._

_Senyuman yang jauh lebih manis dari semua Lolipop yang pernah kalian nikmati._

_Pernahkah kalian merasakannya?_

_Merasakan betapa Dunia ini menjadi berlipat indahnya saat mata tajam itu membalas tatapanmu._

_Merasakan bagaimana kau sangat ingin waktu berhenti berputar saat mendengar suara halusnya._

_Merasakan suhu panas di musim dingin hanya karena Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu, atau bagaimana saat kepala itu menjadikan pundakmu sebagai sandarannya._

_Aku pernah merasakannya._

_Rasa terhebat yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku~_

_Terlalu hebat hingga aku percaya akan menjadi makhluk tak berdaya jika rasa itu menghilang begitu saja~_

_Apakah aku bodoh?_

_Entahlah, tapi aku rela menjadi bodoh hanya karena dirinya._

_Jika dengannya, hanya jika itu Dia, aku rela menjadi apapun._

_Jangan bilang aku polos, kalian saja yang terlalu kaku dan tak dapat mengerti keindahan dari sebuah cinta pertama._

_Cinta pertamaku._

_Cintaku, Kim Yesungku._

_**-Cho Kyuhyun**_

**.**

**.**

**10 Years Later**

**.**

Musim panas berakhir dan musim gugur pun kembali mengisi keindahan Kota Seoul, dedaunan _maple _berguguran menghiasi ruas jalan kecil menuju sebuah makam dengan pigora foto seorang lelaki yang terngah tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

Kyuhyun, dengan setelan _tuxedo _hitam dan kemeja putih, tak lupa membawa sebuket bunga _Lily, _ikut tersenyum saat matanya menangkap photo dari lelaki itu. Semakin mendekat kearah makam, matanya juga menemukan L dan Sungjong yang memakai pakaian serupa dengannya.

"Kalian sampai lebih dulu~", Ujar Kyuhyun saat Ia sudah berdiri bersebelahan dengan L dan Sungjong, "Bisa-bisanya meninggalkanku, ck~", Decaknya sebal, tak lupa menaruh bunga _Lily _tadi keatas makam.

"Kyukyu Hyung, kau berdandan terlalu lama~", Sindir Sungjong dengan bola mata yang Ia putar keatas, sedikit sebal atas keluhan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku kan hanya ingin terlihat tampan, ck", Mereka berdua itu, bahkan di depan makam pun masih bisa saling adu argument, ternyata usia yang bertambah tetap saja tak membuat mereka berubah.

Beruntung karena L berdiri ditengah, setidaknya Ia dapat menjadi penetralisir keadaan, "Sampai kapan masa residen mu di rumah sakit, Kyu?"

"Mungkin tahun depan~ hah, molla…. Kau harus tahu bagaimana Ayahmu terus marah-marah padaku, hanya karena aku makan lollipop saat mengecheck pasien~", Bahkan Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas wajah menyeramkan Heechul, yang tak pernah termakan oleh keriput itu.

L hanya bisa terkekeh saat mendengarkan cerita dari sahabatnya, "Baiklah, lupakan tentang kehidupan calon doktermu, jadi untuk apa kau mengajak kami bertemu di sini hari ini, Kyu? Kau terdengar serius tadi~"

Kyuhyun berdehem, sedikit Ia lirikan matanya pada makam seorang Pria yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya itu, "Aku akan menikah~ Minggu depan~"

Nampak senyum lebar ditunjukan oleh Sungjong, bahkan L juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya, "akhirnya kau mengakhiri masa lajangmu juga, calon dokter~"

"Ne. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, dan kemarin malam aku putuskan akan menikah~ Karena kalian orang yang terdekat bagiku", Mata Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke makam, "Aku ingin memberitahu kalian terlebih dulu"

"Menikah dan hiduplah dengan bahagia, Kyu. Seperti aku dan Sungjong~"

.

.

-The End-

.

.

_It's finaly end. Pastikan kalian membaca epilog dari saya. Kekeke._

_._

_._

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

Membuka pintu apartement dengan malas, kemudian menaruh _tuxedo _nya pada gantungan _coat _yang berada di _voyer _apartement. Tak lupa Ia melepas sepatu yang tadi Ia gunakan untuk ke makam, tak ingin lagi terkena omelan si namja manis yang sepertinya tengah berkutat di dalam dapur itu.

Berjalan perlahan layaknya pencuri yang mencoba membobol rumah, sayangnya Kyuhyun bukanlah pencuri karena ini rumahnya sendiri. Apartement lebih tepatnya. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya, saat foto dua orang pria dengan _menara eifel _sebagai _background _sudah dipajang manis di deretan foto yang lain.

Mulai dari photo dengan _background _salah satu pantai di pulau Jeju, hingga _Menara pisa _pun menghiasi dinding. Tentusaja dengan objek photo, Kyuhyun dan seorang namja manis yang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera, tak lupa memeluk Kyuhyun dengan jemari mungilnya.

Grep~

Beruntung karena si manis tidak sedang memegang pisau saat itu, bisa habis _jemari _mungilnya karena terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan besarnya ke pinggang ramping nan mungil si manis, "Hyung~! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot~!"

"uh~ cantiknya kalau lagi marah~", Bukannya serius, Kyuhyun malah mencubit manja hidung mancung si manis, tak lupa memberikan kecupan beruntun di bibir mungil yang tengah terpout lucu itu.

"Hyung aku serius~!"

"Arraseo arraseo, mianhae~~ kau sedang apa? Memasak?"

Si manis hanya mengangguk, marahnya akan langsung menghilang jika Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan kata 'maaf', mau tulus atau tidak yang penting Kyuhyun sudah minta maaf.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak mengajak ku ke makam Donghae Ahjussi? Aku kan juga ingin berdoa untuknya~", Polos si manis, umurnya sudah mencapai 28 tahun, tapi wajah itu seperti tak mengalami penuaan sama sekali.

"Aku ke makam Appa untuk menyampaikan tentang pernikahan kita, Yesungie~ nanti aku bisa malu kalau ada kau…."

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah Hyung biasanya tidak tahu malu?", Inilah efek buruknya jika Yesung mulai dekat dengan sepupunya, Lee Sungjong. Dan 3 sahabat absurdnya, Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Changmin.

"ey ey~~ kasar sekali calon istriku… Ah, Sungjong bilang akan datang besok sore, sepertinya dia ingin melakukan _make over _padamu. Ck, hati-hati saja jika sepupu menyebalkanku itu kesini, arra _baby_?"

"Hyung, masa resident mu belum berakhir. Apa itu artinya, kita tak bisa bulan madu?"

"Yak, apa gunanya bulan madu jika kita sudah memiliki Hyunsung, eoh? Atau, kau ingin membuat adik untuk Hyunsung? _Baby_, kalau masalah itu jangan tunggu bulan madu, sekarang juga bisa kita lakukan~!"

Plak~

Tangan Yesung mungkin berjemari mungil, tapi tetap saja berhasil membuat tanda merah di dahi Kyuhyun, "Hyung, _pervert_~! ck", Decaknya sebal.

"Hehe, aku kan cuma bercanda….. Apa kau benar-benar ingin bulan madu? Mianhae, aku tak yakin bisa dapatkan cuti untuk itu~"

"Arraseo…", Tangan mungil Yesung Ia kalungkan di leher Kyuhyun, menyusuri wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dengan wajahnya, "Asalkan kita menikah, mau bulan madu atau tidak, aku tidak masalah, Hyung…"

"Jika masa resident ku sudah selesai, aku janji akan mengajak mu bulan madu. Kau yang pilih tempatnya"

"Bagaimana dengan Hyunsung?"

"Tentusaja Dia ikut, kau, aku dan Hyunsungie~", Kyuhyun memeluk erat Yesung, "Sarranghae, kau benar-benar tak tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, _baby_… Kau dan Hyunsugie~~"

"Tentusaja aku tahu... Sarranghae Kyuhyunie Hyung, Sarranghae~~"

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

_Do all off you know that I have 2 version of this ending? First it's sad and second, it's happy. And finally I decided to upload the 'happy' one. Biarkan hanya saya dan Tuhan yang tahu seperti apa ending sad yang sudah saya buat._

_Okay, finnaly it's end, and thankyou for all of you who've read this fanfiction. Ini fanfic yang saya buat sebagai pelarian dari the Church boy, karena itu nggak terlalu berkonflik. Dibilang fluff juga nggak fluff2 banget sebenernya. Hehehe._


End file.
